Back Home
by ifeellikeiamamidget
Summary: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

_Hi, my name is Sebastian Smythe and welcome to my life. I am 16 years old and I am starting my first day at Dalton Academy in a week's time. My father, Alan Smythe, believed it was time I switched schools after I became quite a nuisance to my teachers. Settle in, because I'm not any ordinary kid, and you're gonna find out why._

* * *

It was summer break. Barry had just broken up for summer and after dealing with bullies for the entire semester, his foster father, Joe, had decided it was time to spend some quality time with his Uncle Alan and his younger cousin, Stacey.

Although it was 90 degrees out, Barry still remained in a long-sleeved top, it made him feel safe so people wouldn't judge him. And why would they? He seemed like the perfectly average kid, who just so happened to be a science nerd.

But, there was more to him. When he was 11 years old, he witnessed the murder of his mother, he had been told his entire life, even by the shrinks and Joe himself that what he had seen couldn't have happened. His father had been arrested for the murder of his wife but that's the thing, Barry, who had been a witness to it all, had claimed for there to be this 'man in yellow' with lightning bouncing off of him.

That instantly led to the bullying becoming much worse. He remembered Joe going to the school once a week after hearing that the bullies had hurt his son in one way or another. It broke his heart, so when Barry was 16, and old enough to go on a plane without a parent, he shipped his son off to Ohio for the summer. As protection from the bullies.

Barry had just landed in Ohio when he saw his Uncle's personal chauffeur, waiting with a sign of his name on it. He hadn't seen his Uncle since he was 9 and that was going to continue unless he finally got out of the meetings. You see, his uncle was the world renowned entrepreneur for Smythe Enterprises. Yes that's right, his uncle was Mr. Alan Smythe.

The drive back from the airport was long, Barry spent most of his time on his phone, texting Joe and texting Iris mainly. Barry missed Central City. He grew up there and he hadn't been away from the city for more then a week but this time, he was going away for the entire summer and he felt homesick about it all. Yes, he did have to deal with the bullies but they were manageable at times, especially when he had Iris with him.

All the boys in their year loved Iris, even Barry himself. They all wanted to be with her, the jocks only to get their body count up a digit, but they all wanted Iris in at least one way.

_**Iris **dad misses u. He hasn't left ur room since he came back from the airport :(_

**Barry** _I'll be back at the end of summer_

_**Barry **trust me I miss u both too :(_

_**Iris **that's too long! Can't u come back next week?_

_**Barry** __u know if ur dad would let me I would_

_**Barry** he wants me to spend some time with my uncle _

_**Iris** I love dad yeah, but sometimes he annoys me /_

_**Barry** Iris Ann West. Don't be like that /_

_**Iris **grrrrrrr_

**Barry **_we just pulled up at my uncles_

_**Barry **I'll video call later _

_**Iris **bye bear. Luv u_

_**Barry **luv ya too _

They got out of the limo his uncle owned and walked around to the trunk of the car. He grabbed his own things and stared at the huge house. He couldn't believe this would be his home for the next couple weeks. He better get used to it.

* * *

After he unpacked all of his clothes, he laid on his bed and admired his bedroom. There was a large flatscreen TV on the large wooden stand, there were LED lights around the floor and he had his Xbox and PS4 all laying on the shelf below his TV.

The walls were a light shade of blue and were littered with shelves and posters. Barry knew that his dad had to have been asked about the room because only he knew his secret little love for Marvel and Rocky. The shelves were packed with trophies from both himself and his little cousin from when they did those little cheesy competitions in the park.

He missed this. He missed coming to Ohio with his mom and dad. He missed it all. The way his parents would care for one another, the way his dad and his uncle acted together, they were the perfect family until they weren't.

Barry felt the tears prick in his eyes, just thinking about his parents made his heart ache. He missed them so much, he didn't even know why his father had been arrested. He was a doctor, he tried _saving _her!

He stood up with a sigh and walked into his bathroom, he wanted to shower before his little cousin came back from her play date with her friends.

The bathroom was huge, thankfully he wasn't given a seethrough shower, he grabbed his spare change of clothes and hung them up next to his towel and turned the shower on. He stripped himself of his clothes and turned to the mirror, admiring the bruises on his torso.

Barry gently tapped one of the bruises, wincing when he realised how tender it was still. He had been given it two days ago but it still hurt a lot. As his arms moved back to his side, they managed to get shown in the mirror, making Barry grimace as he lifted his arms up and stared at his forearms.

They were lined with vertical cuts. From where his wrist starts to where his elbow is. Barry stared at them for a moment, using his left hand and gently dragging his thumb over them all, watching in amazement as some of them started to bleed again.

He jumped into the shower straight afterwards, washing his hair and not even wincing when the water burnt his back. He deserved this pain, that's what he got told everyday back in Central City so why shouldn't he believe it?

He lasted in the shower about 10 minutes before he jumped back out and dried off, he didn't even glance in the mirror this time.

Once Barry was dressed back into a long-sleeved top with some black skinny jeans on, he grabbed his laptop and plugged it in so it wouldn't die whilst he was on call to Iris.

Barry had started to text Joe whilst he waited for Iris to finish her English paper, he wanted to check in with Joe as he wanted to know how badly he missed him.

_**Barry **heard u didn't leave my room wen u got back_

_**Joe** iris told you?_

_**Barry **she loves u. She would tell me if something was wrong with u_

_**Joe **well I miss you a lot. It is weird without you here. How's your uncle?_

_**Barry **haven't seen him yet. _

_**Joe **he didn't pick you up?_

_**Barry **nah. His driver did_

_**Joe **oh. Well when you see him make sure you thank him_

_**Barry **will do, Joe. I'm gonna take a little nap whilst I wait. I was gonna call Iris but I'm letting her finish her English paper _

_**Joe **okay, I'll tell her if you don't reply that you're asleep_

_**Barry **cheers Joe. Love u_

_**Joe **love you too kiddo_

Barry smiled as he read Joe's text again. He had always seen Joe as a father figure even before his mother had passed but now he actually was his foster father, he was glad he was with someone he trusted.

He plugged his phone in and drifted off to sleep, he was exhausted after a long day of travelling. When he would wake up, his uncle would be there as would his little cousin and he'd finally get some quality time with his family.

* * *

Alan Smythe arrived home to find the house silent. He knew his wife was with their daughter but he was surprised that Barry wasn't blasting music or even in the lounge watching TV.

He knew the kid was there but he didn't know where he was. Thankfully, one of their maids had informed him that he was asleep in his room so Alan walked up the stairs, down the hallway and into Barry's room.

When he entered Barry's room he saw a slender figure laying sprawled out on the bed, his face smooth as he was deep asleep. Alan walked towards his nephew and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the peaceful figure.

He placed his hand on his nephew's calf and rubbed it gently, rubbing small little circles into his leg. He knew how to he affectionate when someone was asleep, but if they were hurt or in tears or showed any other emotion then he was royally screwed, he didn't know how to handle his own emotions so him having to sit down with someone and listen to their issues was a struggle for him.

Barry stirred 5 minutes later and when he did, Alan took notice of how his eyes were exactly like his brother's. He missed his brother and he knew he was innocent but how could he prove it? There was no way he could. The only way he could help his brother was to be there for his kid, and that's why he reached out to Joe and asked for Barry to come stay with him for the summer.

"Mornin, kid" Alan chuckled lightly as Barry buried his head back into his pillow, sighing as he couldn't get settled.

"mornin.." Barry tiredly replied, looking at his uncle through half-lidded eyes.

Just then, Barry's phone broke through the little silence they went in and Barry groaned. He knew it was Iris and so did Alan, that's why he chuckled when Barry answered the phone and basically told Iris to leave him alone.

"Let me talk to her" Alan said softly, gently taking Barry's phone out of his hand and smiling as his nephew just let it happen.

"Hey, Iris. Barry is going to be catching up with his Uncle if that is alright?" Alan asked into the phone, making Iris pause the rant she was halfway through.

"_Hi, Mr Smythe. Yes, that is completely fine. How are you?_" Iris asked.

"I am fine thank you. Now, my nephew and I are going to spend some quality time together, he will speak to you later" Alan said and hung up the phone, putting it back on charge.

He looked back down at Barry who was already back to being half asleep. He knew Central City ran at slightly different times then Ohio did but he didn't realise Barry's jet lag was this bad.

"If you're gonna go back to sleep then I guess we can't cook some food" Alan said with a smirk after seeing Barry smile.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, leaning against Alan for some support. He knew it was going to be a great summer, but he didn't realise that his Uncle would still be the same fun Uncle he was when he was younger. Maybe just maybe, he could get use to being there.

* * *

After Barry and Alan made it to the kitchen, they gave the chef the night off so he could relax and even taste what they make. They knew it would be completely disgusting to the chef but they didn't care, it was about time he had a relaxing evening.

They had decided to cook some lamb, it was simple but they didn't make anything simple. They were going to serve it with some salad for their health.

Alan prepared the lamb whilst Barry prepared the salad. Whilst they were preparing each thing, they decided to play some music, the only issue was that it was from Stacey's playlist.. she was in love with boy bands only.

JLS' song; 'Everybody In Love' started playing and suddenly the kitchen came into life as both Alan and Barry had heard the song before.

_Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
Everybody in love, go put your hands up  
If you're in love, put your hands up hand up_

Barry was spinning around whilst Alan pretended to have a microphone.

_You know you need someone  
When the need's so strong  
When they're gone you don't know how to go on  
So the whole world is stuck in a moment  
Standing still until they come back_

They hadn't realised that the chef had walked in nor that Emma and Stacey had returned, and that Emma just so happened to be filming them.

_You accept that they've, got things to do  
But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you  
If hurt is missing your baby  
I've done too much of it lately_

Once the lamb had been prepped, they placed it in the oven and Barry continued to sing along, not caring that Stacey or anyone else was looking or even filming for that matter. He didn't think he was a good singer but he liked singing anyway, it was just something he did for fun.

_Cuz' every minutes like an hour  
Every hours like a day  
Every day lasts forever  
But what else am i gonna do  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up  
I can't eat, I can't sleep  
what else could it be missing so deep  
long as I'm where you're going to  
I'd wait forever and a day for you  
I wait up, wait up for you_

The song had almost reached the end when Stacey started to clap, making Barry jump and both himself and Alan to look like a deer caught in headlights. They both stared at everyone with wide eyes, Barry even placed his hand onto the gas part of the oven which he didn't even realise was on.

"crap" he said, yanking his hand off of the gas part of the oven and clutching his hand, staring at the blister forming.

"BARRY!" Stacey yelled, running over to him and giving him a huge hug, applying pressure onto the burn, making him wince more. Barry had also flinched under the contact, he hadn't exactly been open to getting unexpected hugs since he started getting beaten up, he just hoped that no-one had noticed.

"Run your hand under cold water" the chef instructed, walking over to Barry and Stacey and grabbing Barry's hand gently, turning on the tap and putting his hand underneath it.

Barry stayed there for a long minute, even Stacey remained at his legs the entire time, she didn't like saying goodbye to him and she wasn't going to let him leave that easily.

"Well, I know you both wanted me to have a relaxing evening but it's okay. How about you all go relax and then I'll finish cooking?" The chef suggested, hurrying them all out of the kitchen, but he gave Barry an ice pack before he ushered them all out.

* * *

Barry was sat at the desk in his room, it was by the window so he could stare at the backyard if he wanted. The moonlight was shining onto the desk and it made Barry smile, he had always liked astronomy but he never wanted to study it, it seemed to advanced.

He had his diary laid out in front of him, it was hard to write with the burn on his hand but he liked the pain so he pushed through it. He had just finished his entry into it and decided to go to sleep, it had been a long day after all. He had tucked Stacey in and even washed the dishes, he was going to help out here as much as he could.

_July 20th, 2011_

_Today was my first day seeing my uncle since the incident. I miss it here. Today had been a good day, still never got to video call Iris, but hey, at least I got to speak to her over the phone. My uncle is out the entire day so I have to take Stacey to her play dates tomorrow :( I heard that her friends have older siblings my age but I don't really wanna meet them, I already am hated enough as it is in my own city, I don't wanna get hurt here. But I'm gonna go now, I'll write in this whenever I can._

_Yours truly; Barry Allen_

* * *

**_Well I'm back with another glee/flash crossover but it isn't exactly leaning towards the flash side this time. It has mentions of Joe, Iris and Central City but it has the entire of the glee side this time. Here is my version on how Sebastian Smythe came to be and how he acts in this story. Also; I do not own JLS but I am super happy they are back together :) anyway, enjoy these next lot of chapters when they come out _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Barry was woken up at _6:02 am_, he had no idea why. It wasn't even a bloody school night and here he was, getting woken up at 6 in the morning for no reason. He was about to drift back to sleep when he felt small feet on his back, then he realised what was going on.. his younger cousin had decided to wake him up.

Groaning, Barry rolled over so Stacey would fall onto his bed and not onto the floor, he opened his eyes and fount her staring at him with wide eyes. He had no idea why she was even awake at this time.

"Stace.. go back to bed" he muttered, turning onto his side so he was looking at her properly.

"I can't sleep.. I can't wait for you to meet Isabelle and her older brother and then her older brother's girlfriend and then her brother's girlfriend's brother!" She exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and heading over to Barry's Xbox, turning it on and giving the controller to Barry whilst she turned the TV on.

"The early bird gets the worm!" She replied looking at his confused face.

Who was she and what did she do with his cousin? The same cousin who refused to leave her bed on school days. The same cousin who didn't even know how a TV worked.

"Where did you learn that?" He mumbled, his eyes slipping shut as curled back up and got comfortable under the comforter. He was in the brink of sleep when a kick to the face made him jolt awake. He stared at Stacey who had an innocent look on her face.

"It wasn't me. It was the boogy man" she replied with, making Barry sigh and slump back into bed. He grabbed his phone and went through all of his notifications. The majority were from Facebook but there was the odd one from Instagram and then the rest were text messages from both Joe and Iris.

"Barry? Are you angry at me?" Stacey asked sadly, she hated upsetting Barry, she never wanted to hurt him.

"No, of course not. I'm annoyed that you woke me up at 6 in the morning but I'm not angry at you, I promise" he reassured her, pulling her on top on him and he started to tickle her, getting a laugh out of her.

She climbed under the comforter and passed Barry the controller, laying her head on his shoulder whilst he flicked through some TV channels on his Xbox. They landed on The Simpsons and watched that the majority of the morning.

* * *

When Barry woke up again, he realised that not only was Stacey pressed up against him but someone had turned all of his stuff off. He grabbed his phone and checked the time; it was _10: 54 am_.

Barry slowly slid out of bed and took a video of Stacey laying in his bed and he sent it to Iris. He knew that she always loved how adorable Stacey was so whenever he got the chance, he would send photos or videos to her of Stacey so she could show Joe.

He walked into his bathroom and locked the door, he washed his face and took a long moment to stare at his reflection. He seemed paler then yesterday for some reason and that confused him but he didn't think anything of it, last night was the first time he had eaten in awhile so maybe his body wasn't use to all the good stuff going in and thought that maybe it was a foreign substance entering his system or something.

He went toilet and washed his hands afterwards, he took the time to look at his arms, some of them had bled onto the white long-sleeved top he had worn last night whilst others had scarred nicely and were healing.

Barry remembered why he did them. He remembered each thing that got said for him to go over the edge, it hurt a lot and made his eyes sting. Before he knew it, he was silently crying as he remembered each time Tony Woodward had bullied him and pushed him over the edge, he remembered each thought he had from after each beating Tony had given him.

Tony had dragged him through the dirt, and he was still getting to him even when he was in a different state. He had no escape from Tony at all.

Barry hadn't realised how long he had been in there until he heard his Auntie walk in and knock on the door lightly, "You okay? Stacey heard you crying earlier and she came and told me"

He sniffed and took a step back, had he really been that loud? He thought he was being quiet. Barry sighed and wiped his eyes, unlocking the door but not leaving the bathroom. Emma walked in moments later, enveloping her nephew in a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder.

She didn't even know what started it, but she was going to find out; Emma Smythe had her ways.

* * *

Once Barry had calmed down, both himself and Emma had walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

The food was laid out in front of them but Barry's stomach felt queasy. He had felt so carefree last night but right now, he had never felt so insecure in his life. First, he broke down in front of his Auntie, and now he can't even stand the sight of food. It really wasn't his day today.

Emma must've noticed how he paled as once he sat down, she passed him a glass of water and rubbed his back. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and checked to see if he had a fever, she frowned when she noticed that he didn't.

"If you start to feel ill, let me know and I'll take Stacey later" she whispered to him, rubbing small circles into the lower portion of his back.

He nodded and took another sip of the water, sighing as it felt nice and easy against his stomach. Barry noticed the way Stacey stared at him with concern but she continued to eat like an animal.

Barry took a small bite of the bacon and swallowed it without throwing up, he didn't want to introduce them to his little eating disorder so he continued to eat even if it made him want to throw up. He would throw it all back up later anyway.

After breakfast, Barry went back upstairs and threw it all up. He made sure his door was locked and just threw it all back up, he didn't need to eat, they just _wanted _him to.

Barry sighed afterwards, feeling better once he had an empty stomach. Barry left the bathroom moments later and sat on his bed. He didn't know how much longer he could hide everything from them and it had only been one full day. They were the last bit of real family he had, and he didn't want to lose them.

Just then, his phone went off by an unknown number, it confused him but then they introduced themselves and explained it to him.

_**Unknown **r u Stacey's cousin?_

**Barry **_um yeah? How did u get my number?_

_**Unknown **oh ur Auntie gave it to me_

_**Barry **so what's ur name?_

_**Unknown** my name is Wes. Isabelle's older brother_

_**Barry **so I'm guessing u know who I am?_

_**Wes **actually I have no idea _

_**Barry **well my name is barry _

_**Wes **nice. So when do u two wanna meet? There is a park nearby that we could go to?_

_**Barry **sure. Meet there in 15?_

_**Wes **sure. See u soon_

_**Barry **see ya_

Barry smiled. Wes seemed nice, nice enough to not want to beat him to a pulp that is.

He stood up with the smile still on his face, he walked down the stairs and to the lounge, where Stacey was watching this TV show.

"Hey, Stace. You wanna start to get ready?" Barry asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Ready for what?" She questioned, standing up on the couch.

"For the play date" he said tickling her, making her squeal.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH" she screamed, jumping off of the couch and sprinting up the stairs. Barry sighed at her antics and went on his phone.

Emma walked in a couple seconds later, a tight smile on her face as she looked at Barry. She was glad that he was here but she didn't want him to be sad about anything, he may not be her nephew by blood but she still loves him the same.

"Hey, Barr" she said as she sat on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, turning his phone off and facing his auntie.

"I wanna talk about earlier. With you, _crying _and everything" she said and she watched as his visibly gulped.

The teen sighed and sunk further into his seat. How could he explain it to her? How could he explain that he was getting bullied so bad that it hurt to think about it all?

Emma watched in silence as her nephew retreated into his head, she hated that something was up with him and all she wanted to do was figure out what exactly was wrong with him.

Just as she was about to question him again, his phone started ringing. She sighed as he stood up and went into a different room to answer it. She was so close to finally solving what was wrong with him but he just so happened to be interrupted.

She sighed and stood up. It was time for the reinforcements.

* * *

Barry answered the phone, surprised for it to be Wes. Well, it was from Wes' caller ID so he took a guess that it was Wes.

"_Hey, Barry_" Wes started, "_Isabelle and I are about to leave_"

Nodding, Barry sighed, he was bored out of his mind waiting for Stacey to get ready. He had been waiting 5 minutes and she still hadn't shown her face. All she needed to do was change her clothes.

"Well Stacey is still getting ready. It's been 5 minutes and still she hasn't came down yet" Barry groaned into the phone, getting a snicker from Wes.

"_That's little relatives for you_" Wes replied, laughing again when he heard Barry groan.

Just then, Stacey ran down the stairs with a bright smile on her face. The world seemed so bright in her eyes and Barry couldn't believe how lucky she was with her life.

"She's finally ready. We're leaving now" Barry said and ended the call.

He pretended to be angry at Stacey but he couldn't, she was so freaking cute that he couldn't stay mad at her. Sighing, Barry rolled his eyes and yelled for his Auntie to call him when she wants them back.

Barry had been nervous about this last night, but now, he didn't even care.

* * *

Wes and Isabelle were silently waiting at the park. He knew Barry would be running a bit late but he expected Thad to be on time, the teen always seemed to be punctual, especially when it came to meeting friends.

Sighing, Wes checked the time; _2:12 pm. _It hadn't even been a solid 5 minutes since they arrived and he was already bored. His girlfriend, Victoria, had to bail as she was going to be at a barbecue with her family.

"ISABELLE!" A voice screeched, making Wes wince. He knew that loud voice from anywhere.. Stacey has finally arrived.

Wes looked up and spotted a lanky figure behind her, he seemed to be closed off and had secrets. You see, Wes could see how people were just by looking at them, some people might think he was judging them but really, he was just really good at reading them.

He stood up and met the lanky figure halfway, he could tell how nervous the other was even if he didn't believe it himself. Wes outstretched his arm first, offering his hand for the other to shake. He could see the hesitation in his posture but nonetheless, he was soon shaking hands with the awkward teen.

"Barry Allen" he said softly, not daring to look Wes in the face.

"Wesley Mills, but you can call me Wes" Wes replied, his voice strong and confident, the complete opposite to what Barry was.

The pair moved to sit down on the bench and watched the younger children mess around, it was amazing on how Stacey had so much energy but she woke up at 6 in the morning and she hadn't even had a nap. It was really cool.

"So, Barry. You seem closed off" Wes said bluntly, not even bothering to look at the teen.

Barry was taken aback by that, no-one had been so upfront with him before, it was weird for someone to just say that.

"w-what do you mean?" Barry stuttered, his whole body tensing.

"What I mean is that, whilst you seem so confident over the phone, when it's face-to-face, you seem guarded" Wes explained, sighing softly as the younger man leaned back into the bench and crossed his arms.

"oh.." Barry mumbled, his eyes directing to the floor.

Wes had seen this all before. A closed off kid, dealing with issues, stuff that hurt him more than he let anyone in on. A number of kids at his school dealt with the same issues, it was the reason why they all transferred to there; Bullying.

"I can tell you're getting bullied" he said out of the blue, and Wes felt, physically _felt _the boy next to him tense. He knew he had just hit a nerve but hey, he was just trying to get him to open up.

"Look. I know I don't even know you, but, I am here for you. There are people who care about you, not all of the people around you are rude" Wes reassured Barry, he wanted to place his hand on his shoulder but some of his friends were still jumpy with contact after being assaulted so many times so he didn't dare touch him.

"why, why do you even care?" Barry asked softly, his watery gaze meeting Wes' sad eyes. He had never been asked that question, he always had good intentions so people never questioned him but Barry did, and it hurt that he didn't even know who he could trust now.

"Some of my friends had been bullied so they transferred to my school, which has a zero bullying tolerance and they knew they were safe. Plus, it's not fair on other people to be bullied for something they didn't even do" Wes admitted, sliding closer to the teen. If he couldn't show comfort by touching him then maybe he could show comfort but just sitting there and listening to him.

"WESLEY!" A male voice yelled, making Barry jump and dart his head to where the noise came from.

"It's just Thad. He's a friend. He won't hurt you" Wes said, helping calm the younger man down. It broke his heart seeing so many kids go through so much and for them to be a shell of the person they use to be at the end of it all.

Thad strolled over and from the look on Wes' face, he knew he had to be more controlled so he shook Barry's hand instead, he would've hugged him if he wasn't being cautious. Stacey had heard Thad yell and ran over to him, she always loved Thad as like an older brother and everyone knew Thad thought of her as a little sister.

"STACEY!" Thad screamed, making Barry jump again, he really needed to become less jumpy.

The pair hugged and Barry just saw there with Wes, waiting for Stacey to run back to Isabelle so the older ones could get acquainted, well for Barry and Thad to become friends.

Once Stacey had ran back off to join Isabelle, Thad had taken a seat next to Wes, letting Barry calm down after the multiple scares.

"Sorry" Thad apologised, a genuine smile on his face as he looked at Barry, who looked back with a small smile on his face.

"It's-it's okay" Barry breathed, feeling better.

"Thad, I think Barry should attend Dalton. What do you think?" Wes said abruptly, getting a squeal of approval from Thad and a groan of annoyance from Barry.

As much as he hated being bullied, he couldn't let his friends deal with it themselves. No-one deserved to be bullied, but he couldn't let all of the heat fall back onto them, it just wasn't fair.

"YEA! He can totally join the Warblers as well!" Thad said a little louder but not loud enough for it to startle Barry.

"What are the Warblers?" Barry questioned, surprised there was a school club named after a bird.

"The Warblers, are a show choir" Wes explained, getting a cough from Thad, "an award winning, show choir, might I add"

"You want me? A clumsy, lanky guy to join a show choir in which people were all singing and dancing? I'm sorry but I don't wanna get made fun of anymore then I would if I switched" Barry remarked, his eyes rolling at the idea of joining the group.

"C'mon! The Warblers are at the very top of the food chain at Dalton! There is nothing more stereotypical then joining the Choir group. Plus, there is a zero bullying tolerance at Dalton" Thad exclaimed, eager to try and change Barry's mind.

"I'll think about it. But unless something comes and makes me change my mind, I won't be switching anytime soon" Barry explained, changing the subject of the conversation.

* * *

_July 21st, 2011_

_I can't believe it's been my first full day back in Ohio. I've already made two friends who are hellbent on making me transfer to Dalton. I like my school though, as much as I hate getting bullied, I love it there and there is no way I can switch, is there? I mean, I can't leave Iris behind, can I? _

_Tony I would happily leave behind, just like the rest of the neanderthals who like beating me and my friends up but I can't leave my friends behind. Granted, they don't always act like my friends but they are, ugh. My head is all over the place. Well, I'm going to go and not like to eat the food I'm made / bye._

_Yours truly; Barry Allen. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Barry arrived to Westerville, Ohio. His head was all over the place for no reason, well, unless you call him deciding whether or not to transfer to Dalton or not, no reason then yeah.

Emma and Alan had became more observant of Barry over the past two days, he had been eating less and showing his face less, it had them worried. Barry Allen was such an optimistic kid, he always had some of the brightest smiles but he had yet to show one, or even let loose.

Alan had contacted Joe, explaining his concerns but ended up concerning Joe himself, he hadn't noticed with Joe being busy, he was and Iris was just in the dark as he was. They knew about the bullying, but they didn't mention it to Emma and Alan, in hopes of not betraying Barry's trust in them.

After Barry had been introduced to Wes and Thad, the three had became an unlikely trio who not only had each other on Xbox and PS4, but he had both of their numbers, at least he could contact them if he needed their help.

Barry's trust issues usually held him back from making friends but, he trusted Wes and Thad, he trusted them a lot even if he didn't show it. It took him awhile to loosen up around them but he did, and he was glad he did. The boys all shared common interests in videogames, movies, singing and even the same music taste. They really were like peas in a pod, they were all either calling or yelling at each other on Xbox, he had really grown to like Thad and Wes.

Barry was silently sitting on his bed as he went through his Instagram account. He had been ignoring social media for the longest time, knowing there was bound to be multiple death threats sent to him, but he didn't care anymore. Nothing really hurt him anymore after he explained it all to Wes, hell, he even showed Wes the bruises and the cuts on his arms.

Alan, Emma and Stacey were all out for the day and Wes and Thad had invited themselves over, they wanted to hear him sing before he was introduced to Warblers, he hadn't even decided if he was going to transfer or not and he was already being introduced to the others.

He was on his phone, checking Facebook when suddenly Iris called him. It wasn't videocall or anything, it was straight up just a normal call and that confused him. Iris would usually text him beforehand, right? He answered immediately, knowing it must've been important.

"Iris? What's wrong?" He asked, he could hear her sniffing on the other side, it broke his heart.

"_Bear.. you-you can't come back.. T-Tony, he-he_" Iris couldn't continue, she had broken down into tears and Barry's heart ached, he hated it when Iris was sad.

"Iris.. what did Tony do?" His breathing had turned into his chest heaving from the anxiety in his head. What did Tony do? What was Iris so upset about?

"_He-he.. pushed o-one of your friends too far.. they-they are in the hospital right now. My dad doesn't think he'll make it_" and Barry's heart just dropped.. he could've helped, he could've done everything he could've to prevent it but he didn't even know his friend was struggling.

Tony was a sick human, but it made him feel even worse when he realised he couldn't help one of his friends. He didn't even care which one it was, he had failed to help one of them either way.

"_Barry? Barry?_" Iris sniffed. Barry ended the call and chucked his phone onto the far side of his bed, letting the news sink in.

Just then, his phone blew up, Barry knew who it was though, he knew that Tony would want the same thing to happen to him. He shakily grabbed his phone and sighed when he realised it was Joe, well mainly Joe, there was the odd text from Iris and even some Instagram and Facebook notifications from Tony.

_**Joe **bear?_

_**Joe **bear? Iris told you didn't she?_

_**Joe **don't do anything stupid, please_

_**Joe **answer me goddammit_

_**Iris **dads worried that ur not answering_

_**Iris **I'm worried Barr_

_**Iris **pls talk to me :(_

Barry completely ignored the texts and went straight onto what Tony had sent him. They were screenshots of what he had sent to his friend moments before he tried to kill himself. It was clear Tony wanted him to feel the exact same way, and boy did he. He already felt like it, he had been told to join his friend several times before when he had attempted previous times, so he was use to it.

Barry stood up and wiped his eyes, he walked into his bathroom and locked the door. He was so upset that he didn't even notice Wes had started calling him and that Thad had began texting him frantically.

* * *

Wes was confused when Emma Smythe had managed to get his number. He knew that Barry had his number but he didn't know whether he had given it to his auntie or not.

_**Emma **hey, it's Emma Smythe, Stacey's Mom. I know you're probably freaked out but can you try and get ahold of Barry please, he isn't answering his phone and I'm getting worried. Something happened and no-one can get in touch with him._

Wes' heart stopped. He begged for Barry to answer when he tried to call him, he begged, hoping that Barry was just really busy and didn't notice his phone had been going off. He just hoped Barry hadn't gone down that path.

He had managed to get ahold of Thad and the pair repeatedly spammed his phone until they decided to just go over to his house. It made much more sense. They met up at the park by Wes' and ran to the Smythe residence, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Emma was on a nice little walk with Alan as Stacey had ran off ahead like all little children would do. Suddenly, Alan's phone interrupted the silence they were in. He was shocked to see it was Joe calling him so he answered as quickly as it had began ringing.

"_Mr Smythe_" Joe said urgently, "_one of Barry's friends had tried to commit suicide and now I can't get ahold of him. Iris told him and she hadn't heard anything from him since._"

Alan immediately told Emma to start phoning the boy, to see if he was alright. When it went straight to voicemail, they knew they had to get back. Their nephew needed them, and they weren't going to let anything happen to him.

* * *

Wes and Thad arrived at the Smythe residence within minutes. The pair dashed into the house, thankfully it was unlocked. They knew that none of the maids they had would be there nor the chef, in fact they remembered Barry telling them that it would just be them three until his Aunt, Uncle and cousin came back.

"BARRY!" Wes screamed, running up the staircase. He was beyond scared.

Thad ran behind him, the pair of them banging on every single door there was until they reached Barry's room. The only room that was unlocked.

The bathroom door was locked. That's what made Wes' heard stop again. He couldn't let this happen, he had almost lost someone this way before, he couldn't lose someone else.

"Barry, open up! It's me and Thad" Wes exclaimed, banging on the door.

"g-go away, wes" a voice said from behind the door, a soft, upset voice. Barry. At least he was alive.

"Barr, please.. your aunt is worried.. we all are" Thad pleaded, he had grown accustomed to having Barry around, he didn't wanna lose him now.

"you-you don't have to be worried" Barry sniffed, "im fine.."

That made Wes groan. He knew Barry was far from fine. That kid was anything _other _then fine.

"C'mon Barr.. let us in, please" Thad begged softly, aware that they would get nowhere if they were being frantic about it all.

The door unlocked but it didn't open. Taking it as their ticket to enter, Wes opened the door slowly, finding Barry on the floor by the sink with his head resting on his arms. He had his knees up to his chest and he had his arms propped up on them.

"Barry?" Wes asked gently, kneeling next to him.

When he got no response from him, he crouched beside him, gently placing a hand onto his shoulder, Thad doing the same the other side.

The pair could feel the trembling body underneath their touch, at least he seemed alive, that was the good thing about it all. Barry's phone hadn't stopped going off since the pair had arrived but they didn't bother to answer it, Barry was safe now and that's all that mattered. Something was clutched in Barry's right hand, so Thad gently proved open Barry's hand and grabbed whatever he was holding.. it was a razor blade.. a razor blade covered in blood, and it was fresh.

"Barr, let me see your arms.. let me see them" Wes whispered to Barry, trying to uncurl Barry from his legs. It was easier said then done though, he had a really good grip on himself.

"Barry.. just let me look" Wes had successfully managed to pry Barry off of himself but he had hugged both of his arms to his chest, but that didn't matter. The amount of blood painted on his bottoms and his chest was all the answer he needed. Barry kept his head down, his chin resting on his chest as he failed to meet both Wes' and Thad's concerned looks.

Instead of trying to get his arms away, Wes just enveloped him into a hug, rocking the sobbing teen back and forth so he would calm down. Thad sat there silently, not wanting to ruin the moment between the boys. When he had first met Barry, the kid seemed closed off, scared of almost everything but when he had gotten use to seeing both himself and Wes, then he let himself out. He showed them the real him.

It had been 10 minutes since they had arrived at the Smythe residence and they were glad that it was just them three, they were glad that nothing had happened, well nothing _life threatening _had happened.

"Let's go get your arms wrapped, Barr" Wes said as he coaxed Barry into a standing position, he still had his arms folded into his chest and kept his gaze to the floor but he listened to him.

They guided him to his bed and Thad let him lean on him whilst Wes went hunting for some towels. Each time Barry's phone went off, he could feel the kid tense, could feel the need to just _get away_, to _run _from it all.

Thad grabbed Barry's phone but refused to give it to him, instead, he looked at every single notification there was. He read all of the ones from Tony, all of the ones from Joe and even from Iris. Hell, even the ones from his Aunt and Uncle. He decided to read Joe's, Iris' and his Aunt and Uncle's aloud.

_**Iris **Barry? Please pick up! Your Uncle is really freaked out _

_**Iris **pls.. pls just answer me :(_

_•_

_**Joe **bartholomew henry allen.. answer your goddamn phone_

_**Joe **bear? C'mon bear_

_**Joe **your uncle is worried.. so am I and Iris hasn't stopped crying_

_•_

_**Emma **sweetheart, please answer us.._

_**Emma **we're all worried_

_**Emma **don't make me have to get your uncle involved_

_**Emma **Barry?_

_**Emma **call me.. please_

_•_

_**Alan **kiddo?_

_**Alan **can I have an answer to at least know you're alive?_

_**Alan **i haven't rung the police or anyone, I just want an answer_

_**Alan **Barr.. talk to me /_

Barry remained silent as he used Thad as a leaning post, he didn't want to scare anyone but his head was all over the place. It hurt to think, to do _anything _really.

Wes walked back in moments later, towels in hand. He crouched down in front of Barry, his eyes were closed but he was far from asleep, they both knew that. He grabbed Barry's arms lightly and gasped at the mess. He had reopened half of the cuts and then created new ones, even some phrases were imprinted in there. It made Wes _sick_. The kid had become like a little brother to him, he hated seeing his family hurt.

Barry flinched when pressure was added to his arms, it was seriously painful. He had been feeling lightheaded from the blood loss but he wanted to drift to sleep when he felt really dizzy after the pressure had been added. Wes must've noticed as he said something, it was all muffled to Barry, and his cheek was getting tapped moments later.

"Hey.. Barry, stay with us" Thad asked, feeling Barry's weight slowly shift onto him.

"Barry? Wake up" He said, nudging the teen with his shoulder, trying to rouse him.

The last thing Barry saw was Wes pressing towels against his arms again before he drifted away. To the land of pain free rest.

* * *

When Barry came to he wasn't feeling the best. His arms ached and he felt really weak, his arms had been bandaged up and he hadn't even realised he was laying in his bed.

Wes, Emma, Alan and Thad all surrounded his bed. After Barry had passed out, Thad had called Alan and they came home, they hadn't gotten any doctors involved as the bleeding had stopped when they arrived but it still didn't make them feel any less sick as they glanced at Barry's arms whilst they wrapped them up. Alan had called Joe after they had arrived back at the house and told him everything whilst he checked up on Barry himself.

"Barry?" Alan questioned, placing his hand on Barry's arm as he saw the teen stirring. When Barry flinched under the touch, Alan pulled his arm away as if he had been burnt. Barry had _never _flinched away from him before.

They all watched as Barry groaned and his eyes fluttered, they knew he hadn't tried to but it still could've gone down that path. It still could've led to him bleeding out so bad that he had to get rushed to hospital like his friend did.

"what?" Barry asked, confused. The last thing he remembered was him leaning against Thad, he didn't remember anything after that. His head ached from the lights that were on in his room, he wanted them off.

"We should talk, Barry.." Alan sighed as he sat on the edge of Barry's bed. He helped Barry sit up, knowing his kid was still weak and everything.

"Talk about what?" Barry asked quietly, knowing the answer. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to tell them anything about his life.

"You're going to go to Dalton Acadmey.. and Joe's already approved of it all"

* * *

**_So, A) sorry if this is triggering to anyone, B) should I speed this up or not? Also, not every chapter will have a diary entry in, I have an idea for this book and I think it will be cool but I'm not entirely sure but anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this book :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Barry had survived an entire week in Ohio. One sixth of his summer had gone already and it was action packed. After the whole ordeal, Barry had to confess everything to well, everyone. He confessed to Joe and Iris via video call and he confessed to Alan and Emma as well.

The second week of summer meant spending a month in Paris.. the city of _love_. It was ironic that he was going to the city of love whilst the person he _loved _was in an entirely different country or whatever.

It was two days before the trip and Barry had been dragged out to Lima Bean, the resident coffee shop so he could meet a couple more of the Warblers. Their names were Nick and Jeff or something, Barry didn't pay much attention after their chat. He was too busy setting up his new phone his Uncle had bought him, it was the latest model and everything.

Barry hadn't bothered getting any types of social media on his phone, he only got his friends and Joe's and Iris' phone numbers as well as Alan's and Emma's as he didn't want to deal with Tony.

"I cannot wait for you to meet Nick and Jeff, Barr!" Thad exclaimed, he was having an issue keeping the smile off of his face.

"Do I seriously have to meet _more _people?" Barry groaned. He was content with just having Thad, Wes, Stacey, Alan and Emma whilst he was there, he didn't see the point in making more friends.

"Now that you're going to Dalton, it's best you meet some more people" Wes explained, he knew he was leaving Barry in some capable hands as he was going away to college once summer let up.

"fine.. whatever" Barry mumbled, his arms crossing over his chest in a protective manner. When he felt his anxiety spike, he would always cross his arms and tighten it whenever it got worse, Thad had discovered. So whenever he did it, he would gently tap him in the leg and give him the '_stop crossing your arms because you have nothing to worry about_' look.

So that's exactly what Thad did, he gently tapped Barry on the leg and gave him the look, but he knew that the more he did it, the more Barry felt the need to protect himself. It was his self defence.

"Hey Wes, Thad" a voice said, causing the trio to turn around, well for Barry and Thad to turn around whilst Wes smiled at the approaching pair. Barry could tell that they weren't from this country, well with one of them their accent was different and they looked way more tanned then usual.

"Hey guys" Thad replied, a smile on his face as well whilst Barry stared blankly at the duo.

Nick and Jeff walked over to the trio and grabbed some chairs, they were seated next to Wes whilst Barry remained at Thad's side, silent whilst they all caught themselves up.

"Guys, this is Barry. He's going to be attending Dalton as of the end of summer" Wes said, making Nick's and Jeff's faces light up.

"You have got to absolutely try out for the Warblers!" Nick screeched, he didn't care if he was making a scene.

"C'mon, it'll be fun" Jeff added, to Barry he sounded like he was more from New Zealand but he wasn't exactly sure anymore. The accents sounded too similar to him.

"Guys. I can't sing. I'm lanky and I'll probably trip over my own feet. There's no point" Barry said softly, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms again, he ignored Thad's glare.

"Dude. Let's go to a karaoke bar with the rest of the Warblers tomorrow! You can sing and we can all get drunk, it's a win-win" Thad exclaimed, he had heard Barry sing before but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so he went along with it all.

"I'll go as well. Probably should make an appearance" Wes shrugged, smiling softly at Barry.

"Fine.. I'll go" Barry sighed, getting squeals of approval from Thad, Nick and Jeff. This was going to be one heck of a summer.

* * *

Once Barry had returned back, he immediately started to pack, only because he had plans the next night.

He was blasting music through his speaker as he got himself ready, his wardrobe had changed a lot since Emma and Alan fount our everything so he decided to walk around either shirtless or shortsleeved, at least that way they'd be able to see if he did it again.

_You make it hard for me to see somebody else  
I'm calling her your name  
Yeah it's messed up, 'cause I'm thinkin' 'bout you_

Barry danced around his wardrobe as he sang along to Chris Brown. He hadn't told Iris this but he had always loved Chris Brown, he knew that she _hated _him and he didn't want to start an argument for liking his stuff so he remained quiet about it all.

_It's your fault, babe  
I never wanted us to break up  
No, not this way  
But you don't understand it, girl  
When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

In all honesty, he couldn't wait for tomorrow night. He'd get the chance to live a little, be with friends and live out his childhood. Ever since his mother's death he had become really mature for his age, but now he got to tone it down a bit.

_And when I'm with her, it's only 'bout the sex  
With you I had a bad romance  
And if I could, just trade her in, I would  
'Cause nobody can pass ya, no, yeah_

Barry hadn't noticed that Nick and Jeff had came along with Wes and Thad. He knew that Thad and Wes were coming over as they had dropped Isabelle over and they were gonna stay. If Barry knew Nick and Jeff were coming over, then he would've kept a shirt on, but now they had seen his fading bruises and scars.. crap..

_Think I better let her go  
Can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
(No, she ain't you)  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
She ain't you, no she ain't you_

Barry continued to sing and dance around his room, he was skidding everywhere and just acting like an absolute idiot but no-one had started to laugh yet.

_I been sleeping out  
For quite some nights now  
It's not the same in my bed  
But if she found out, what's going on in my head_

At some point, Barry grabbed his Xbox controller and started to use it as a microphone, and he could hear snickers behind him but he was too busy dancing, he only thought for it to be Wes and Thad anyway.

_It'll be all bad, have me right back  
But you don't understand it, girl  
When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands  
And when I'm with her, it's only 'bout the sex_

Barry had began to actually try and sing, and Nick and Jeff just admired him. He was a good singer, no doubt about it. Nick had caught glances of Barry's arms and it made him feel sick, he had seen bullying get taken to a whole new level before but he had never seen self-inflicted scars on anyone before.

_With you I had a bad romance  
And if I could, just trade her in, I would  
'Cause nobody can pass ya, no, yeah_

As the song continued, Barry hadn't realised how much the lyrics related to himself and Iris. Especially in the chorus. It related _a lot _to his and Iris' relationship.

_I think I better let her go  
Can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you_

A small crowd had gathered by the door as Isabelle and Stacey had joined the others. They had heard the singing from downstairs whilst Emma and Alan were outside in the sunshine.

_No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No, she ain't she ain't you  
No_

Wes smirked as he turned to Nick and Jeff. Seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, if they thought he was good before, it was nothing compared to what he was going just then.

_Think I better let her go  
Can't leave you alone  
Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you  
I wanna leave but I'm afraid  
That you don't even feel the same  
And now I realize that she ain't you  
(No, she ain't you)  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
She ain't you, no, she ain't you_

Barry had his back to his door. He had packed his entire suitcase whilst singing and dancing, there had to be some kind of medal for that, surely there had to be. That's why when they all started clapping and whistling he was terrified. He had jumped so far he pressed his back against the wall opposite the doorway. He had his arms spread outwards, letting his scars be on show.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen.. you are an _amazing _singer" Wes summed up, clapping and stepping towards the still terrified teen. It was as if he had a heart attack.

"When you said you were terrible I thought you were telling the truth.. but Barry, you.. are.. amazing" Nick whispered, his mouth agape as he struggled to find words. The kid was amazing, and he _was _going to join the Warblers whether he wanted to or not.

"Bear, what are those lines on your arms?" Stacey asked innocently as she walked into the room, her eyes were glued to the scars on Barry's arms.

"Oh.. they-they are nothing, go back downstairs with Isabelle.." Barry requested softly, sighing in relief when they listened to him.

"Well.. you're going to become a Warbler one way or another. Whether you want to or not, especially since the others will be there" Thad said, bringing the room back to a less awkward conversation. That got chuckles from everyone, including Barry.

"Food anyone?" Jeff asked, he didn't want to ask Barry about his scars, especially after his reaction from when Stacey asked about them.

"I'm not hungry" Barry replied as he zipped his suitcase up. Truth was, he didn't feel hungry anymore, he had told everyone about his self harming issue but not about his eating disorder. They didn't need to know about that though, only if it becomes a major issue. Wes sighed, he had been trying to get Barry to eat in days but it just wasn't working, he knew he couldn't force him to eat but he knew he _needed _to eat before it resulted in him becoming really ill.

Thad, Jeff and Nick all walked back downstairs, ready to go order some pizza whilst Wes eyed Barry. He knew he was overstepping his place in helping Barry get better but it was his goal by the end of the summer was to get Barry to at least have _two _meals a day without them being thrown back up.

"Barr, you gotta eat something. At least have _one _slice.. you haven't eaten all day" Wes said, a small frown on his face as he watched Barry sway on his feet; the lightheaded ness from not eating, Wes reasoned.

"I'm _fine_" Barry growled, his slightly unfocused eyes meeting Wes' concerned ones within seconds. They both knew it was a lie though, not everyone who says they're fine are, some just say it to get people to leave them alone.

"Bartholomew.." Wes smirked as Barry tensed at the use of his full name, he knew how much he _despised _being called Bartholomew.

"Wes, just leave me to do whatever the _fuck _I want.. it's my life and my body, if I don't wanna eat then I don't wanna eat. Simple" Barry snapped back, his eyes glossing over.

Wes hadn't thought of it that way. It was Barry's body and it was Barry's life but he was only trying to _help_. He knows as much as he can do is to encourage him to eat, not use the things he hates against him, that just made him lose trust.

"I'm sorry, Barry. I just.. I want to help you, get better" he admitted, dragging Barry to his bed once he started to sway on his feet again. He didn't need Barry passing out on him whilst he was trying to explain his point.

"You're-you're the first person to want to help me.. and I-I.. just don't know what to do. It's just so confusing" Barry growled angrily, mainly angry at himself,

"Look.. I'll back off as long as you eat something a day. It can be small or whatever but just _something_. Deal?" Wes asked, sticking his hand out for Barry to shake.

It took him a second for him to agree but he finally shook Wes' hand and sighed, he was going to have a slice of the pizza and then be done for the night.

* * *

**_A) the song is Chris Brown; She ain't you _**

**_B) I hope you enjoyed this chapter _**

**_C) I do not own the song :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Barry had been up the entire night. He hadn't seemed bothered to meet Wes, Thad, Nick and Jeff but right now, he was sleep deprived and his anxiety had started to act up.

It was 5 hours before he was meeting up with the Warblers at the karaoke place when he had been added into this group chat. It confused him but he was added into this text group chat, he still hadn't been keen on the idea of trusting himself with social media.

**_Nick added Wes, Jeff, Barry and Thad to the chat._**

_**Nick **WHOS READY 4 TONIGHT!?_

_**Barry **no comment /_

_**Jeff **c'mon Bear, lighten up!_

_**Wes **guys. leave him be_

_**Thad **I can't wait :)_

_**Barry has left the chat**_

The more everyone spoke about tonight the more it made him feel scared. He didn't know what to expect, hell he didn't even know if these Warblers would like him. He knew he'd have to meet them at some point but he was leaving for Paris at _3:30 _am, he didn't need to deal with this before he left.

_**Wes **Barry? U ok?_

_**Barry **I just need time_

_**Wes **okay. Txt me if u need me_

_**Barry **will do _

Barry always looked up to Wes, even if he was pushy, he always had looked up to him after they became friends.

It was an hour before he had to leave when he decided to get ready. He slowly got up and walked up the vast stairs, he couldn't wait to wear the new clothes his uncle had bought him.

Barry had decided on wearing a simple white shortsleeved t-shirt with a red button up, which he didn't do up, with his dark blue jeans and some classic black and white converse.

* * *

When Barry pulled up to the karaoke place, he was relieved to only see Wes, Thad and Jeff there, at least he'd be here before he got ambushed.

As Barry climbed out of his car, all the doubts he had came rubbing back but he held himself together, taking deep breaths as he attempted to calm his rising nerves.

"Hey, Barry" Wes said calmly, a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey guys" Barry responded, getting pulled into a side hug by Jeff.

When the pair eased out of each other, Jeff kept his arms placed gently but firmly against Barry, giving the teen a slight squeeze whenever he felt him tense. It was clear that he was trying to ease his nerves.

"WESLEY?" A male screeched, making Barry jump from the noise. He wasn't good with loud noises unless he could see who they were coming from so having someone yell, really didn't help.

"Hey, Jon" Wes smiled, walking towards the tall blonde guy, giving him a hug.

"Jonathan" Jeff nodded at the taller man, keeping his arm securely wrapped around Barry's shoulders. Nick had gone over and hugged him as well, but not before whispering something in his ear.

Little did Barry know that Wes and the other idiots had done something for him, they had changed his name so no-one would realise he was _the _kid back in the year 2000 who watched his mother die.

"So.. you're Sebastian, right?" Jon asked as he slowly approached the pair.

"umm.. ye-yeah." Barry stuttered," Sebastian Smythe"

He liked that. That name had a good ring to it.

"You're Alan's son?" Jon questioned, his parents had heard of the Smythe's but they didn't realise they had another kid.

"Yeah, got stuck in boarding school for a bit but now here I am" Barry shrugged, he was silently thanking Wes, Thad, Nick and Jeff for creating that new name for him, at least he could create a new lifestyle too.

"Well, my name is Jon and I think you're a cool guy" Jon said with a smile, making Barry smile too.

"Let's go inside and wait for the others" He said with a chuckle, guiding Barry away from Jeff.

Jon also turned out to be a science nerd so whilst the others waited outside, they got themselves some water and spoke about a _lot _of science.

* * *

_I said,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Or love's gonna get you down,  
I said,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Or love's gonna get you down._

Barry, Jon, Wes, Thad, Nick and Jeff had all fount a table once the others arrived, it seemed like a decent place.

It wasn't too crowded but there were quite a couple people, the atmosphere was light, minus the amount on drunk singers there were and with how poorly one of them was singing.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Or love's gonna get you down,  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,  
Or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
Or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
Or love's gonna get you down._

"So, Sebastian?" A warbler questioned, Barry/Sebastian nodded, "how come you're only just transferring to Dalton?"

Barry/Sebastian sighed," well, because I was pretty rude to a lot of my teachers at my previous school, I got sent to a boarding school _way _out of Ohio. But now I'm back and I'm going to Dalton"

They all seemed understanding, at least he knew he could trust them with his new _life_. That's what it was. His new life, getting a new name started it all.

"So, Bas, can you sing?" Jon asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't think I'm very good but I know Wes will literally beat my ass if I say anything negative about it so I guess" Barry chuckled, getting laughs from the entire table.

"C'mon Bas, go sing something for us!" Another Warbler yelled, getting nods of yes from the others.

"I'll go with you" Wes mouthed to Barry, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay.. calm down, I'll go up there" Barry gave in and stood up, Wes joining him and leading him to where the DJ was.

"Hey, can you play JLS, 'Beat Again'?" Wes asked, his arm wrapped protectively against Barry's shoulders. The DJ nodded and passed them both microphones.. at least everyone except the Warblers were drunk.

**Barry:**

_Damn,  
The Doctor's just  
Finished telling me  
There's no time_

_Losing you could be the  
End of me and that I  
Should do the things  
That I wanna do  
How could I?_

**Wes:**

_Without you,  
Without you,  
Oh, oh_

_'Cause your the only  
One I let in  
Tell me how to stop  
This feeling  
Spreading  
I'm hoping somehow  
That you know  
Oh oh_

**Both:**

_Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again_

_Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
Hey, hey, hey_

**Barry:**

_If I died,  
Yeah would you come  
To my funeral  
Would you cry?  
Would you feel some regret  
That we didn't try?  
Or would you fall apart  
The same as I, I, I, I_

**Wes:**

_Oh,  
And would it always  
Haunt you baby?  
That you missed your chance  
To save me?  
'Cause you know its not  
Too late  
Hey, hey ,hey_

All the Warblers were cheering as Barry and Wes danced and sang on the stage, they had all heard that the new kid was good, but they didn't expect him to be _this _good. He was almost as good as Blaine, and Blaine was the beat singer there.

**Both:**

_Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again_

_Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart  
Won't Beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me_

**Barry:**

_Hey,  
I need you_  
_Back in my arms  
I need love CPR  
'Cause its getting  
So cold, ooh  
I need you back again,  
Or else I'll never mend,  
And girl if I go  
I go, I go, I go_

**Both:**

_Let's just get back together,  
We should've never broke up  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again  
We should've stayed together  
'Cause when you left me it stopped  
They're telling me  
That my heart won't beat again_

_Won't beat again  
It's killing me  
That my heart  
Won't beat again  
Won't beat again  
It's killing me_

_Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please don't let me, go_

_Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please don't let me, go_

_Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please don't let me, go_

_Hey, come on  
I'm beggin'  
Please don't let me, go_

Once the song ended, Barry and Wes were both breathing heavily, they had performed it as if they were playing at a sold out concert, not like if they were in a karaoke bar. When they arrived back at the table, Wes and Barry were given many pats on the back and surprise hugs, which some of the Warblers noticed how Sebastian flinched but they didn't question it.

"Now, it's your guys turns to get your asses up there!" Barry said as he caught his breath, his face bubbly for the first time in awhile.

"Is that a challenge, Mr Smythe?" A warbler questioned, a smirk on his face as he gathered someone else and they went up there.

* * *

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note_

They all watched as the two Warblers danced around the stage, familiar to what Barry and Wes had done moments before.

_Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

The duo were really getting into the artist's skin, acting as though they had rehearsed a dance for a music video.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

When the pair started getting really touchy with each other Barry's eyes widened. They were open gays.. he had no issue with that, but they seemed to have the time of their life, doing whatever the _fuck_ they want whilst his friend is still in the hospital because he had a boyfriend. A _secret _boyfriend.

Everyone up here was so care free, and he was glad to be apart of that now. This was about to be the best year of his life.

* * *

More and more of the Warblers eventually all did at least one song for the night, and the majority of them had at least gotten them self tipsy. Now, Barry regretted driving. He could always call his Uncle, but he didn't want to burden him. Barry had gotten himself drunk, quite drunk and he hated that he forgot that he had to drive.

"Seb, I'm not letting you drive to your house in your state. You will end up in a crash, let me drive you" a warbler who was called Trent implied.

"M ok" Barry slurred, he knew he'd regret it the next morning but didn't care, if he was going to get on a plane hungover then so be it, it was only 11 at night anyway.

"Pass me your keys, and I know where the Smythe's live because we go to their gala so just crash on the back seats and I'll get you there, then I'll take a cab back to mine" Trent insisted as he fished for Barry's keys.

He hauled the drunk teen to his feet and supported him as they left the bar. He spent around 10 minutes trying to find Barry's car and once he did, he unlocked it and placed the drunk teen against the back seats and within seconds he had fallen asleep, at least he wouldn't have to listen to him talking about nonsense whilst he's drunk.

The ride back was quiet, well for Trent it was peaceful, for Barry; he had been going in and out of sleep since the ride began. He hated being lucid, it was the worst thing in the world for him, especially since he _wanted _to remember this. He wanted to remember that time when one of his friends dropped him off at his house whilst he was completely drunk. It would've been a funny story to share but now, he just so happened to be a lucid mess in the back of his own car.

When Trent pulled up at the Smythe residence, he parked Barry's car in the garage and once the car was off, he walked to the backseat and woke up the now sleeping Barry. He gently shook the lanky figure awake and dragged him all the way to the lounge and dropped him off onto one of the couches. Trent sent a text out to Wes and then left, he had made sure there was some Advil and a bowl next to Barry whilst he laid in one of the throws and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

_27th July, 2011_

_Wow.. remind me to never drink again, and to also thank Trent for the lift. I have two hours until I have to be at the airport so here I am, writing in this once again. It had been awhile and I had made some more friends, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Jon and some others. My mind is still blurry and I am severely hung over but life goes on. We move. Well, I'm going to go and enjoy the next hours of travel and me trying not to bring all the alcohol I had up. Bye._

_Yours truly; Barry Allen_

* * *

**_Welp. I am back with the Diary entry. The songs used in this chapter are:_**

**_•Lollipop- Mika_**

**_•Beat Again- JLS_**

**_•Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Heroes_**

**_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

It was official. Barry never wanted to leave his bed. He had been in Paris for 5 days and had already gotten himself ill. As much as he wanted to blame Europe's weather, it really was his own fault, if he hadn't decided to go and stand out in the rain in nothint but boxers because he had lost a bet against his Uncle then he wouldn't be lying on his bed days later believing he was dying.

Alan knew that he was seriously ill, he had been up all night with Barry as everything he had eaten on the trip, which wasn't a lot and made him concerned, decided to make a reappearance in the toilet and god did that make him want to bring up his food as well.

Barry had only just gotten to sleep when Stacey ran into his room, screaming for him and making his already growing headache form faster.

"BARRY!" She screamed, standing at the edge of his bed.

"what?" Barry croaked, his voice being raspy after the amount of vomiting he had done all the way through the night.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled again, rubbing onto the bed and jumping on it. What she didn't realise was that she had pressed on his stomach, and that made him go green.

"Why are you green?" She asked as his face had changed like a snap of her fingers.

Instead of answering her though, he bolted for the bathroom and dry heaved for a solid 5 minutes before he collapsed at the side of the toilet, his back pressed against the cool tiles of his own bathroom.

Alan and Emma were seated downstairs, they were discussing their plans after Barry's illness kind of threw them out of the window. They had originally planned to go see the Louvre and to buy some paintings for the home back in Ohio.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps rushing to the bathroom and Alan was up within seconds, running to go and see if Barry was okay. He had gotten worried about how pale he was and he didn't want for Barry to pass out again, it wasn't fun hearing his nephew had passed out for bleeding out slightly.

Stacey was standing on Barry's bed when he arrived, but he ignored her and went into the bathroom where Barry continued to dry heave, it took him awhile before he stopped and he placed his back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall.

"You okay?" He asked softly, pressing the back of his hand to Barry's forehead.

"M stomach hurts" he mumbled, his eyes closing as he moved his head in the direction of his Uncle, planting himself on Alan's shoulder. He could feel the warmth radiating from his nephew and knew he needed to check his temperature but he couldn't exactly leave Barry.

"Stacey, come here quickly" He asked urgently, knowing she probably felt guilty about waking him up.

"Yes, dad?" She asked politely, staring at Barry.

"Go ask mom for a thermometer please" he ordered her to do.

Once she was gone, Alan gathered Barry into his arms and held the trembling teen. He hated that he made that bet with Barry but it was for jokes at the time and they both agreed to not back down.

* * *

Barry and his uncle were at a nearby fancy pub enjoying a lacrosse match. Ever since they had arrived in Paris it had been Alan's goal to get him to fall in love with Lacrosse.

They were sitting there with Courvoisier in pint glasses at the bar and suddenly Alan had an idea.

"Let's make a bet" he said suddenly, getting a confused look in response.

"If Bamumeister win against Betrand, then you have to go outside in the rain in nothing other then your underwear" he said, getting a laugh from Barry.

"_Commencer_" he said, showing off his french knowledge.

* * *

Stacey had returned with Emma following suite and they all sat on the floor. Emma gave Alan the thermometer and gently nudged Barry's head and slipped it into his ear. The teen groaned but didn't move, he really felt like it was moving a bunch of really heavy weights.

After a minute or so, he pulled the thermometer out and stared at the reading; _102.4_.

"He's got an 102 degree fever" he said with a sigh, kissing the top of Barry's head.

"Lets get you back to bed, Barr" Emma said, helping Alan lean Barry against the wall so he could get up. They both then helped him stand up and walked him to the bedroom, where he fell face first onto the bed.

"I'll go get some medicine, Stacey will come with me" Emma whispered to Alan, who was sitting next to Barry on the bed.

Alan nodded and sighed as he stared down at Barry, he had his face planted into Alan's lap and had drifted to sleep. He knew he'd have to tell Joe so then Barry wouldn't have to video call Iris later but he didn't want to move, Barry had finally settled and he was glad.

He didn't realise taking Barry in would be this difficult but he was glad he did, he was glad to have a good relationship with his nephew again.

"M feel sick" Barry mumbled into Alan's leg, making him chuckle lightly, and rub circles into his stomach, his brother _loved _it and if he was anything like his brother then he would love it too.

"Go back to sleep, Barr" he said softly, staring down at Barry.

"sorry for getting sick" he said as he drifted back to sleep.

He always felt like everything was his fault, and he even thought it was his fault for getting ill, if anything it was Alan's for making that stupid bet.

He'd make it up to Barry for this. Somehow.

* * *

Barry had been asleep for a solid 2 hours. When he woke up, his entire body felt numb, he couldn't lift anything and it _hurt_. Yeah, when you're numb you're not exactly meant to feel anything but he _did_. And oh, how much did it hurt afterwards, maybe numb wasn't the best choice of words.

He limped his way down the stairs, clutching his stomach the entire way. He may have been feeling a teeny bit better he wasn't about to risk his stomach killing him.

"You feeling better?" Alan asked, concern in his eyes as he stared at his nephew from his seat on the couch.

Barry nodded and sat on the empty space next to him, his head placed on his shoulder. His eyes had drifted closed and he had relaxed fully against Alan, absorbing his heat.

"Hope you feel better in the morning, kiddo" Alan whispered as Barry fell back asleep.

* * *

_3rd August, 2011_

_Remind me to never do a dare when it's in the rain :(. Still feel ill but I'm better then I was. Well, it's been an eventful couple of days in Paris, i met some people who are overly enthusiastic but ive only spoken to them once so we're acquaintances you could say. Well, I'm gonna stop before I throw up again so bye._

_You're truly; Barry Allen_

* * *

**_Short chapter Ik but I have a 10 hour exam today n tomorrow so they r gonna be short these two days. Sorry bout that. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **SORRY IF YOU DON'T KNOW FRENCH.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since he had been diseased by an extreme version on the common cold and Barry was glad to be back on his feet.

He was in the heart of Paris, at one of the most respected coffee shops in the entire city, he had been invited by the two french people he met as they wanted to get to know him more. He had ordered his coffee and sat down at an empty table, his phone in his hand.

"_BARRY!_" A female with a thick french accent screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the café.

"_Hé Chlöé et Victor_" Barry replied, a smirk on his face as they ordered their drinks and sat next to him on the table.

"_Comment vas-tu?_" Chlöé asked, her blonde hair shining in the light being emitted in the café.

"_Je vais_ _bien, merci_" Barry replied," _comment allez-vous tous les deux?_"

"_Je suis complète ment dans le pétrin. Je n'ai pas fait ma maquillage, je me sens mal, j'ai dormi horriblement et je pense que vous m'avez donné votre maladie_" Chlöé groaned, making Barry laugh.

"_Je m'en sors très bien. J'ai hâte de m'entraîner à la crosse plus tard!_" Victor replied, smirking as he stared at Barry.

"_Tu devrais venir, Barry_" he started," _je pense que ça va vraiment vous amuser. Puisque vous allez fréquenter une école privée, ils on probablement une équipe de crosse_"

"_Je n'ai jamais joué avant. Je vais probablement être vraiment mauvais à cause de la façon dont je suis maladroit de toute façon._" Barry replied, groaning at the thought of doing sports.

"_Venez au moins regarder. Je t'apprendrai à jouer après. Vous n'avez pas à rejoindre une équipe ou quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez juste l'avoir en cas que c'est à Dalton_" Victor insisted, using his 'puppy eyes' on Barry.

The pair had completely forgotten about their drinks as they entered a staring contest, an intense one if I might add. It seemed as if everything had stopped around them just for that very moment. Barry looked away first, he knew he wouldn't win.

"_Bien. Je vais aller regarder votre pratique mais cela ne signifie pas que vous allez m'apprendre ou quoi que ce soit_" Barry groaned in response and sighed as the eccentric duo squealed. Clearly, they both had a plan.

"_Excellente. On se retrouve au parc à 15h30. Au revouir_" Victor said as he stood up and left the pair.

Barry sighed. It was about to be a long afternoon..

* * *

"_Victor, Gabriel et Pedro. Vous trois êtes les hommes d'attaque._" Victor's coach said, pointing to where they were going to be in the formation.

"_Adam, Louis et Paul_" The coach started," _Vous êtes tous les trois les milieux de terrain_" he pointed to their locations on the field.

"_Raphael, Alexandre et Arthur_" Coach added, "_Vous trois êtes les défenseurs_"

That left one man, Barry. He wasn't even on the team or had even played a lacrosse game in his life but they were down a player and he just so happened to have been taking notes on how each player is used and what exactly they do. Victor had a smirk on his face, he knew that they were down a player and that's the whole reason why he convinced Barry to turn up, that and he also asked his coach to teach the teen how to play.

"_Monsieur Smythe_" he forgot to mention that Victor had told his coach that his name was Sebastián Smythe.. even if he was from a different country there was no telling if they'd recognise the last name Allen.

"_Victor m'a dit que tu voulais apprendre la crosse. Venez être notre gardien de but pour cette pratique et je vais vous apprendre personnellement._" Coach said once he had gained his attention.

"_Que font les gardiens de but?_" Barry questioned, raising an eyebrow,"_Si c'est juste rester là alors je peux le faire, mais si cela implique de savior comment le jeu fonctionne alors je ne serai pas en mesure de la faire_" Barry replied.

Eventually he gave in, he was later dressed in the team's spare kit and had all the gear on his body, it did feel extremely uncomfortable for the lanky teen though. He didn't know _anything _about Lacrosse, only the positions and what they do, he don't know the rules at all. He sighed and stood where he was supposed to, at least they were only going through plays.

* * *

Barry walked into his bedroom, his entire body sore. As much as he would hate to say it, he seriously enjoyed it, he soon learnt the rules and fitted in with the team really well, Coach even offered him a spot but he declined, considering he was only there for a couple more weeks.

"_Bartholomew! C'est l'heure du dîner_" Alan yelled throughout the house.

Barry groaned, he hadn't even sat down yet. He dropped all of his stuff off and slowly walked down the stairs, his phone in his hand. With each movement of his legs, he felt like he could collapse, they felt like jello.

"I'm here, I'm here" Barry rolled his eyes as Stacey started to scream his name. He seriously just wanted to go to sleep for a year.

"About time, it was starting to get cold" Emma added from where she was sat next to Alan.

"My body kills" Barry responded, wincing as he slowly slid into his place next to Stacey.

"What did you do?" Alan asked with concern, he didn't want him to have gotten beaten up.

"Victor got his coach to teach me lacrosse and now my body don't like me" Barry replied, his eyes falling to slits as Emma and Alan laughed.

"Well, we need to speak to you" Alan started once Stacey had ran off. She was always so fussy and never finished a full meal.

"About what?" Barry questioned, wincing as his body slid into the chair more.

"About your transfer to Dalton" Emma said, her hand going on top of Barry's.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked, he thought it was all fine.

"Well.. we think it might be easier to _adopt _you. You can change your name then so no-one will know who you are" Alan said gently, a warm smile on his face.

"C-can I think about it?" Barry asked, his voice quiet.

Alan and Emma both nodded and let Barry go upstairs, his appetite was still a work in progress for them.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Iris" Barry sighed as he was sat on his bed on skype to Iris. They hadn't called or even texted each other for days so they decided to catch up.

"_Bear, I say go for it. What's holding you back from it?_" Iris asked, her face showing concern as she stared at Barry's arms. He had been forced to wear as many shortsleeved tops around the house as possible so they could see his arms and he _hated _it. He felt so judged.

"I-I wanna stay an _Allen_.. it makes me feel connected to my dad.." Barry mumbled quietly, he knew Iris had heard him though, but he didn't care.

"_Oh.. bear_" she sighed.

"It's-it's stupid.. I'm gonna go now. Night, Iris" Barry said quickly, not caring that he ended the call instantly.

No-one understood what was going on in his head. No-one would understand the slightest. If they had watched their mother get killed in front of them then maybe it would be different but they didn't, and he didn't have time to listen to them try and try again to help. It just wasn't who he was.

* * *

_6th August, 2011_

_How am I supposed to decide? I want to stay an Allen but I don't want people to make fun of me because of my father.. I know he would want me to but I couldn't live with myself if didnt keep the name. My dad has been my biggest idol and I can't give up on him; he's never given up on me :(_

_Yours truly; Barry Allen_

* * *

**_Short chapter as I just needed to post. Welp, adios my merry muchachos and I'm sorry if you guys don't speak French but there is a thing called google translate you could use :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Barry wasn't sure how this happened. He wasn't sure how he ended up on the couch in their Paris home with his little cousin watching My Little Pony.

Last time he checked he hadn't been forced by his aunt or uncle to do this, so what made him watch it with Stacey? Oh, wait.. Stacey had forced him and she was terrifying when she didn't get her way.

"Can I go upstairs now?" Barry asked, turning his face to the six year old, her blonde hair blending in with her PJ top.

"No! You promised you'd watch one more episode with me!" She said angrily, giving him a death stare.

"I made that promise 10 EPISODES AGO!" Barry exclaimed, emphasising on the 10 episodes ago.

"Pwease.. you love me" Stacey asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him, adding puppy eyes to the mix.

"fine.. this is the _last _episode though" Barry said through gritted teeth. He loved Stacey but at times she really annoyed him.

"Love you, Bear" she said and cuddled up next to him, making him roll his eyes and hug her back.

"Love you too, Stace"

He hadn't spoken to Iris since last night, he knew she was probably angry but she didn't understand what was going on in his head, she didn't have a right to tell him to just go for it without hearing all of his reasons.

After the episode of My Little Pony, Barry ran up the stairs, there was no way in hell he was going to sit through another one of those episodes. He knew the characters off by heart at this point. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack, then you have their goddamn pets and Spike like he could probably name every single character in the show.

Barry groaned as his phone started to go off, it was either Thad or Wes, they were the only people who really called him, well Iris did but she was currently angry at him so she's out of question.

"What the fuck do you want?" Barry asked, not checking the caller ID.

"_Bartholomew Henry Allen. Watch that language, son_" Joe. It just had to be Joe, his foster father who was also a cop.. his luck had been running out today.

"Heeeeeey, Joe.. how you been?" Barry asked, his voice unnaturally high pitched as he winced at his foster father's scolding.

"_Really, Bear? Don't think you can get away with that language whilst your in a different country?_" Joe asked, Barry knew he was smirking though.

"maybe.." he said in return, his voice still high pitched.

"_Well, I called to check in on you. Iris told me about what got said last night and she's angry for you ending the call on her_" He said, chuckling at the end.

"I just need time to think, Joe.. do-do you think you'd be able to tell my dad what's going on? I just.. I want him to know" Barry said as he sat down on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees.

"_Of course, Bear. I'll call you and tell you what he said afterward, okay?_" Joe asked.

"Okay.. thanks" Barry said, a smile on his face.

"_Love you son, I'll see you later I guess_" Joe sighed, he wanted Barry to be here with him, it didn't feel right without him.

"Love you too, Joe" Barry said and ended the call.

At least he would have his father's input on the idea.

* * *

It had been a few days since he had played lacrosse and he wanted to play more. He had asked Thad and Wes if there was a lacrosse team at Dalton and just his luck, there was.

"Is there a Lacrosse team at Dalton?" Barry asked Wes.

"_Last time I checked there was. You finally fount something to join?_" Wes replied.

"Maybe.. anyway thanks. See ya" Barry said and hung up the phone.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Alan had given Barry the ultimatum of being adopted or not. Joe hadn't had the chance to talk to Barry's father but he was doing it this afternoon so he decided to go and see Victor and Chlöé.

"_Hey, Barry_" Victor said, getting his attention. Whilst Barry had been learning more french, he was teaching them more English as a backup.

"Yeah, what's up?" Barry asked, staring at the duo confusedly.

"_You spaced out for a second_" Chlöé replied, placing her hand on top of Barry's.

"Sorry, just got a lot to think about I guess" He replied with a sigh, he hated how he still didn't have an answer for what was going on inside his head.

Just then, his phone ringing brought everyone's attention to it. Barry checked the caller ID: _Joe_.

He launched out of his seat and walked towards the bathroom so he could have the conversation in peace. He knew they'd question what's up but he didn't care, he was hopefully about to get the answer to all of his problems.

"Joe? What did he say?" Barry asked quickly, he didn't even give Joe time to say hello.

"_Barr.. he's in the infirmary_" Joe said with a sigh. Barry was surprised that Joe had said it so bluntly but if he dragged it out then it could've been bad.

"What? Is he okay?" Barry asked quickly, he had been watching too much of the Netflix show Prison Break and had seen quite a lot of people being stabbed.

"_He's fine.. he's just got a concussion and a broken rib_" Joe said quickly.

"How did it happen?" Barry asked softly, at least he knew his dad was going to be okay.

"_There was a fight and your dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time_" Joe said after a moment.

"Okay.." Barry sighed, that just added another problem. He wanted to so desperately go and see his dad but he couldn't. He was all the way in Paris instead.

"_I did manage to speak to him though_" Joe added, trying to cheer the younger man up.

"Really?" Barry asked quietly, his mood had dropped the moment he had heard that his father had been hospitalised.

"_Bear, he wants you to go through with it. He wants you to become a full Smythe for whilst you're there_" Joe said.

Barry nodded and thanked Joe. He should be happy right? His dad wouldn't be offended if he was adopted by his brother but he just couldn't bring himself to be. His father was in the fucking prison infirmary for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He knew he was going to be okay but he still had a right to worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

It was the day Barry was returning from Paris. The month he spent there had done him seriously good, he was much more confident now then he was before.

In fact, Barry had no issues talking to people anymore. He was much more relaxed when speaking to other people and he was glad he could make friends easily now.

He had already said farewell to both Chlöé and Victor but he felt like he hadn't said a good enough goodbye. They helped him come out of his shell, become more of a people person then just a simple antisocial person.

"Come along, Bartholomew!" Alan yelled, he _loved _calling his entire first name. It was something that only he was allowed to do if he wasn't in trouble.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Barry screamed back. He was currently rushing around his bedroom packing the last little bit. He had packed the majority of it all last night.

"I'm gonna go help him" Alan said to Emma after a couple of moments. He knew that Barry was the _worst _at packing.

Alan walked up the stairs and into Barry's bedroom, chuckling at the state of the floor. There was clothes and sheets spread all over it, thankfully he wasn't even packing them, they were ones that they were lighting on the fire the following afternoon so they were to be in a separate carry-on bag.

"Need a hand?" Alan offered, hearing Barry sigh from frustration.

"Please" he said dramatically, angrily grabbing a handful of socks and putting them into the suitcase.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Alan asked gently, he could see Barry was working himself up for no reason.

"Because, I just wanna get back to Ohio and see Thad and Wes and the others but because I still have stuff to pack that _won't do as I want_ I am stressing" To Alan that made no sense, but Barry knew what he was talking about.

"That made zero sense to me. Just take a deep breath and clear your mind" Alan said as he grabbed the remaining pieces of Barry's stuff and placed them into the suitcase. To Barry's surprise, they all fitted in.

"Why the _fuck _do they fit for you but not for me?" Barry asked angrily, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Number One; watch that language. Number Two; what's up with you?" He asked as Barry rolled his eyes and threw on his hoodie.

"Nothing!" Barry snapped, grabbing his carry-on backpack and putting it on as he walked out of the door.

Alan sighed as he grabbed Barry's suitcase and carried it down the stairs, where Barry was sitting by himself on his phone. Alan snuck a look and saw he was texting Wes. That kid was like Barry's shrink, but hey, at least he would open up to Wes unlike all the shrinks he got sent to throughout the years.

"Who's ready to go to the airport?" Emma asked from next to Stacey, she could feel the anger coming from Barry and didn't dare question it, there was no way in hell she was awakening the beast.

"MEEEEEEEE!" Stacey yelled, squealing happily as she ran over to Barry who tried everything in his power to not snap at her.

"Stacey, how about you go help your father and go get seated in the car?" Emma asked once she saw how angry Barry was getting.

"Mm-Kay" she replied and ran outside with all of her stuff.

"Thanks" Barry muttered, standing up, his eyes glued to his phone.

Emma turned to Alan who was just as confused as she was. She'll have to ask Joe if there is anything else to know about Barry as well.

* * *

The flight back wasn't _awful_. It sure could've gone a lot smoother though.

The entire flight back was either bickering between Stacey and Barry or Stacey asking when they were going to land, Emma was just pleased she didn't have to sit with them.

They were waiting for their luggage and Barry was back on his phone, he was using the portable charger he had bought and charged.

"Hey, Wes" he said as he answered the call. Alan just rolled his eyes, Barry was seriously getting on his nerves at the moment.

Barry continued to talk on the phone whilst Alan and Emma grabbed the suitcases, it would've been a lot easier if Barry wasn't so busy on his phone.

The entire journey back to the Smythe residence was filled with tension as Barry and Alan had been in an intense staring contest once they had collected their luggage. Alan had taken Barry's phone and ended the call with Wes for him, making Barry ask for his phone back but he didn't bother trying to grab it off of him, there was no point in causing a scene so he left it alone.

That is, until the entered the Smythe house and were all in the lounge together..

"Can I have my phone back please?" Barry asked nicely, looking his uncle in the eyes.

"Not yet" Alan replied calmly, standing up from where he was seated on the couch.

"Why not?" Barry asked, his anger returning in small intervals.

"Because, you've been angry the entire day and I want to know why" he answered, grabbing Barry's phone from his pocket and powering it off.

"Well I just was angry today. Okay?" Barry answered angrily, his hand outstretched for his phone. Alan just simply pushed Barry's hand out of the way.

"That's not an answer, _Bartholomew_" he demanded.

"Yes it is!" Barry argued, he knew there was no point arguing with a state attorney/ businessman over a phone but it was _his _phone. And he wanted it back.

"No it's not! That's not an answer; that's an _excuse_" Alan reprimanded, anger in his voice.

"Just give me back my phone!" Barry yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you're so worked up!" Alan yelled back, his anger coming out.

"Boys! Calm down" Emma snapped. Neither of the boys had noticed that Stacey had ran off.

"I just want my _fucking _phone back but he won't give it to me!" Barry yelled, prepared for the slap he would probably receive for swearing. But it never came, instead, they both just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Watch. That. Language. Bartholomew" Alan said back, reigning his anger in a bit more.

"Just. Give. Me. Back. My. Phone" Barry replied, his eyes going into slits.

"Why? Why do you want it back so badly?" Emma asked, her eyes wide as she tried to control the two.

"Because, I'm expecting a call anytime now" Barry replied, his voice held no emotion and it was weird, strangely weird.

"Who by?" Emma asked again.

"None of your business" Barry snapped, his eyes rolling around as they tried to find out who it was.

"You're our business so that makes it our business" Alan replied calmly.

"Fine. It's from Joe" he replied bitterly, his eyes suddenly on the floor.

"Kiddo.. what's going on?" Alan asked softly, approaching Barry carefully.

"My-my dad is in the prison infirmary.. he-he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he's been getting worse. Joe thought it was just a broken rib and a concussion but the rib had sliced open some stuff and they can't fix it just yet" Barry whispered, his voice so quiet that no-one could hear him.

"Barry.." Alan sighed, if he had known then he would've taken it easier on the kid.

"It-it doesn't matter.. can-can I just have my phone back please" Barry mumbled, his hand outstretched but his head remained tilted downwards.

Alan lightly placed Barry's phone in his hand and pulled him in for a hug. Why did everything have to go wrong in his nephew's life? What did he do to piss the universe off so much that he had to get punished like this?

* * *

_31st August, 2011_

_Summer has been shit. Minus meeting the people I have met; it's been shit. I mean, my dad could die, one of my friends tried to commit and I'm here living the best life I have ever had, it's not right. I start at Dalton soon.. I have agreed to go along with the whole adoption thing and I am now officially Sebastian Smythe.. well— until the paperwork is filled out and all. Wes is leaving for college soon so I think two days before we go to Dalton, we're all meeting up and wishing him farewell or something, I've just been told the date, time and place. Life has been crazy, and it's only just starting to get slightly better here but I know it'll be just fine._

_Yours truly; Sebastian Smythe.. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **IN THE BOOK FROM NOW ON, UNLESS IRIS OR JOE ARE MENTIONED, BARRY WILL NOW BE CALLED SEBASTIAN AND HE WILL BE CALLED ALAN'S SON

* * *

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
No, no, no, no_

McKinley High had just returned from Summer break, they weren't allowed as much time off of the other schools were and as unfair as the system was, the entire student body had still all arrived.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are_

Santana Lopez; the school's resident bitch was at her locker, applying her lipstick in the mirror she had insisted be added. Santana stood in her usual stance, her arms crossed over her chest and her cheerleading uniform was perfectly fitted.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah_

She was the most popular girl in the school, from her looks to her social status, she was the _perfect _girl that all the boys pined for.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are_

Santana strutted the halls and into the choir room, the room where she rehearsed for the New Directions; her school's glee club.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like woo, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile , that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no_

She waltzed in to see Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson positioned in front of the piano, Jessie J's '_Who you are_' was being played and Santana couldn't help but connect to the song.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She wanted to find out who she was, she had never felt so lost being the most popular student in the school. Santana knew she was missing something but she didn't know what.

* * *

Sebastian, Jon, Nick, Jeff and David were all at the mall. Sebastian had been dragged out because Wes had wanted him to make a proper connection to the Warblers before he attended Dalton, it made sense but he didn't enjoy it.

Seb had been entrusted with his father's credit card until he had managed to get him his own. That was a mistake.. everyone knew how rich the Smythe's were and when Alan gave his son his credit card; he knew he was asking for trouble— especially when _Jon_, _Nick and Jeff _are involved.

"Sebastian, isn't this nice?" Jon asked as they walked through a clothes shop, it had all these expensive track suits and shoes in.

Jon had picked up this grey and black Nike tracksuit, the material was really soft and it was seriously nice.

"How much is it?" Seb questioned, walking towards Jon.

He turned the price tag over and his mouth widened; _45.99 _it read. He barely had enough money to get into Dalton, Jon had no idea how someone could have that much money.

"Do you want it?" Seb asked when he saw Jon put the tracksuit back.

"I don't have enough" he said sadly, he wished he was as cool as the others who had much more money then he did.

Sebastian grabbed the tracksuit from the rack and walked over to the counter, he knew that Jon had picked his size out already. Jon stood at the side, confused on what was happening, was he _buying _him the tracksuit?

Sebastian payed and walked back over to Jon, handing him the bag with the tracksuit in. He was so shocked, no-one had ever bought him anything like this before, no-one had ever been that generous to spend that kind of money on him.

"T-thank you.." he stuttered, still seriously shocked from what just happened.

"It's no problem at all" Seb replied, a smile on his face, which Jon returned.

All 5 of them left the shop and started the drive back to Lima Bean. They were planning on a little party for Wes for when he goes to college and they all wanted it to be special.

When they arrived, they ordered their drinks and sat at a table in the back, that way if Wes was to enter then there was a higher chance of him not seeing them.

"So, I say we go back to the karaoke bar we went to and just sing and get drunk" Nick said straight away.

"We're not getting drunk, Nick" Seb and David said at the same time.

"Well we can still go to the bar right?" Jon asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, of course" Jeff added.

"As if McKinley reopened today" the group heard someone say.

They all darted their heads to where the voice came from and Jon, Nick, Jeff and David had lit up. They must've known him from somewhere. Maybe this was the mysterious Blaine he had so much about.

"MIKEEEEE!" The four boys yelled, making Barry confused. They had never mentioned a Mike before, not even any of the Warblers were called Mike.

"Hey, guys" he said with a smile. He seemed like a good guy, Barry thought.

"Mike, this is our friend, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is our good friend Mike. He attends the public school, McKinley" Jon explained, inviting Mike to sit with them.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian" Seb said, outstretching his hand for Mike to shake.

Mike accepted his hand and shook hands with Seb. The duo sat there getting acquainted whilst the others continued to plan Wes' surprise going away party.

"MIKE!" A female voice screeched, making Mike sigh whilst everyone else became deadly silent. She sounded Spanish, Seb thought.

Then the most stunning girl walked in, her hair was perfect, her body was perfect, _everything _was perfect about her, Seb thought.

"Santana" Mike said, a frown on his face. Did he not like her? He doesn't know how anyone _couldn't _like her. She was _perfect_.

"Why are you fraternising with the enemy? As well as this chipmunk?" Santana asked, anger in her eyes.

"Am I not allowed to have friends?" Mike shot back, tensing.

"You are. Just not with _these _people" she said, clearly disgusted by the others.

That pissed Sebastian off. They hadn't done nothing wrong, except talk to their friend. What rivalry was going on between them?

"What's your issue, girl" He fired back, he maybe found her attractive but her attitude definitely needed work.

"Nice comeback, meerkat" she added, smirking at Seb.

"Bas, she isn't worth it" Jon tried, placing a steady hand onto Seb's shoulder.

"No. We haven't done anything wrong to this bitch, she don't need to treat us like dirt" Seb continued, staring at Santana intently.

"Santana Lopez" She said, sticking her hand out.

"Sebastian Smythe" he replied, shaking her hand.

"Mike, lets leave. We can't afford to get distracted by the competition" she said immediately afterwards, grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him away.

"That was weird" Jeff commented, making David and Jon nod whilst Nick stared at Sebastian. He knew Seb was attracted to Santana when she walked through the door, it was so easy to tell.

"No.. I don't think it was" Seb mumbled, eyes not leaving where Santana entered and exited.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Mike demanded when he was seated in the car with Santana and the rest of the New Directions.

"You were taking too long" Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if you had other friends then you'd understand why it took so long. I was catching up with them" Mike spat back, angrily turning to face Rachel.

"Finn, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Rachel asked her boyfriend, who seemed completely lost.

"Yes" he replied, making everyone else laugh.

Santana didn't focus on the conversation though, she was too focused on Mr. _Sebastian Smythe_.. he seemed so, so nice yet had a little bitch exterior like her. Maybe just maybe, it was worth going after Mike herself.

"You're attracted to him" Mike whispered to Santana.

"N-no I'm not" she whispered back, turning her face to look out of the window to hide her blush.

"Seeing as you're not then, I won't help get you two together" Mike added, a smirk on his face when he saw Santana smile at the thought of being with Sebastian.

* * *

**So Santana and Sebastian have met. Woooo :)**

**I also do not own the song; it is Jessie J's and it's an amazing song :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **IN THE BOOK FROM NOW ON, UNLESS IRIS OR JOE ARE MENTIONED, BARRY WILL NOW BE CALLED SEBASTIAN AND HE WILL BE CALLED ALAN'S SON

* * *

It was the day before Sebastian's first ever day at Dalton academy. He was all set for tomorrow with his friends and his way around the school as he had received his timetable last night.

He and Alan were seating in the White Range Rover inside of Dalton's parking lot. To Sen, the school seemed much bigger then it had been shown as in the photos he had been shown.

He took a deep breath and turned to Alan, he seemed just as nervous as he did.

"Dad?" He asked in a small voice, he didn't know what to say exactly.

"Yes, son?" Alan replied, turning his head to look at Seb.

"Thank you.. for-for doing all of this" he said, he wouldn't have made it here if it weren't for him. He would've been back in Central City by now.

"Anything for you, son" Alan said, taking his seatbelt off and pulling Seb into his arms.

The pair shortly separated and Alan helped grab Seb's things from the trunk of the car, which was easier said then done considering they had an actual set list to follow issued from the school.

The duo pulled out the two suitcases, filled to the brim with school necessities. They lugged the suitcases behind them and walked into the main reception, they were surprised to find that there wasn't a queue.

They walked up to the secretary and got registered. The sign in took about 5 minutes but nonetheless it was a quick 5 minutes. The secretary handed Sebastian his timetable and his dorm room number, then she gave them directions and they were on their way to Seb's dorm room minutes later.

The journey took 5 minutes but the room was worth it, the view they had was amazing. You could see the entire forest behind them, you could even see the lake they had behind Dalton as well. It seemed like a little country house room to Seb.

"The view's nice" Alan said, his eyes not drifting away from the lake.

"This room is huge. I wonder who's gonna share my dorm with me" Seb said, staring in amazement around the whole room.

"It's your lucky day then, Bas" an Australian, or New Zealand, accent filled the room. Seb turned and was glad to see Nick there, he was closer to him then he was to Jeff and he didn't exactly want to hear Jeff talk about Nick 24/7.

"Nick!" Seb exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Alan remained by the window as he watched his son embrace his roommate. It was nice to see his son so trusting, it was nice to see him carefree after everything he had been through in his life.

"I've gotta get back to the house, son" Alan said, a light smile on his face, he didn't want to say goodbye to Seb but he had to, it would've hurt more if he was moving back to Central City.

"Okay" he said, turning to face Alan.

The duo looked at each other for a moment, as if savouring this to be the last time they'd see each other for ages— which was true. Alan walked forwards first, being met halfway by Sebastian and they hugged, a tight, safe hug.

"Love you kiddo" Alan murmured into Seb's hair, getting a muffled 'love you too' back from the crook of his neck. They soon separated and Alan left, leaving Seb alone with Nick.

"Welcome, to Dalton Academy" Nick said, wrapping one of his arms around Seb's shoulder's.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't sure how this had happened. How he had ended up walking around Dalton Academy getting the full tour by _Nick_ of all people.

"And to your left is the one of the many science labs we've seen" Nick added, a smile on his face.

"And here's another science lab to your right" he added.

"Nick, did you ever realise that maybe there are so many Science labs because we're in the science block?" Seb questioned, a smirk on his face.

Nick paused. Maybe he hadn't thought that through, the man was smart, just not as smart as you'd give credit for.

The tour resumed as they left the Science block. Sebastian wasn't sure how long this was going to take but in all honesty, he didn't care. This was his year, and he was going to make the most out of it.

* * *

The boys found themselves back at the dorm room with 10 minutes to spare before dinner.

It was a miracle really, considering Nick had shown him _every spot_ you could skip class in or even where he and Jeff would make out every now and again and there were _millions _of spots for them two to do that.

Sebastian was standing in front of his mirror, eyeing his very visible rib cage. The only person who had pieced together the name of his eating disorder just so happened to be Nick as well, somehow Wes hadn't figured it out.

"Sebastian Smythe," Nick started, "don't do that to yourself. You'll only make things worse for your mind"

Nick was correct but Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of his rib cage and his body in general. He was lanky, and he was eating _too _much.

"Bas" Nick said gently, walking over to him.

"Nick, whatever you're going to say can't change how I feel about myself" Sebastian bit back, walking away from the mirror and putting his shirt on. It was mandatory for the entire student body to become familiar with the school layout and for them to be wearing their uniforms when at breakfast, lunch and dinner and to also abide the rule of curfew.

Nick sighed, he really did _care _about Sebastian, whether he showed it or not. He may be crazy when with Jeff but by himself he was a sound human being to be aquatinted with.

* * *

The dinner was successful, but the afterwards wasn't so smooth. Sebastian had tried to bring back up his food but Nick had stopped him and they got into a little fight, with Nick winning.

Sebastian was laying on his bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. It had been a long day and for once, he was _glad _he had eaten something. He was _glad _he let his stomach's desire for food but he still didn't feel happy about it.

He let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep, he hadn't even realised he was exhausted.

* * *

_5th September, 2011_

_It feels weird not being back in Central City. I miss Joe and Iris a lot but I won't let it ruin my time here. Thankfully, my roommate seems to be lenient and relaxed, unlike his other half. I like Nick as a friend and all but he does get on my nerves every now and again but then again so does that Santana girl. But she is pretty, smart, witty, sarcastic and extremely pretty.. fuck, I've already said that but it's true. I think I might have a crush on her.. whoops. Anyway, it's lights out now so I'll write whenever I can I guess._

_Yours truly; Sebastian Smythe_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **IN THE BOOK FROM NOW ON, UNLESS IRIS OR JOE ARE MENTIONED, BARRY WILL NOW BE CALLED SEBASTIAN AND HE WILL BE CALLED ALAN'S SON

* * *

It was Sebastian's first official day at Dalton. After the _eventful _tour yesterday, Seb actually knew his way around. It was weird to believe that's tour— led by Nick— would be that helpful towards the sixteen year old.

Sebastian was walking side-by-side with Jon and Thad as they walked towards their advanced science class. It was truly a miracle how _Thad _of all people had managed to find himself in AP Science but nonetheless he still managed to keep up, according to Jon.

Jon, Thad and Sebastian all walked in and sat at the back of the class, waiting for the Science Specialist to teach the class. Everyone had been eyeing Sebastian and he didn't feel too good about that, apparently they hadn't been expecting a new kid this close to his senior year so seeing him was a shock supposedly.

"My name is Mr Malik, and I will be your science teacher for the semester" The teacher said. He seemed nice enough.

"All we're going to be doing for this unit is just revising so we can ease back into the flow of everything" Mr Malik said, eyeing up the back row especially.

The whole class started talking to their friends, clearly wanting to catch up with one another. Mr Malik watched silently as more and more students went up to Sebastian and introduced themselves.

When the bell rang, all the students filed out of the classroom. Mr Malik took note on how Sebastian was acting now, he knew there was something happening with the kid and he was going to be watching him, he already felt the need to protect him from the rest of the world.

* * *

It was now Lunch time and Sebastian was seated with the Warblers. Everyone had placed bets on how long it took for half of the school to be hitting on Sebastian and so far, Jon, Nick, Thad and Trent were all losing miserably.

As Sebastian sat there, he was enjoying his time with these people. Of course, he misses Iris and Joe and even seeing his Uncle but he was glad he was there.

"So Seb, how's your first half day going?" David asked, getting attention from Trent, Nick and Jeff.

"It's going good. Half of my Science class have introduced themselves, my Math class is boring and well, French is great" Sebastian explained, eating the rest of his lunch.

"_Je pense que le professeur de français vous trouve beau_" Thad said, getting a chuckle out of Sebastian.

"_Eh bien j'ai mon œul sur quelqu'un d'autre, qui vit tout le chemin dans un état différent pour qu'elle puisse se faire foutre_" Sebastian bit back, getting a laugh out of Thad.

"Can you two please stop speaking French" Trent asked, speaking up for the others.

"Sorry" Thad said.

"_Pardon_" Sebastian said, a smirk on his face as Thad scoffed.

"Seriously?" Trent asked humourlessly, he was clearly finding it highly annoying.

"You're in my French class and you don't have an issue then!" Thad exclaimed, laughing as Trent began laughing lightly.

The rest of lunch continued with them making jokes and pissing each other off. They all were really close with each other and they loved this side of Sebastian. They didn't want to see if he had a bad side or not.

* * *

Lunch ended and soon the Warblers were all making their way to the Commons room. As they all had free period and then study hall, they took their time getting there and set up a longer rehearsal.

After Sebastian had been given the song, they began rehearsing and were performing it.

_Oh, oh, uptown girl,_

_She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

A tall, brown haired man walked around the halls of Dalton Academy. His bow tie on show as he stared at his former school grounds. It was weird being back here, but he was there nonetheless.

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

He entered the Commons room to see the Warblers singing, with this new kid. He seemed good-looking but he had a boyfriend. He wouldn't go for the new kid. Would he?

_Oh, oh_

_Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

And then said new kid grabbed him, pulling him up to dance with the group. He never even got his name and he was already technically dancing with him. It was cut short though, when the French teacher arrived and told them all to quieten down.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

The group all danced around the French teacher, with Nick, Jeff and Thad all seducing the teacher it looked like. They were all having the time of their lives. He never wanted to leave.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

He sat on one of the leather couches and watched the Warblers intently. He remembered when he was a member. He remembered being in a brotherhood with those guys, he would never forget the time he had at Dalton.

_Oh, oh_

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

"You guys killed it, as always" He said, standing up and receiving hugs from his previous teammates.

"We'd sound so much better with you back in the mix" Trent added, "is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please"

"Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley" he explained, "West Side Story"

"I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers" He said, "it would mean the world to me if you guys could come"

"We'll be there" Sebastian said, a smile on his face," once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Right?"

The rest of the Warblers cheered whilst Sebastian stared at him, he was the infamous man they were telling him about and he did want to meet him.

"Blaine Anderson" Sebastian said, "Sebastian Smythe"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **IN THE BOOK FROM NOW ON, UNLESS IRIS OR JOE ARE MENTIONED, BARRY WILL NOW BE CALLED SEBASTIAN AND HE WILL BE CALLED ALAN'S SON

* * *

"Hi." Blaine started, "are you a freshman?"

Sebastian looked taken aback. He knew he had a supposed 'baby face' but now he was a freaking freshman? How in gods name would they picture him as a freshman?

"Do I look like a freshman?" He questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Uh.." Blaine stuttered.

* * *

It had been two hours since he had met Sebastian and he was already seated opposite him in Lima Bean. He was the Captain of the Warblers now, according to Thad so he could tell him how to control them.

"So you're a legend at Dalton?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well, I.." Blaine didn't know how to answer that. He knew he was highly thought of at his old school but he didn't expect to become a legend among his old friends.

"Don't be modest" Sebastian insisted, "I was like, 'I don't know who this Blaine guy is but apparently he's sex on stick and sings like a dream'"

"So... sucks that I missed him" Sebastian admitted.

"All right" Sebastian said, breaking the silence they had dove into.

"Since I'm working to recreate your meteoric ascent," Sebastian started,"I-I need to ask"

"Why did you leave Dalton?"

That was the big elephant in the room. Blaine knew he had left because he wanted to be with Kurt and he wanted to tell Sebastian it all, but at the same time, he kinda liked having Sebastian talk to him like that. It kinda made me feel loved, whereas with Kurt, he'd have to work for it.

"Were you bored with all the preppies around here?"

Blaine knew that the relationship he has with Kurt, he would never get with one of the guys at Dalton. Maybe that was true.. maybe he was also getting bored of the rich people and wanted a taste of the other side.

"Or was it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

Well, Thad used to have a thing for him. As did Jeff and Karofsky (even though he didn't even attend Dalton) who were leaving when he did. He had declined each one of them when they attempted to ask them out. But they all seemed okay in the end. Right?

Maybe Sebastian was right.. maybe Kurt wasn't the only reason for him leaving Dalton. As intrusive the questions were, they were partly the answer.

* * *

Whilst Blaine was getting to know Sebastian, the woman who couldn't get him out of her head was preparing for opening night. She secretly hoped that Sebastian would go, she actually wanted to see him and get his thoughts afterwards.

Santana was on stage with Rachel, who was playing Maria in West Side Story.

_A boy like that, who'd kill your brother_

Maybe Sebastian had the power to kill her brother but she didn't have on. Well, not yet anyway. She was willing to risk it all for him though.

_Forget that boy and find another_

It was ironic really, her telling Rachel/Maria to give up the boy she had fallen for when she was in Maria's position in real life.

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

Why did she just so happen to fall for the wrong boy?

* * *

Blaine laughed as he still hadn't answered Sebaatian's awkward questions.

"Uh, it wasn't like that" Blaine answered simply.

"Let's just say, I miss Dalton everyday" Blaine answered truthfully,"but McKinley is where my heart is, now"

* * *

_A boy like that, wants one thing only_

_And when he's done_

_He'll leave you lonely_

Now Santana was mentally screaming at herself. She didn't even _know _Sebastian and here she was, her mind was all over the place and she was even making up _excuses _saying he isn't like those boys. She might've been such a better Maria at this point.

_He'll murder your love;_

_He murdered mine_

No. Sebastian didn't seem like the guy to do that.

_Just wait and see_

_Just wait, Maria_

_Just wait and see_

When Rachel joined in, she had never felt so connected to a character before. Maria was her, fallen for the wrong guy but he also was the right guy. He may be from a different background but they met for a reason; Fate. Santana never believed in fate but she did now.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian finished their conversation after Sebastian needed to get back for Lacrosse Practise. He had somehow managed to get on the team in one day.

"I have to go to Lacrosse practise" Sebastian said, staring intently at Blaine," but could we meet again?"

"I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine" Sebastian added," you know, Warbler-to-Warbler"

"Sure" Blaine agreed, he was intrigued by Sebastian, how he managed to make Blaine think and feel all of these different things, he seriously wanted to get to know him more.

* * *

When Blaine returned to McKinley, his thoughts had drifted back to Sebastian and then to Kurt. If he told Kurt then Kurt would accuse him of cheating, and then they would break up and Blaine _loved _Kurt.

"If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters feel free to tear them down" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" Blaine asked Kurt, turning to face him.

"I'm serious" he said when Kurt looked at him confusedly.

"West Side Story's all about living outside of your safe little world" Blaine explained,"don't you want to wake up everyday and be adventurous?"

"Experience everything in life you can?" Blaine questioned, something had seriously snapped in his brain from talking with Sebastian, that and well just thinking about life in general.

"Of course" Kurt replied,"It's why I made a bucket list"

"Okay, you ready for this?" Kurt asked as he pulled up his bucket list on his phone.

"Okay" Blaine said, staring at the cellular device.

"Number 87: become the CEO of Logo" Kurt admitted.

"Of course" Blaine replied jokingly.

"Number 63: lay a rose at the birthplace of Noel Coward" Kurt cooed, he must've forgotten he had typed it, Blaine thought as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Okay. Number Five" Kurt said,"all right, this one is really embarrassing"

"I wrote this before I met you" Kurt admitted, turning to look Blaine in the eyes.

"Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat"

Blaine stared at his boyfriend. When he started asking him about life and stuff, he didn't expect this to all be revealed but it was funny to think his boyfriend wanted to have sex with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat and to top it all off that they would be in a dewy meadow of lilac.

"Oh, yeah, I know, it's stupid" Kurt said, laughing to himself.

"No, it's not. It's hot" Blaine admitted to Kurt, looking at him directly.

"Well, anyway, we're-we're young" Kurt said suddenly," so we've got all the time in the world to be adventurous"

"Don't you think now is the time to be adventurous?" Blaine asked," while we're still young?"

Then Blaine walked away, he needed to get his head on straight before he decided to meet up with Sebastian again.

* * *

Sebastian returned to his dorm after Lacrosse with a light smile on his face. He may have been going a little too far with Blaine but he needed him to meet with him again, he knew Blaine was in love with his best friend, and he was in love with his best friend in a different state, so maybe he could help him ask her out?

He had just gotten out of the shower when his phone chimed, turned out that Blaine wanted to meet sooner rather then later, so he replied and had managed to get himself dressed and out of the dorm room within a matter of minutes. Luckily for him, there was no Warbler practise again and curfew wasn't for another 4 hours and Lima Bean was a half hour drive from Dalton.

* * *

Sebastian met up with Blaine and they walked towards an empty table.

"I can't believe you asked for a shot of Courvoisier in your coffee" Blaine said to Sebastian, who was shortly behind him.

"I forget how lame this town is" Sebastian admitted, at least in Central City there was something interesting happening everyday, but nothing was going on in Ohio.

"When I lived in Paris, I drank it like it was mother's milk" Sebastian added, taking his seat opposite Blaine.

"When, you?" Blaine said, he was seriously getting more and more intrigued by Sebastian by the second.

"Oh, okay, wow" he stumbled for his words, taking a seat opposite Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asked, showing his white teeth.

"You're just so, you know, out there" Blaine explained.

"And your whole bashful schoolboy thing?" Sebastian said," super hot"

"Look, Sebastian" Blaine said gently, "I have a boyfriend"

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you" he replied instantly, his classic smirk on his face.

Blaine didn't get it. He knew Sebastian had been flirting with him earlier, but he knew that he had connected with Santana because she hadn't stopped thinking about him and plus he had overheard Mike and Santana talking after she had met Sebastian for the first time.

"Look, I know you connected with Santana when you saw her" Blaine said, looking at him.

Sebastian sighed. He knew he couldn't play a convincing gay when the man he was supposed to be 'gay' over just so happened to know he had a connection with this girl.

"Yeah" he said simply, looking at his hands.

Then Blaine realised what made his thoughts trail to Sebastian in the first place. He had some kind of wall built up, one to protect himself so he acted like that as a defense mechanism. It made sense somehow.

Just as he was about to say something, Kurt walked in and saw him seated opposite Sebastian, so he pretended to be turning Sebastian down just so he wouldn't have to explain it all to his boyfriend. He thought privacy would be best.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he soon fount himself going to a gay bar with Sebastian and Kurt. He was in for a crazy year.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE USING RANDOM SONGS FOR THE WARBLERS BUT THE OTHERS KEEP THE SONGS THEY SANG ORIGINALLY IN THE EPISODE. THE SONGS I CHOOSE MIGHT NOT BE FROM 2011-2012 SO BARE WITH IT BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO BE USING MUSIC FROM BACK THEN ANYMORE**

* * *

It was finally Sectionals. Sebastian had been rehearsing pretty intensely with the Warblers and now he was about to leave it all on the stage. Ever since his talk with Blaine, he and Kurt has a mutual hatred for one another, only because Kurt thought he was hell-bent on getting with his boyfriend, which he wasn't. After much debate, he had finally confessed to himself that he had feelings for a certain Ms. Lopez. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care.

Sebastian's head was all over the place, he was in-love with Iris, had feelings for Santana and had tried being gay for Blaine. It would've been less action-packed if he had remained in Central City but then again, he would've been beaten to a pulp there so he was glad he was here.

Sebastian was in Jeff's dorm room waiting for Thad to come and gather a meeting. Sebastian was busy doing his french homework whilst Nick and Jeff made out and David was on Instagram.

"BOYS! ITS TIME FOR SECTIONALS!" Thad screamed, causing for Nick to jump off of Jeff. They had finally stopped and now, they could enjoy peace and quiet.

Sebastian hauled a backpack onto his back and walked out of the room, waiting for David on the other side. The pair spoke the entire way, talking about how to calm nerves, how to congratulate people if they won and how to not be ashamed if they lost. Sebastian and Thad were pretty confident with the set list though, they had spent days thinking about it.

They were going to be singing:

•**Way Back Down**\- Brighter Brightest

•**Paradise**\- Coldplay

•**Classic**\- MKTO

They were all good songs and they knew the audience knew them so it was fine and they could get the audience dancing alongwith them.

* * *

The Warblers arrived at the venue an hour later and they were all nervous out of their minds. Sebastian was the Captain of the Warblers so if they didn't make it, then it would be on him.

He had 20 minutes before he had to be backstage so he was in the middle of the canteen, getting a little snack before he went on stage.

"Meerkat" a familiar female voice said. Santana.

"Hey, Satan. Surprised to see you here" Sebastian admitted, paying for his snack and turning to face Santana.

"Well, this is McKinley and I go to McKinley, plus, the New Directions are performing today as well, Twink" she said, winking at him.

"Wow. This is your school?" He questioned, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon now Twink. Let's take a slow walk back to your Warbler friends. I'm giving you a tour" she said, grabbing his arm and leading him away from everyone.

He didn't know why he let her but he did, and he surely did enjoy letting her be in control.

"So, Twink" Santana started as they walked down an empty hallway," Blaine tells me you use to live in Paris"

Seb chuckled, getting a smile out of Santana. Of course, Blaine would go and tell her that after they had their talk.

"Yeah, I did" he confirmed, stopping when he reached the Warblers dressing room.

"Well, you know French then?" She asked, facing him and staring at him.

"Some, you could say" he said, getting closer to her.

"Well, enlighten me with the French way of kissing" she said, getting closer, about to connect their lips.

"Sebastian! Let's go!" Thad said, interrupting the pair. They split instantly and shook hands, waving bye to each other and going in opposite directions. Seb sighed, he did seriously hate Thad sometimes.

* * *

"And now from Westerville, Ohio.." the announcer said," The Dalton Academy 'Warblers!'"

The audience cheered as the curtain had been lifted up, revealing the group.

_Can we get right back  
To where we started from  
When we were just hanging out  
At your parents house, well_

The Warblers all broke from their formation, spreading out across the stage, all staring at the audience as they sang, smiling as they enjoyed the adrenaline boost.

_When it's all said and done_

_I know your the one_

_I'll__ be,_

_Be hanging onto everyword you say  
It's my way back down  
And I'll be waiting just to reach you everyday  
On my way back down to you_

_Can we get right back  
'Cause I need something,  
Someone to hold me up for now  
Sometimes I feel so lost, so lost so_

_Well when it's all said and done_

_I know your the one for me_

_I'll be,  
Be hanging onto everyword you say  
It's my way back down  
And I'll be waiting just to reach you everyday_

The Warblers had began to flip, letting the others who strictly sing have time to watch in amazement as Jon, Nick, Thad and Sebastian all did flips.

_On my way back down to you, to you_

_Can we get right back_

_To where we started from_

_I'll be,  
Be hanging onto everyword you say  
It's my way back down  
And I'll be waiting just to reach you everyday  
On my way back down to you_

_Everyday on my way back down to you  
On my way back down to you_

They all got back into their staggered formation and were breathing quite heavily, it really did take a lot out of them to be able to have the stamina to keep up with it all.

_When she was just a girl she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of  
_

Sebastian eyed the crowd as it was getting them singing and dancing along. He couldn't believe that this many people loved hearing people sing. He couldn't believe that he had fount somewhere he was content with life.

_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_

_  
Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

The crowd had began singing along rather loudly, all of the younger children dancing with the Warblers, laughing and enjoying theirselves.

_And dream of para-para-paradise  
_

_Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_

_She'd dream of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_  
And so lying underneath those stormy skies  
She'd say, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I know the sun must set to rise_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
_

_Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise_

_This could be para-para-paradise  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Sebastian looked at David who had a huge smile on his face, they were blown away by the crowd's enthusiasm. Sebastian silently got himself mentally prepared, this was going to be the first time he would lead a song in front of other people before, and he needed to make sure he did it perfectly.

_Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style_

_Ooh pretty baby  
This world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me,  
Who could blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile_

As Sebastian walked around the stage, his eyes wandered over the the New Directions, not seeing Santana with them made him feel sad inside but he sucked it up, he couldn't turn sad in the middle of the song.

_I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic_

_Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style_

Then he saw her. Her sitting next to Finn Hudson, her smile large when she and Sebastian made eye contact. Sebastian was internally grateful that Finn wouldn't catch on as quickly as the others so she wouldn't get ridiculed by them but she was in a different costume to Quinn Fabray. Why was she wearing a different costume?

_Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back  
Keep it real to real in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway write a song for you like this_

_You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
One of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

Jon had started rapping and Sebastian fell in line with the others, letting him have his time to shine.

_You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic_

The song ended with Sebastian and David up front, all of the group had their hands behind their backs, their grins on show as they accepted the standing ovation they were given.

* * *

Santana watched as the Warblers walked off of the stage, eyeing Sebastian carefully. She didn't understand why she wasn't being her classic bitchy self to him, he seemed like he could fight his own battles if the two of them ever got into an argument. He made her calm down, and she could keep him in check, although they've seen each other two times.

Santana sighed before she realised she had to get ready. She stood up and waved to Quinn, walking away from her previous group and heading with Brittany and Mercedes to the backstage area.

She was going to beat Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

Santana and Mercedes walked forward, strutting as they showed their sass off to the judges.

_And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me_

Mercedes danced and sang her heart out, letting them all connect with the song. It suited her voice really well.

_Oh now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high_

Sebastian sat there with the Warblers, they all were too invested with the dancing to notice how he was looking at Santana but of course there was one person. As Nick was about to say something, they both heard Finn whisper to Blaine and then fist bump, they may have been looking out for each other but it made his blood boil.

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Thought I couldn't breathe without ya  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'_

_Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon' be here_

_I__'m a survivor (What?)_

_I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)_

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive (hey hey)_

_I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon' give up (What?)  
I'm not gon' stop (What?)  
I'm gon' work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?__)_

_I will survive_

The song ended with all of the Trebletones laying on the floor, smiles on all of their faces. Sebastian was proud of her, he didn't even talk to her that much and he may have a slight crush on her but he was proud of her.

* * *

"Also from McKinley.." the announcer said,"give it up for the New Directions!"

The room erupted into cheers as the curtain revealed the club and everyone relaxed into their seats.

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

Sebastian was both Mike and the other Asian girl who was singing look at each other and he couldn't help but smile, there was something going on between them two and it clearly was serious.

_You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before  
I got I before E except after C  
And why two plus two makes four  
Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (Teach you, teach you)  
All about love, dear, (All about love)_

_Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me_

_A B C, easy as one, two, three  
Or simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
A B C, easy as one, two, three (Oh)  
Or simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl (come on just a little bit)  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
(Teach, teach, sing it out)  
Come on, come one, come on let me show you what it's all about_

A man walked in and placed himself next to Sebastian, clearly showing disdain for being there but the look on Mike's face was complete shock, he clearly had an effect on his performance.

_Reading and writing arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl  
Your education ain't complete  
T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (show you, show you)  
How to get an A (Nah nah nah nah nah)  
Spell me, you, add the two  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

When the audience began to stand up and clap, the Warblers joined in, all of them cheering for their fellow Warbler. Kurt saw Sebastian begin to cheer and immediately grew angry, knowing he was only cheering for his boyfriend.

_A B C is easy as one, two, three  
Or simple as do re mi  
A B C, one, two, three, baby you and me girl  
A B C is easy it's like counting up to three (Oh)  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be  
That's how easy love can be  
Sing a simple melody (That's how easy love can be)  
One, two, three, you and me_

_Sit down girl I think I love you  
No, get up girl show me what you can do!_

_Shake it, shake it, baby, (come on now)  
Shake it, shake it, baby, (ooh-ooh)  
Shake it, shake it, baby (huh)  
One, two, three baby (oh oh)  
A B C baby (nah nah)  
Do re mi baby  
That's how easy love can be_

_A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be_

_I'ma gonna teach you how to sing it out,  
Come on come on come on let me show you what it's all about  
A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be_

_I'ma gonna teach you how to sing it out,  
Sing it out sing it out, sing it out, oh baby  
A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three  
Sing a simple melody  
That's how easy love can be_

_I'ma gonna teach you how to  
Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out  
Easy as one two three_

The group ended and everyone clapped, waiting for them to perform another song. That was the thing with the New Directions, they'd always perform at least _3 _songs, whereas the Trebletones only performed one.

_This is a story about control,  
My control,  
Control of what I say,  
Control of what I do  
And this time I'm gonna do it my way_

Quinn walked around the New Directions, her eyes cold and hard as she stared at every audience member she could.

_When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh  
I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me  
But that was a long ago_

When Blaine began singing, Sebastian couldn't help but find himself smiling, he may have pretended to be gay for him but he was a good-looking guy and he was surprised that he ended up with Kurt of all people but love is love.

_I'm in (control), never gonna stop  
(Control) to get what I want  
(Control) I got to have a lot  
(Control) and now I'm all grown up_

Blaine's smile was the best thing Thad had ever seen, the last time he had seen it that large was when he and Kurt began dating and that was time ago. It was nice to see his old Captain loving life and being happy.

_So make your life a little easier  
When you get the chance just take control  
(Control) never got a lot  
(Control) to get what I want  
(Control) I'm never gonna stop  
(Control) now I'm all grown up_

_Free at last, out here on my own oh, yeah  
Now control this  
That's right, get my own mind  
Gotta make my own decisions  
When it has to do with my life  
I wanna be the one in controlI'm in control, whoa  
I'm in control, ah  
I'm in control, whoa  
I'm in control, ah_

The song ended and the stage went dark, but you could still see the silhouettes of the members of the New Directions but Sebastian didn't care, he was too focused on a certain Latina who was hugging this blonde girl. Suddenly, one of the big stage lights focused onto Finn and Artie.

_I'm gonna make a change,  
For once I'm my life  
It's gonna feel real good,  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right_

Another stage light turned on, focusing onto Puck.

_As I, turn up the collar on  
My favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowing my mind_

Then, Blaine joined in, making Sebastian smile. Blaine had always loved Michael Jackson.

_I see the kids in the streets,  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind?  
Pretending not to see their needs_

Afterwards, Sam joined in.

_A summer disregard, a broken bottle top  
And a one man soul  
They follow each other on the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know_

Finn began singing again whilst the others in the spotlights began lightly swaying along, getting a response from the audience.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Change his ways, ooh!)  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you want to make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make that  
Change!_

Then all of the lights turned on and the remaining members from the New Directions began singing along, getting the audience up on their feet.

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Better change!)  
No message could have been any clearer  
(If you want to make the world a better place)_

_Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!  
(Yeah! Make that change)  
Stand up and lift yourself, now!  
(Man in the mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aw!  
(Yeah! Make that change!)  
Gonna make that change_

_Come on!  
You know it!  
You know it!  
You know it!  
You know it  
(Change)  
Make that change._

The auditorium filled with cheers as everyone gave the New Directions a standing ovation, they deserved it after all. Sebastian turned to his fellow Warblers with a smirk on his face, he had an idea on how to make life much more fun.

* * *

**I am sorry to say that I will be putting this story on hiatus. I haven't had the inspiration for it as I once did and I will try and update it but they won't be frequent updates. I am sorry everyone :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sebastian didn't mean for it to go that far. He didn't mean to hurt Blaine, all he wanted to do was stain Lady Hummel's clothes, he didn't want to blind Blaine.

Ever since it happened, the Warblers had been off with him, they listened to his reasoning and they accepted it, but it still didn't change the fact that it had happened.

Sebastian was currently walking around an empty room in this venue. He had no idea what he was doing there, especially alone but he didn't care. It's not like the Warblers would care where he was. He wasn't meant to drag them through the dirt, all he meant to do was make them become superior but now there he was, sinking with his ship.

"Hey, Andrew McCarthy" a female voice said from behind him. Sebastian turned around and was met with the one and only Santana Lopez. His heart ached at the sight of her. She despised him after everything that had happened between the Warblers and the New Directions and frankly, Sebastian didn't blame her at all.

"Don't know if you heard but Blaine my lose an eye" her voice was fierce, there was no sincerity or even sympathy as she stared at the lone Warbler. He didn't even know if he could consider himself one after everything that had happened.

"The same Blaine who was besties with your Warblers just four months ago" She added, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sebastian sighed and put up a fake smile, he knew she could tell it was fake but she didn't seem to care so he got away with it.

"Bummer, about Blaine," Sebastian started, his voice confident, "he was pretty"

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way though," he added, "that slushie was meant for Kurt"

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie," Santana said, walking towards Sebastian's face, "but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your ass"

"Admit you put something in that slushie" she demanded.

"What was it, huh?" She questioned, "glass? Asphalt?"

"Red dye, number six" Sebastian answered innocently.

"You're a liar" Santana stated, looking Sebastian in the eyes.

"I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition" Sebastian said, a smirk finding its self onto his face.

"You want to have a duel?" Santana questioned, she turned around and spotted some cellists who were about to leave.

"Can you guys hang back for a sec, I'm gonna need you for this one" Santana ordered, a smile on her face as they complied.

Sebastian had a forced smile on his face, he didn't want to do this, but his defence was up, he wasn't going to let his walls crumble like that, he couldn't show Santana the other side to him.

After a beat of silence, the cellists began to play, bringing the quiet room to life.

_**Sebastian:**_

_Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?_

**_Santana:_**

_So, Annie are you OK__?  
_

**_Sebastian:_**

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Santana:**_

_Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**_

_Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**_

_Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Santana:**_

_Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**_

_So, Annie are you OK?_

_**SebastianSantana:**_

_Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK ( uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet ( uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

**_Sebastian:_**

_Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**_

Are you OK Annie?

**_Sebastian:_**

_You've been hit by_

**_Santana:_**

_You've been __struck by_

**_SebastianSantana:_**

_A Smooth Criminal_

**_Santana:_**

_I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK_

_**Santana:**  
I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
There's a sign in the window_

_**Santana:**  
I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
_

**_Santana:_**  
_I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
He came into your apartment  
_

**_Santana:_**  
_I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
__Left bloodstains on the carpet_

**_Santana:_**  
_I don't know why baby!  
_

**_Sebastian:_**  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_

**_Santana:_**  
_I don't know!_

_**Sebastian:**  
__You were struck down_

_It was your doom - Annie!_

_Annie are you OK?_

**_Santana:_**  
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_

_**Sebastian:**  
__Will you tell us, that you're OK_

_**Santana:**  
__Dang, gone it - Baby!_

**_Sebastian:_**  
_There's a sign in the window_

_**Santana:**_

_Dang, gone it - baby!_

**_Sebastian:_**  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

_**Santana:**  
__Hoo!Hoo!_

**_Sebastian:_**  
_He came into your apartment_

_**Santana:**_

_Dang, gone it!_

**_Sebastian:_**  
_Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_**Santana:**  
__Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_**Sebastian:**  
__Then you ran into the bedroom_

_**Santana:**  
__Dang gone it!_

_**Sebastian:**  
__You were struck down_

_It was your doom - Annie!_

_You've been hit by_

**_SebastianSantana:_**

_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Sebastian and Santana were inches apart, both of their breathing was heavy. Since she entered, Santana finally stared into Sebastian's eyes and she was shocked at what she saw. She saw sadness, regret but most of all _pain_. She wanted to hug him and take it all away. It was the worst timing to be feeling like this of course, with how everyone knows that she had kissed Brittany.

Without realising it, they both leaned in and their lips connected.

* * *

**_Okay so, I will try to update this book as best as I can but I think I might update this book every week now, so maybe every Thursday and I hope you enjoy the book. Yes, this chapter is majorly shorter then the others but they will begin to get bigger again. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me posting this every week :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Santana and Sebastian both pulled away moments later. She just kissed the enemy.. she. just. kissed. the. enemy. If the New Directions find out then she's done for.

"s-sorry.." Sebastian said softly, his eyes filling with tears. She didn't know why he was about to cry but he clearly didn't want her to find out as he dashed out of the room, leaving her there in her stunned state.

Only one thought was on her mind though;

_I want more_.

* * *

Sebastian returned to Dalton as a mess. He ran straight to his dorm room and sank down against the door, bringing his knees against his chest. He was extremely glad that his roommate wasn't in their dorm when he returned, that's for sure.

He just cried. He sat there and broke down, letting all of his emotions leave his body. He knew that running out after initiating the kiss with Santana was stupid but he couldn't do it, he felt too overwhelmed. From the guilt of what happened to Blaine, to the Warblers turning their backs on him, he just didn't want to get attached to anything.

Once Sebastian had finished crying, he stood up and marched into the bathroom, washing his face until the tear stains were gone. He wasn't about to show weakness to anyone, he was going to show them all that he was _okay_ and that he, Sebastian Smythe would always be _okay_.

After the slushie incident, he had started ignoring Iris' calls and Joe's texts, he couldn't force himself to be all put together for them, he'd break down within seconds otherwise. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and collapsed onto his bed, curling up into a little ball and drifting to sleep, his phone open on one contact..

* * *

When Santana returned to McKinley, she wanted to sing everything out. She had just technically cheated on Brittany, well her and Brittany weren't exactly together just yet but they were sharing 'lady kisses' as Britt described it.

Before the kiss, Santana was so prepared to waltz into the choir room and play the tape of what she had originally thought was going to happen, she thought she was going to get a confession out of him but instead, she got a broken heart out of it.

"You okay, Santana?" Mr Schue asked once she had entered the Choir room. Everyone turned to the cheerleader, surprised to see her looking upset more than happy.

Nodding, she quietly moved to the back of the room, placing her head into her hands. As much as they all wanted to approach her, they didn't want Santana to rip their heads off. Brittany, being the only person who had the least likely chance of getting her head bitten off, approached Santana, sitting down next to her.

"What boy broke your heart?" She asked quietly. Santana looked up at Brittany, she may not be as smart as the others in most subjects, but in maths and relationships, she was smarter than anyone in the room.

"he-he's the enemy, Britt," Santana replies softly, her eyes filling with tears as she remembers how he just ran away from her, leaving her vulnerable.

"Sebby?" She asked softly, placing a hand against Santana's back.

"Sebby?" Santana sniffed, the nickname suited the big bad Warbler.

"Yeah, Sebastian," Brittany said, smiling.

She really had to give Brittany credit, she knew just how to make her feel better.

Santana stayed silent throughout the rest of rehearsal, her phone lingering on one contact.

* * *

When Nick and Jeff walked into Nick's dorm room, they were expecting for Sebastian to be there, making snarky little comments and being a douche. Instead, they found him sleeping peacefully, his face still red from when he washed his face excessively. He looked peaceful for the first time in awhile.

Nick eyed Sebastian's clothes, it seemed he hadn't even been bothered to change himself out of his uniform, he must've been tired. The pair turned to each other, they knew they had to wake him but they didn't want to, he seemed too relaxed.

Sighing, Nick approached the bed slowly, trying to avoid the books cluttered all around the bed.

"Seb?" Nick asked softly, shaking his shoulder slightly.

Groaning, Sebastian tightened his grip on himself and attempted to go back to sleep. Jeff could see that Nick needed help, but he thought that Sebastian would react slightly better if it was his roommate waking him up instead.

"C'mon, Bas" Jeff added as Nick shook the sleeping teen once more. They both held their breath as Sebastian's eyelids opened, revealing bloodshot eyes. They thought he was sick until Jeff picked up his phone that had fallen on the floor, shocked to see it on Santana's contact.

"why'd you wake me up?" Sebastian asked softly, he didn't seem mad at all, and that was scaring them more than if he was upset.

"You fell asleep in your uniform, buddy" Nick answered, a small smile on his face as Sebastian slowly sat up, clearly not upset with the couple.

All Seb did was nod, it was like all the fight he ever had in him was sucked away, they could tell he wasn't a threat when he was sleepy and they were glad, they preferred the nice Sebastian to the snarky one. He stood up and entered the bathroom, taking a pair of sweats with him.

When he re-emerged from the bathroom, both Nick and Jeff were gone, a note left on his bed. He walked towards the bed and read the note, groaning as he struggled to read it with Nick's awful handwriting.

_Meet us in the commons room once you have read this.. yours truly, Nick :)_

Why did Nick want him there? He wasn't in the mood to deal with the Warblers, all he wanted to do was curl back into his ball and sleep.

Which is exactly what he did. Before he fell asleep, the last thing he vaguely remembered was the pounding on the door and the voice wanting him to open up.

* * *

Sebastian woke up 30 minutes later, surprised to find himself bound to a chair in the commons room with all of the Warblers watching him. He was still in his sweatpants but that was it, he didn't have a top on and it was freezing as winter was slowly approaching.

"Now, you're going to remain quiet whilst we talk, okay?" Thad said, placing tape over Sebastian's mouth.

Oh how much he wanted to punch him. He could report them all for kidnapping him, could report them for harassment as this surely was classed as it but he was intrigued by what they wanted. They went through a lot of trouble to get him there, he might as well be obedient, especially since he had no control in the situation.

"You're not leaving the Warblers" Thad started, standing directly in front of Sebastian.

"You're our Captain for a reason, and we're going to call the slushie incident a lack of judgement" a younger Warbler, Zayn, said.

"Blaine isn't going to press charges" Trent said, and that surprised Sebastian.

Why wouldn't he want to press charges against him?

"The reason you're tied down to a chair is because you're going to explain to Blaine the real reason why you had that slushie there" David explained, opening a door to reveal a one-eyed Blaine, with Kurt as his side.

They were both shocked to say the least to see that they had tied Sebastian up, but they were glad at least when they saw nothing but guilt in his eyes. Kurt was secretly glad that they had done this, glad that they had tied the man up, at least he wouldn't run from his issues.

Reluctantly, Thad ripped the tape off of Sebastian's face in one tug, making the Captain wince. One-by-one, the Warblers all began to leave, bidding their farewells to the Ex-Warblers.

"So.. where would you like me to begin?" He asked, there was no way out of this, he just had to accept what the Warblers had forced him to do and get it over and done with.

* * *

Once they had all left the room, the Warblers all left the building entirely, grabbing some bags and heading to McKinley. They were going to make amends with the New Directions, and hopefully end the rivalry between the two show choirs.

They arrived at McKinley within minutes, with it being midnight and stuff, they decided to let Thad drive, letting him go a reasonable amount over the speed limit.

Mike and Mr Schue were waiting outside the building for the Warblers, both of them equally nervous for what was about to happen.

_**So you all know how I said the last chapter that I would post every other week and then I edited what it said to say every week? Well I'm just going to write this story whenever I feel like it, it's stupid I know but it's better then forcing myself to write. I'd rather take my time and create good ideas then rush into it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat opposite Sebastian, they were both there for different reasons. Kurt, he just wanted to see Sebastian crack under the pressure and confess to everything, whereas Blaine was there to make amends, to figure out the whole story and to then move forward once he heard it.

"What did you put in the slushie?" Blaine started, although he could only see Sebastian through one eye because of the eye-patch he was forced to wear, he could see in his eyes the guilt of hurting him. He could tell that his apology would be genuine.

"Rock salt.." Sebastian sighed, looking down at his wrists. They had begun bleeding slightly after he started struggling against them, at least that would teach Thad a lesson to not use chicken wire to bound someone's hands down.

"At least look at us when we're speaking to you" Kurt snapped, he seriously wanted to slap Sebastian, he hurt Blaine and he would never forgive him for it.

Sebastian snapped his head up at that, tensing when he felt Kurt's eyes dig holes into his head. This was seriously making him feel really uncomfortable.

"Why did you bring a slushie anyway?" Blaine asked, changing the subject before Sebastian closed off.

"To stain Kurt's clothes.. that's all it was for, honestly" Sebastian said to Blaine, sincerity lingering in his voice.

He's seen Sebastian mad, neutral but this was different, this seemed _sorry_. Whilst Kurt may never believe Seb, he could tell that he actually meant it.

"C-can I ask you a question, Blaine?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, he could tell Kurt tensed beside Blaine.

"Sure" Blaine responded, ignoring Kurt's suddenly angry demeanour towards Sebastian.

"Why aren't you pressing charges?" That was the million dollar question, to all three of them.

Blaine didn't know why he didn't want charges against Sebastian, but he just didn't want to press them. It was confusing to them all, Kurt would've pressed charges against Sebastian if he was in Blaine's position, so he didn't understand why Blaine wasn't going to. Sebastian deserved them, he believed he did as well, so why wasn't Blaine going through with it?

"In all honesty, I thought about it," Sebastian nodded at Blaine's words, "but then it just didn't feel right"

"Well, now that we've cleared the air about that, let's get going to McKinley," Blaine said, grabbing a pair of pliers and gently breaking the chicken wire which had been dug into Sebastian's wrists.

Kurt blanched at the sight of the blood, he wasn't squeamish when it came to blood, but he couldn't stare at it for long periods of time. At least he didn't throw up, Rachel would've, Kurt thought as Blaine grabbed a rag and began pressing it against Sebastian's wrists.

"Why are we going to McKinley?" Sebastian asked, he went from his cheeks being flushed from embarrassment to his whole face becoming pale.

"Because, the two groups are going to make amends with each other" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at how scared Sebastian was. It made him laugh that he couldn't face the others after everything he put them through.

"Bas, what did you do?" Blaine asked, and Kurt turned towards him, now that he and Sebastian were good again he suddenly had a nickname for him?

"I-I.." Sebastian couldn't form the words. How was he supposed to go into the same room as Santana after they kissed and he ran away? How was he supposed to face her after he did that to her?

"Spit it out, we haven't got all night" Kurt spat bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I kissed Santana"

* * *

Santana and the other New Directions members were all dreading this. They got along fine with the other Warblers, it's just _Sebastian_. According to Thad, they had tied Sebastian to a chair and were letting Kurt and Blaine interrogate him whilst he couldn't run away. It seemed brilliant.

"Okay so, Blaine just texted me saying he and Kurt are on their way with Sebastian and that Blaine has forgiven him" Jeff explained, he was very proud of Nick's plan. This was all happening because of him.

Santana remained quiet, everyone else was busy chatting and mingling with the Warblers, she just couldn't bring herself to get subjected into a conversation that would most likely mention Sebastian and she didn't want to get reminded of that kiss.

"You're Santana, right?" A Warbler asked. They seemed nice enough, Santana thought as she nodded her head to answer the Warbler's question. They had bleach blonde hair and had really nice eyes.

"My name is Jeff, and I'm one of Seb's friends" he said, sitting down next to Santana.

Santana nodded.

"Well, you already know who I am" she replied, an innocent smile placed on her face.

"Well, I've only heard stuff that Seb has said about you" he replied, causing Santana's smile to be falter.

Sebastian was talking about her? It must've been good things if Jeff was happily talking to her. Right?

"All good things I hope," she replied, deflating.

Jeff nodded, and suddenly Santana had her breath taken away. If Sebastian was saying good things about her, then why did he run away from their kiss?

"You okay?" Jeff asked, placing a hand on to her shoulder.

"I-I kissed Sebastian" she blurted out.

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were all seated in Kurt's car. Blaine was seated in the passenger seat next to Kurt whilst Sebastian was sat in the back. It was surprisingly relaxing, Sebastian and Blaine couldn't even feel any tension between any of them. The radio hummed in the background as they all kept quiet, no-one initiating a conversation.

_**Blaine**_**:**

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

Both Sebastian and Kurt turned to Blaine, who had an encouraging smile on his face, whilst there was no tension between the trio, the car was deadly quiet and Blaine didn't particularly like that.

_**Kurt**_**:**

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

A small smile was placed into Blaine's face as he heard his boyfriend begin to join in, his optimism was clearly rubbing on him. He turned around and faced Sebastian, who was sitting awkwardly in the car.

_**Sebastian**_**:**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Both Blaine and Kurt had their eyes wide open as they listened to Sebastian sing, sure, they had heard him with the Warblers before, but they had never heard him without them and he was really good. Even Kurt felt obligated to tell him that.

_**Blaine**_**:**

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

The car was alive, they were all tapping along, they were having a lot of fun, and Sebastian didn't know the last time he had this much fun.

_**Kurt**_**:**

_I don't ever want to let you down_

_I don't ever want to leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_**Sebastian**_**:**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_**Blaine and Kurt**_**:**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_**Sebastian**_**:**

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_**Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian**_**:**

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

The song ended and they all had massive smiles on their faces. They had all forgotten about what had happened to Blaine and they were all just having fun, enjoying themselves with each other's company.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're a good singer, Smythe" Kurt said, and they all heard the disgust in his voice.

"You're not so bad yourself, Lady Hummel" Sebastian remarked, smiling as Blaine smiles back at him.

They reached McKinley 10 minutes later, and they all agreed to keep the jam session on the down low, they didn't need anyone ridiculing Sebastian and Kurt for _enjoying _each other's presence.

* * *

The New Directions were still talking with the Warblers in the choir room when Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian walked in. The room was deadly silent until Kurt walked over to Sebastian and stuck his hand out, Sebastian doing the same thing and they shook hands, smiles placed on both of their faces.

"ABOUT TIME!" Nick screamed, walking over to Sebastian and Kurt and pulling them both into a hug. He didn't care that the other boys froze, he just really wanted a hug.

"SANDWICH HUG!" Jeff screamed and barrelled into the hug, going behind the two boys and squeezing them tightly as he joined Nick in the hug.

"Jeff, in the nicest way possible" Sebastian began, "get the hell off of us"

Laughing, Jeff pulled away, as did Nick and let the two flustered boys calm down.

"How can we trust you?" Quinn asked, and Sebastian didn't sign at all, he didn't try and say they could. He understood why they would question it.

"You don't have to trust _me_, I understand why you don't even like me" Sebastian started, "but the others have done nothing wrong, so don't drag them down with me"

"I removed every single piece of blackmail he ever had on you guys, including the Finn photos" Thad answered, staring daggers into Sebastian's head.

"Oh and Thad, don't use freaking _chicken wire_ to tie someone down to a chair!" Sebastian growled, lifting up his sleeves to expose his bloody wrists, they were a lot better than earlier though.

Everyone gasped as they saw the state of his hands, there was a lot of blood, but they didn't seem that deep at least. Thad immediately ran up to him and began apologising. What surprised the Warblers though, and pretty much everyone in the room, was when Sebastian pulled him in for a hug, and forgave him.

"Is that my Lacrosse hoodie?" Jeff asked, staring at the hoodie that Sebastian was wearing.

"In all honesty, I just grabbed a random hoodie from my dorm room" Sebastian shrugged, grinning when Jeff started laughing softly.

"How about we take this to the auditorium and make amends with songs?" Mr Schue recommended, holding a couple bags of food and drinks.

"It'll be just like those Warbler sleepovers we always force Seb to attend!" Zayn commented, making Sebastian roll his eyes as the Warblers began laughing.

"Whatever, I'll order some pizza then" Sebastian shrugged, getting squeals of approval from everyone, including Mr Schue, which honestly scared him to his core.

They all left the choir room and began trekking to the auditorium, but Santana held back from everyone as she walked. She had remained silent when Sebastian walked in, she didn't want to talk to him. A presence next to her brought her out of her thoughts.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked, a genuine warm smile on his face.

"How can you act so cool around me after running out after we kissed?" Santana accused, heartbreak so clear in her eyes that Sebastian felt his own heart rip in half.

Sebastian sighed. He knew it was going to get brought up, especially since Jeff had come up to him whilst they were walking and told him he knew that they kissed. In all honesty, he was surprised that Sebastian swung that way, he always thought he had the hots for Blaine but he just got proven wrong. He remembered laughing whe Jeff said that he must've been daydreaming about Nick whenever he was over in their dorm room and he would talk about Santana all the time.

This was a conversation that was _long _overdue.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS FROM LAST CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER :)

* * *

The auditorium was filled with laughs and bangs as everyone partied. Well, everyone minus Santana and Sebastian, who were currently on McKinley's roof, having their much awaited talk after their kiss.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Santana asked, the two of them were seated on a random bench on the roof, staring at the stars that were above them.

"I got really overwhelmed after the whole kiss" Sebastian sighed, and Santana realised that's why he had those tears in his eyes.

"I didn't realise that Sebastian Smythe could get overwhelmed after a kiss" she teased softly, frowning when Sebastian didn't laugh, he didn't even respond to what she said.

"What I'm about to tell you won't make sense one bit, but please don't interrupt me, or question it until I'm done, okay?" Sebastian asked and she nodded. She wanted an answer to the madness.

"Well.. my real name is Bartholomew Henry Smythe-Allen" he began, he didn't even need to look at Santana to realise how confused she was.

"Alan Smythe is my uncle, not my father. My father is his brother; Henry Allen" Sebastian added.

**A/N: first time I've done this in awhile but ima just write his name as Seb now cuz cba to write Sebastian over n over again**

"When I was 11, my mother was murdered and my father went to prison for her murder.." Santana gasped, "and I got thrown into the foster care system.. I ended up living with the man who arrested my father, Detective Joseph West"

"He was like a father to me, fed me, made me feel loved, did everything a father should even when I would yell at him, beg to see my actual dad and when I would tell Joe he wasn't my father" Seb sniffed, wiping his eyes, "I was getting bullied really bad, and umm.. last summer my foster dad decided to fly me out to see my uncle and get away from Central for awhile. During the summer though, one of my good friends tried to commit suicide and then the guys who made him go to that dark place tried to do the same thing to me.."

Seb could feel the tears start pouring down his face, his throat had closed up whilst he was explaining his life story and he knew it was inevitable. He pulled a hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle the sobs that started to rack his body. He didn't expect for Santana to pull him in for a hug, he didn't expect for her to kiss him on the forehead and rock him as he cried. Seb trusted Santana, and she trusted him, regardless that he had run out from their kiss.

After a moment, Seb pulled away, wiping his eyes in the process. Santana watched as he took a deep breath and tried to gain control over his emotions. She watched as he tried to gain control over his thoughts.

"T-that's the story of my life.. and I know it isn't justifiable for everything that I have done but I couldn't keep it in any longer" he cried, taking deep breaths to control his breathing.

Santana had tears growing in her eyes herself, she had heard her fair share of sad life stories and tragic backgrounds but Seb's—_Barry's_— was downright awful. He felt like the whole world was against him, and no-one should have to deal with that.

"You're not used to anyone showing you affection, are you?" She asked, placing a hand on to his face, cupping his cheek.

He shook his head and Santana knew that's why he had run out. His self-worth was awfully low, and whenever someone showed him that they cared about him he didn't believe it, because he didn't think they actually did. He didn't love himself and he didn't know what other people saw in him.

"Let's-Let's go back down to the others" he said, standing up. She could tell he was struggling to gather himself together though.

She stood up, grabbing both of his hands and standing on the bench, he was seriously tall, and she brought their lips together, kissing him with all of the love and affection she could pull together. When he didn't pull away, she knew she had gotten through to him, well enough so he didn't need to run away from her again.

After they pulled away, Santana smiled at him, brushing some stray tears off of his cheeks.

"Not gonna run away from me again, are you?" She joked, receiving a watery smile in return.

Santana laced their fingers and started to drag him towards the door that led back into the school, all-in-all, the talk hadn't been half that bad.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were seated with Nick and Jeff as they were talking about nonsense. The whole idea to bring the two groups together was Nick's idea, and they just had to give him credit for it.

"Thank you, Nick" Blaine said, a smile appearing on his face, "if you hadn't of recommended this, we would still be at war with Sebastian"

"He's not that bad, literally when you wake him up he doesn't even argue with you, he's like a little kid who just wants to sleep again, no fight in him" Nick explained, sticking up for Seb.

"That doesn't sound like the snarky Smythe we know at all" Kurt commented, a perplexed look on his face. Surely wouldn't waking Sebastian up be the _worst_? Wouldn't he want to just murder everyone in sight?

"Weird, right?" Jeff added, a smile on his face.

The door opened moments later, and both Santana and Sebastian walked in, their hands intertwined and both of their faces red and swollen from crying.

Everyone looked at them, the room deadly silent but within seconds, music had started blaring out of the speakers and soon everyone was singing and dancing.

_**Sebastian:**_

_Put your hands up_

_There's a girl dancing dirty over there_

_Do you see what I see?_

_The way she moves I just had to stop and stare_

_Do you see what I see?_

_There's a DJ playing all our favorite songs_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

_We've been drinking so we ought to sing along_

_Do you hear what I hear?_

Everyone turned to Sebastian, who still had his hand intertwined with Santana's. They all had the brightest smiles on their faces, they were finally coming together and being civil with each other.

_**Thad:**_

_Dancing with you is so easy 'cause you're beautiful_

_You make it hard for me girl every time we're on the floor_

_I wanna kiss you 'cause i gotta know that tonight is real_

The Warblers began dancing around Thad as he moved across the auditorium to Sebastian, who was leading Santana down the walkway between two lots of chairs.

_**Thad and Sebastian:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_The speakers killing the club_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Two people falling in love_

Thad and Sebastian ran to the stage, jumping up and down with the music, almost everyone was in shock though of how fun the Warblers captain could be. They had never seen this side to him before.

_**Finn:**_

_Now the bartender's turning on the lights_

_Do you see what I see?_

_Got my car and it's waiting outside_

_You should leave when I leave_

When Finn joined in, Seb turned to him with a genuine smile on his face, backing out of the way so he could enjoy some of the spotlight.

_**Puck:**_

_Dancing with you is so easy 'cause you're beautiful_

_You make it hard for me girl every time we're on the floor_

_I wanna kiss you 'cause I gotta know that tonight is real_

Finn and Puck were in front of Rachel and Brittany, both of them grabbing the glee members and pulling them into the circle to dance with the others. Santana just watched from where she was with Mercedes as her boyfriend? Crush? Whatever they were, dance and sing his heart out.

_**Finn and Puck:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_The speakers killing the club_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_Two people falling in love_

Everyone was dancing, and even Mr Schue was enjoying it, he was very happy to see the two clubs finally get along.

_**Artie:**_

_Can you feel the temperature rising_

_Can you feel the drink in your cup_

_Let me cast a beat and we'll ride it_

_Go ahead and put your hands up_

Jon walked towards Artie, the two beatboxers/rappers getting acquainted with each other. Blaine and Kurt watched next to Quinn, smiling as they saw their ex-glee club finally become friendly with each other. No matter how much Kurt despised Sebastian and vice versa, they were finally getting along.

_**Jon:**_

_Can you feel the temperature rising_

_Can you feel the drink in your cup_

_Let me cast a beat and we'll ride it_

_Go ahead and put your hands up_

_**Sam:**_

_Put your hands in the air baby_

_Put your hands up_

_JLS, do you feel what I feel put your hands up_

_Put your hands up, put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Sam moved towards Quinn, grabbing her arm and pulling her up into the group. A smile graced her face as she danced with Sam and the others.

_**Seb, Thad, Finn, Puck and Sam:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Artie:**_

_The speakers killing the club_

_**Seb, Thad, Finn, Puck and Sam:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Artie:**_

_Two people falling in love_

_**Seb, Thad, Finn, Puck and Sam:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Artie:**_

_The speakers killing the club_

_**Seb, Thad, Finn, Puck and Sam:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Artie:**_

_Two people falling in love_

_**Seb, Thad, Finn, Puck and Sam:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Artie:**_

_Two people falling in love_

_**Sam:**_

_Two people falling in love_

_**Puck:**_

Two people falling in love

_**Finn:**_

Do you feel do you feel

_**Thad:**_

Do you _feel what I feel?_

_**Jon:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

_**Sebastian:**_

_Do you feel what I feel?_

The song ended and everyone was out of breath, especially Sebastian, Finn, Puck, Thad, Sam and Jon. They were all hugging each other and it caught Sebastian by surprise when Finn went and brought him into a hug, which was then joined by Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Brittany and Tina.

"Well, I'm glad that the war between us and the Warblers is officially over" Mr Schue exclaimed, smiling and patting Sebastian on the back.

"Seb, who's Iris?" Santana called, she had managed to take his phone without him noticing.

Wincing, Sebastian walked down towards her and whispered into her ear who Iris was, and everyone watched as she significantly calmed down. Maybe Iris just wasn't a threat?

"How about us girls show these boys who's really the best?" Santana said, standing up and strutting towards the stage.

Soon enough, all of the girls had taken over the stage, all of the boys, and the Warblers, were all sitting in the auditorium seats, watching the girls as they got prepared. Thad, however, was more focused on where Sebastian went. He knew he must've told Santana considering he knew Iris was from Central City and how she calmed down afterwards, he must've told her the truth.

_**Santana:**_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Some of the Warblers were blown away by Santana's voice, they weren't shocked that it was powerful, but they were shocked at how _amazing _it was.

_**Mercedes:**_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh_

_Then they can walk on by_

No-one was surprised when Mercedes began singing, making the verse her own.

_**Brittany:**_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

Brittany was busy dancing, her voice was good but everyone knew that she was an amazing dancer just by watching her. Whilst no-one would ever slate her on her singing, her dancing was impeccable.

_**Quinn:**_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

Quinn held such a strong stance as she sang, her eyes staring into everyone's souls, it made Finn feel scared and he dated her.

_**Everyone:**_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

The New Directions were surprised when Rachel didn't sing, they were all surprised that she was _happily _singing in the background but something didn't feel right. It felt like they were saving her until the very end.

_**Tina:**_

_Huh huh_

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

Jeff and Nick listened to Tina sing, they had been told she wasn't as confident as the others but she was still an amazing singer, and they were correct.

_**Santana:**_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

_**Mercedes:**_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_**Brittany:**_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_**Quinn:**_

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

_**Everyone:**_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_**Rachel:**_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

All of the Warblers were flabbergasted as she held the longest note they had ever heard. No wonder they were saving her for last, whilst she might be a generally annoying person overall, she was a good singer at the end of the day, it wasn't a surprise that they gave her all of the solos.

The girls received a standing ovation, clearly they were the better group in everyone's opinion.

* * *

When the Warblers left McKinley that night, they were all smiling, none of them could stop, especially Sebastian, who had joined them just after the girls had won.

He was busy texting Santana instead of listening to everyone else talk about how they should sing songs together more often.

_**Sebastian: **__heard u won the competition ;)_

_**Santana: **__us girls can really be powerful together :)_

_**Sebastian: **__just wait until Regionals we're gonna beat u guys_

_**Santana: **__we'll see about that lover boy ;)_

_**Sebastian: **__What is my nickname now?_

_**Santana: **__speak to u tomorrow lover boy ;)_

Sebastian went to sleep that night finally content with his life, finally glad that everything was finally falling into place for him.

But then he got the phone call..


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED

**TRIGGER WARNING: **MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM

* * *

_The moment you arrived they built you up_

_The sun was in your eyes_

_You couldn't believe it_

_Riches all around, you're walking_

_Stars are on the ground_

_You start to believe it_

Sebastian was seated at the grand piano seated in the Commons room. He didn't know how to feel after hearing about what had happened to Dave Karofsky. Granted, he wasn't entirely close with the man, but he had made comments towards him, and couldn't help but feel guilty towards what had happened.

_Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you_

_You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do_

All he knew was that Dave had failed, but he didn't know if he was in serious danger or if he was going to live without any repercussions from it.

_But nobody knows you now_

_When you're dying in LA_

_And nobody owes you now_

_When you're dying in LA_

_When you're dying in LA_

_When you're dying in LA_

_The power, the power, the power_

_Oh the power, the power, the power_

_Of LA_

Sebastian didn't realise tears had begun to build up in his eyes, he didn't realise how much this had affected him. It didn't affect his singing though, the way his throat had begun clenching together.

_Nights at the chateau_

_Trapped in your sunset bungalow_

_You couldn't escape it, yeah_

_Drink of paradise_

_They told you "Put your blood on ice_

_You're not gonna make it"_

_Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you_

_You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do_

_But nobody knows you now_

_When you're dying in LA_

_And nobody owes you now_

_When you're dying in LA_

_When you're dying in LA_

_When you're dying in LA_

_The power, the power, the power_

_Oh the power, the power, the power_

_Of LA_

Sebastian struggled to breathe after finishing the song, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he struggled to keep himself from sobbing. He couldn't break down, not like this.

"That was very impressive, Mr. Smythe" a voice said, making Sebastian jump. He turned around and was face-to-face with his science teacher; Mr. Malik. Quickly wiping his eyes, Sebastian smiled softly, turning back to the piano, lightly pressing his fingers against the damp notes; he must've been crying a lot harder then he realised.

Mr. Malik approached Sebastian cautiously, he didn't exactly know how to comfort people, but he did know that Sebastian needed him right now—regardless of his comforting skills.

"What's going on, Seb?" He asked gently, taking a seat next to Sebastian at the piano.

"N-nothing" Sebastian sniffed, wiping his eyes once again.

"Sebastian, you seem like one of the most troubled kids I've ever met," Mr. Malik replied, smiling when Sebastian turned his face towards him, curiosity showing more than sadness.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, not even bothering to hide the tears that ended up rolling down his face.

"You keep up this façade, you try to make yourself untouchable to stop yourself from getting hurt" Mr. Malik explained, wincing as he saw how bloodshot Sebastian's eyes were.

"Live life; don't hide your pain behind a smile, don't end up like Karofsky" Mr. Malik said, standing up and patting Sebastian on the shoulder as he left.

"Oh, your roommate; Nick, he filmed the entire thing" he said, chuckling lightly as Sebastian groaned into his hands, not even bothering to watch him leave.

* * *

Dave Karofsky laid in the hospital bed; bored out of his mind. He didn't understand why it didn't work—it should've worked.

He just wanted it all to stop, he had ruined his life and he didn't want to continue living it anymore. God, why didn't they just let him stop suffering?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Groaning, he let them in, well more like yelled for them to come in, seeing as he was cuffed to the bed so he wouldn't be able to attempt again.

"hey.." they said, closing the door behind them.

Of all people; _he _showed up.

"Hey, Kurt"

* * *

All of the Warblers were seated in the Commons room, upon Sebastian's request.

"So, let's stop focusing on winning at Regionals" he said, getting gasps from across the room.

"Excuse me?" Thad asked, his eyes bulging out of his face. Surely, just surely Sebastian was pulling a prank, right?

"I know, I know it sounds crazy" he sighed, "but I would rather dedicate our performance to Karofsky then continue being an asshat and blackmail everyone so we have a better chance at winning"

Everyone remained silent, they knew that Sebastian could go to great lengths if he wanted to with his father being the states attorney. He had all the power in the world.

"What's the catch?" Trent asked, "forgive me for being rude but I think we have a right to know if there's more to the story or not. You _hated _Karofsky"

"Well, whilst that is true; I've been in his position before" some of the Warblers look at him, sympathetic looks on their faces whilst others start whispering to each other, clearly they didn't know whether to believe it or not.

"He's telling the truth, guys," Thad explained, standing up and walking to Sebastian.

A genuine smile was placed on Sebastian's face as Thad backed him up, he was glad someone else knew about his past.

"Okay, let's focus on a set list" Thad added, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's shoulders once everyone had begun chatting excitedly about random songs.

"You gonna see Karofsky at some point?" Thad asked softly, turning Sebastian to face him.

"I-I might two days before we perform or the day after Regionals but not right now" he explained, sighing softly.

Suddenly, Nick pulled out his phone, showing Jeff and David the video of Sebastian singing '_Dying In LA_'.

They were definitely making Sebastian sing that at Regionals.

* * *

"'_Hey, Kurt_' that's all you have to say?" Kurt asked incredulously as he stared at Dave.

"You try to _kill yourself _and all you can say to me is '_Hey, Kurt_'" he added, waving his arms about.

"What else do you want me to say?" Dave asked, tears growing in his eyes.

"That I'm sorry? That I'll try harder next time to make sure it fucking works?" He added, his whole body tense as he looked at Kurt.

"Dave—" Kurt began, being cut off by Dave.

"Don't '_Dave_' me, I've heard that enough recently', he growled, turning his head to look out of the window. At least that seemed happy.

"Why?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

When Dave looked at him, his eyes holding confusion, Kurt continued, "why do it?"

Dave sighed, he should've known someone like Kurt would like to know why he did it. He just wanted the pain to end, he just wanted to feel accepted but he had locked himself in the closet, he had forced himself down a path of self-hate and caused this.

"Because.." Dave started, "because I fucking _love you _Kurt"

* * *

The New Directions, (minus Kurt), were all sat in their choir room, clearly bored out of their minds. Well, not Santana—she was too busy texting Sebastian.

"We need to make up a good set list to beat the Warblers at Regionals!" Mr Schue exclaimed, exasperated. He had thrown his arms down to his sides and grumpily walked towards his chair, slumping down into it.

The truth is, everyone had been feeling down after what happened with Karofsky. Whilst he may have been a bully, ultimately he was a person nonetheless, and they all felt bad for him.

"The Warblers are gonna win, end of discussion" Blaine groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Only Santana knew that the Warblers didn't want to win anymore; well _Sebastian _didn't want to win anymore and she hadn't told anyone—she rather enjoyed watching them all stress out.

"I refuse to lose to that Meerkat!" Rachel almost yelled, making Santana tense. Now, Sebastian may be a meerkat but he was her meerkat, and she sure wasn't going to let someone else call him that.

"How do you even know they're trying to win?" Santana yelled, making Brittany and Quinn look at her oddly.

"Because; Sebastian of all people is their captain. They're going to do everything in their power to win!" Tina exclaimed, standing up.

Santana stood up too, walking directly into Tina's face. How dare she say that.

"Well, I've had both Sebastian _and Nick _tell me that they aren't trying to win anymore" she explained, glaring daggers into Tina's head.

"What are you talking about? They're the Warblers, they're saying that so we play it safe!" Artie exclaimed, "you know Sebastian will say that and then cheat his way through it!"

Santana was pissed. So, she stormed out, throwing the door open causing a huge bang. She didn't care that her bag was still in there, she just wanted to see Sebastian and calm down before she murdered someone.

When did this become so complicated?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED

* * *

It was the day of Regionals; the most anticipated day of the year for all of the Glee Clubs.

After Santana had stormed out of the New Directions' rehearsals, she had headed off to Dalton Academy and hunted down her boyfriend, who was in the middle of rehearsals with the Warblers himself. After getting some much needed advice from him, she remained at Dalton until the next morning, having to rush around so she could get to McKinley on time.

All of the Warblers were seated in the bus that was waiting to take them to the venue. After much convincing, Nick, Thad, Jeff and David had managed to get Sebastian to perform '_Dying in LA_'. With their performance dedicated solely to Dave Karofsky, maybe, just maybe, Sebastian might be able to change his image from a self-absorbed prep student to a likeable, humble kid from a well-off family.

"Win or lose," Sebastian began, he was standing at the front of the bus, speaking directly to all of the Warblers, "let's go out there, and have some fun!"

The smile was really bright on his face as everyone began cheering, they enjoyed the nicer side to Sebastian Smythe more than they enjoyed the bitchy facade he put on display 99% of the time. Thad mirrored Sebastian's optimism, it was seriously contagious. Whilst everyone else blamed Santana's influence on the boy, only Thad knew how personal this was.

_I've been seeing lonely people in crowded rooms_

_Covering their old heartbreaks with new tattoos_

_It's all about smoke screens and cigarettes_

_Looking through low lights at silhouettes_

_But all I see is lonely people in crowded rooms_

_This city's gonna break my heart_

_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_

_This city's got me chasing stars_

_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_

_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_

_This city's gonna break my heart_

_She's always gonna break your heart, oh_

_I remember mornings when my head didn't hurt_

_And I remember nights when art didn't feel like work_

_She wakes up at noon and she's out 'til three_

_She leaves her perfume all over me_

_But I remember mornings when my head didn't hurt_

_Oh, this city's gonna break my heart (it's gonna break my heart)_

_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone_

_This city's got me chasing stars (got me chasing stars)_

_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home (oh)_

_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_

_This city's gonna break my heart_

_She's always gonna break your heart_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_She got a hold on me_

_She got me wrapped 'round her finger_

_She got a hold on me_

_She got me wrapped 'round her finger_

_This city's gonna break my heart (oh, yeah)_

_This city's gonna love me then leave me alone (it's gonna love me then leave me alone)_

_This city's got me chasing stars (oh)_

_It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home_

_Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?_

_This city's gonna break my heart (hey, yeah)_

_She's always gonna break your heart_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah_

_Love _

_This city's gonna break my heart, hey_

_She's always gonna break your heart_

Everyone clapped as Jeff sang, it was unexpected of course but they all loved it, even the bus driver. Sebastian internally smiled to himself as he felt the happiest he's ever been in a long time. He's got an amazing girlfriend, an amazing group of friends and is loving life right now. Thad looked at Sebastian incredulously as the man suddenly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began texting someone. As he read the contact name he smiled, he knew they hadn't spoken in a long time; Iris.

_**Barry **__hey iris _

_**Iris **__someone's happy_

_**Iris **__what's the occasion? _

_**Barry **__there isn't one_

_**Barry**__ I'm just very happy_

_**Iris **__well I'm glad that you're very happy there Bartholomew_

_**Barry **__srsly? Full name?_

_**Iris **__love u bear_

_**Barry **__love u too iris _

_**Iris **__I gotta go, dad's driving me to school today_

_**Barry **__good luck wit that, tell Joe I say hi_

_**Iris **__okay, bye bear_

_**Barry **__bye iris_

When Sebastian put his phone away, he looked up to find Thad smirking at him. Rolling his eyes, he playfully whacked Thad around the head and tried his best to keep the amused smirk off of his face. Whilst Thad looked genuinely hurt, it made Sebastian want to start laughing even more.

In a hushed voice, Thad whispered, "You're gonna pay for that, Allen"

"No, I don't think I will, Harwood" Sebastian returned, a smirk placed on his face.

The rest of the journey to the venue was surprisingly quiet, and that's saying something with both Nick and Jeff on the bus and seated next to each other. Sebastian didn't actually remember a lot from the ride, he was too deep in his thoughts after his and Thad's brief conversation. He was thinking about everything back in Central City, thinking about his father, his school, Iris, Joe and even Tony Woodward—the main reason as to why he moved up to Ohio in the first place. It hurt leaving his family behind, it hurt so much that he had to leave his father behind. Don't get Sebastian wrong, he loved it there but Central City was his home, he felt more connected to his parents there then he did staying with his uncle. Thad looked at Sebastian once more, slightly concerned and slightly content, as he admired the man's posture. He only ever put his walls down when with him and in his dorm room with Nick, no-one else had really heard about his previous life other than he used to live in Paris and that he transferred from a boarding school because of his bitchy side. Then Karofsky attempted and only he and Wes knew why Sebastian was so serious when it came to that kind of stuff; because he had been in a bad place before.

* * *

They arrived at the venue 20 minutes later, they weren't surprised to find that they were outside of McKinley, considering that's where they held Sectionals. Whilst everyone else started making their way to their changing room, Sebastian led Thad to the New Directions changing room, obviously so he could see Santana without getting beat the shit out of just before their number.

When they entered the room, Santana's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran straight into Sebastian's arms, getting awe's from the New Directions members who supported their relationship. Thad just innocently smiled as he made eye contact with both Mercedes and Tina, he kind of had a thing for both of them but didn't dare try to date either of them, considering he was a hopeless romantic.

"You'll be amazing" Sebastian whispered into Santana's ear, kissing her temple.

They didn't pull away for another 5 minutes, and when they did, Santana eagerly kissed him. When they both pulled away from that, smiles were on both of their faces.

"See you out there, lover boy" Santana whispered hotly to Sebastian, getting a groan out of Thad, as he clearly overheard their whispered exchange of words.

* * *

Sebastian and Thad walked aimlessly around the halls of McKinley as they attempted to locate their changing room. It was a difficult mission but they did it, and when they entered the room, it was in chaos. Everyone was running around; Nick and Jeff seemed like the only controlled people in there—even David was freaking out. Sighing, Sebastian whistled really loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Get yourselves together, Warblers" Sebastian demanded, the room becoming freakishly more controlled than it was before. Thad just smiled innocently as he 'gently' nudged Nick off of Jeff, prompting the boys to go get themselves together. They both grumpily stood up and slowly manoeuvred around the changing room, grabbing all of the stuff they would need.

"So, what's the order of the setlist again?" Thad asked Sebastian, the two of them had just finished helping some of the Warblers with the dance moves.

"It'll go _Stand_, _Glad you came _and _Dying in LA_" he answered, brushing some fluff off of his blazer.

"you think they'll be good songs to honour Dave by?" Thad questioned once more. It had been a struggle for them to come up with songs after convincing Sebastian to sing 'Dying in LA'.

"I hope so" he replied honestly, sighing as he flopped down on to a couch they had in their room.

Whilst he wasn't showing it, Thad knew that Sebastian was internally stressing about the whole performance. Although they weren't doing it to win anymore, he could tell that the Captain was still getting stressed. It was going to be one hell of a competition, with them not even wanting to win and with everyone else trying their hardest to beat the two best teams there; The Warblers and the New Directions.

"We're going to be fine" Zayn intercepted, sitting himself down next to Sebastian.

Ever since Sebastian first joined the group, Zayn had been like a little brother to him, the pair were actually really close—closer than anyone thought anyway. When Sebastian would get himself stressed, Zayn always knew how to either annoy him or help build his confidence back up before the other's even realised that there was an issue with Sebastian. They truly were a family.

An hour later, it was finally time for them to perform. This was a very anticipated moment, because regardless if they wanted to win or not, they were going to face a lot of people, and no-one knew if they were ready for that or not. One mistake, and they would be living with that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"And now, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Sebastian gazed around the audience, his eyes trying to locate his girlfriend. He knew she was either watching them or getting ready with the New Directions.

_Don't give up,_

_You're gonna see tomorrow_

_That you'll be on your feet again_

As the Warblers danced, the New Directions walked in, sitting down in the vacant seats next to the Golden Goblets. Santana tried her hardest to maintain eye contact with Sebastian but it didn't work.

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_

_But you will see who are your friends _

_Ooooo!_

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_You have the power to face your demons_

_No matter how they go at times_

_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_

_So you can start to live your life _

_Ooooo!_

Finn stood up, clapping along to the song with the other audience members. Whilst Santana admired Finn for supporting them, one of the Golden Goblets member's didn't. But when she heard Finn defend them as well, she couldn't help herself but to stand up as well and cheer her boyfriend on.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on, stand,_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Come on!_

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on baby _

_Stand yeah!_

_Come on, stand, _

_You can baby!_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Pick up your will_

_And put on your face_

_If you need to, just take my hand_

_Take my hand_

_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate_

_Don't hesitate_

_Just get up and say "Yes, I can" _

_"Yes, I can"_

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Come on baby! Stand yeah!_

_Come on, stand, _

_Come on you can baby!_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_

Seeing that smile on Sebastian's face made her feel so happy as well, she knew not only was his smile contagious, he also radiated a happiness she thought only Brittany carried around.

_Come on, stand, up again_

_Ohhhh stand yeah! _

_Stand up again!_

_Come on, stand, _

_Ohhhh come on baby!_

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Stand stand!_

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Come on!_

_Stand, you're gonna run again _

_Gonna run again!_

The song ended and everyone applauded, Santana cheering for her boyfriend louder than any of the New Directions were, and that caused her to get a couple of stares but when she turned around to them, everyone directed their gazes away.

"Thank you" Sebastian began addressing the crowd, "Just a reminder to please make a donation to one of our charity baskets. We're set up all around the auditorium. Just look for the Dalton blazer"

"Please… give what you can" Sebastian added, stepping out of the spotlight and back into position with the Warblers.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

Everyone began cheering as they sang, within seconds the room had came alive. The song suited Sebastian's voice really well, Santana thought.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

Everyone was impressed with The Warblers dance moves. Blaine had told them that they could dance but this was a lot better than when they saw them under Blaine's management. Maybe Sebastian pushed them to their limits or they were just underrated dancers, either way it was amazing.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

Everyone was clapping as they got into position for one more song, clearly they weren't done. No-one other than The Warblers knew why they were playing it safe with the last song, no-one even knew what the last song was.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

Santana was confused when the Regionals officials gave Sebastian a microphone, they weren't allowed to do extremely long speeches, so unless he had a solo she didn't know about then she had no idea what he was doing.

"Before we get into this last song, we would like to dedicate our performance to David Karofsky, he was rushed into hospital the other night for a reason we cannot disclose" Sebastian explained, making tears build up in Santana's eyes, "But please, enjoy this last song"

A piano melody filled the room, everyone sat back down in their seats. Blaine turned to Kurt, a confused expression on his face. Blaine didn't know that Sebastian knew Karofsky, he had never seen them anywhere near each other.

_The moment you arrived they built you up  
The sun was in your eyes  
You couldn't believe it  
Riches all around, you're walking  
Stars are on the ground  
You start to believe it_

Finn stared at Mr. Schuster, who looked just as shocked as everyone else in the auditorium. Since when could Sebastian Smythe sing like that? Since when could he act vulnerable like that?

_Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do_

The Warblers all swayed in the background, some were grouping together and wrapping their arms around each other. They were all smiling, they made the room come alive within seconds on the first two songs, now, they were making everyone on the verge of tears.

_But nobody knows you now  
When you're dying in LA  
And nobody owes you now  
When you're dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
The power, the power, the power  
Oh the power, the power, the power  
Of LA_

Santana could see the tears shining in Sebastian's eyes as everyone began singing along, she could see how vulnerable he felt during this song.

_Nights at the chateau  
Trapped in your sunset bungalow  
You couldn't escape it, yeah  
Drink of paradise  
They told you "Put your blood on ice  
You're not gonna make it"_

Thad walked up to Sebastian and wrapped his arm around the taller boy's shoulders, pulling him into his side as he sang. It was a clear sign of support.

_Every face along the boulevard is a dreamer just like you  
You looked at death in a tarot card and you saw what you had to do_

Santana looked around the auditorium, surprised at how many people had tears streaming down their faces. She knew the song was emotional and that Sebastian had truly shown the world how vulnerable he can be but it was a bit much, in her opinion.

_But nobody knows you now  
When you're dying in LA  
And nobody owes you now  
When you're dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
When you're dying in LA  
The power, the power, the power  
Oh the power, the power, the power  
Of LA_

The song ended and all of The Warblers had their arms around each other, the whole group taking one huge bow before leaving the stage. Santana knew that they didn't care about winning, but they still had to compete with that. It was no secret that they all felt threatened by them.

* * *

When The Warblers entered their changing room, they all shared a group hug, letting some of The Warblers, who were effected by the emotions from the song, let them out. A sound of a phone going off brought them out of their moment. They all turned to look where it came from, surprised to see a girl standing there.

"For fucks sake, Iris" Sebastian groaned, wiping his eyes and walking towards her. He pulled her in for a hug and she reciprocated, snaking her arms around his shoulders.

Everyone else, except Thad, Nick and Jeff, looked confused as they pulled away, smiles on both of their faces. Iris leaned her head on his shoulder as he turned towards his friends, keeping her arm wrapped around the midsection of his back.

"This is Iris, my best friend from my old school" He said simply, The Warblers didn't comment on it though, because he could've gone to a boarding school where girls also attended it. He didn't lie to them.

David's phone going off brought them all out of their silence, clearly they were all intrigued by whatever was making his phone go off.

"We should head to our seats so you can watch Santana perform, Bas" Zayn said, dragging everyone out of the room. Sebastian and Iris trailed behind, they were trying to catch up with what had been going on back in Central City whilst he was up here.

"Who's Santana?" Iris asked teasingly, his genuine smile made her chest tighten up, she loved and missed seeing him smile.

"She's my girlfriend" He said with a shrug, making Iris punch his shoulder.

"Ow" He groaned, rubbing his, now sore, shoulder. Iris really did know how to punch, and she was incredibly strong regardless her punching abilities.

"You failed to mention that you had a girlfriend, Bartholomew" She said softly, not wanting to make a scene.

"Well, you failed to mention earlier that you were coming up here!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Iris simply rolled her eyes and flicked her hair in his face, explaining she would catch up with him later and ran back to find her dad and his uncle.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and caught up with the rest of The Warblers. It was time to watch his girlfriend perform.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.

**Rachel**:

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

The Warblers all began to clap along, instantly making a chain reaction for the other members of the audience to do so. Santana eyed her boyfriend as he had a smile on his face which was a mile wide. She knew he wanted them to win.

**All**:

_To fly, to fly_

**Santana**:

_Oh yo, yo_

Sebastian couldn't help himself so he stood up, Thad, Jeff and Nick all following suite as they supported the others.

**Artie**:

_I used to think that I could not go on_

**Santana**:

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

Iris and her dad hunted the audience as they were all up, clapping along to the song. When Iris' eyes landed on Barry, she couldn't help but smile as well. She loved seeing him happy.

**Artie**:

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

**Santana**:

_They got their guns out aiming at me_

_But I become Neo when they aiming at me_

**New Directions**:

_If I can see it_

**Blaine**:

_Me, me, me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

**New Directions**:

_Then I can do it_

**Blaine**:

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

Kurt glared at Sebastian from the stage as he saw The Warblers cheering for them. Whilst he knew that Santana and Sebastian were really happy together, he still couldn't help but feel threatened by him.

**New Directions**:

_If I just believe it_

**Blaine**:

_They start coming and I start rising_

_Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_

**New Directions**:

_There's nothing to it_

**Blaine and Santana**:

_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_More fire_

**Rachel and Santana**:

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**

_I believe I can touch the sky_

**Artie**:

_See I was on the verge of breakin' down_

**Santana**:

_Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in_

_But I will remain where the top begins_

**Artie**:

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

**Santana**:

_I am not a word, I am not a line_

_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_

**New Directions**:

_If I can see it_

**Blaine**:

_I hear the criticism loud and clear_

_That is how I know that the time is near_

**New Directions**:

_Then I can do it_

**Blaine**:

_See we become alive in a time of fear_

_And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare_

**New Directions**:

_If I just believe it_

**Blaine**:

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days_

_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

**New Directions**:

_There's nothing to it_

**Blaine and Santana**:

_But when you go hard your nay's become yea's_

_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

**Rachel and Santana**:

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

I believe I can touch the sky

**Mercedes**:

_Ooh_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can touch the sky_

**Mercedes**:

_Touch the sky_

**Finn**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Mercedes with ND girls**:

_Get ready for it, get ready for it_

**Artie**:

_Then I can be it_

**Mercedes with ND Girls**:

_Get ready for it, I came to win_

**Artie**:

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

**Mercedes with ND Girls**:

_Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it_

**Mercedes**:

_Get ready for it!_

_Yeah!_

**Artie and New Directions**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can touch the sky_

**Mercedes**:

_Sky_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I think about it_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_Every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

**Mercedes**:

_Ooh_

**Finn and Artie with New Directions**:

_I believe I can soar_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Mercedes**:

_Get ready for it_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I see me runnin' through that open door_

**Mercedes**:

_Get ready for it_

**Mercedes**:

_Fly_

**Finn and New Directions**:

_I believe I can fly_

**Rachel**:

_Fly_

**Mercedes**:

_Get ready for it_

**Finn**:

_I believe I can fly_

Everyone cheered as they got into position for the next song. Sebastian was beyond proud of Santana, she always knew how to impress him time and time again. Whilst The Warblers were good, fantastic even, the New Directions were ultimately the group to beat, and with this being their home turf, everyone wanted to impress the judges.

**Santana**:

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

All The Warblers stared at Sebastian fondly as he cheered Santana on. He was seriously in love with this girl, they could all tell.

**Brittany**:

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

David attempted to hide a smile but he couldn't. Only Zayn and another Warbler, Liam, knew of his crush on the cheerleader, and he wanted it to stay that way.

**New Directions Girls**:

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Iris was shocked with the level of talent they all had, sure, Barry's group was by far the best, but they could all go places in the Music Industry if they wanted to, even Alan agreed to that.

**Santana**:

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

Santana smirked at Sebastian, who was smirking back. Sebastian could only just make out Jeff screaming to Nick about how perfect he and Santana together and that got the Captain rolling his eyes.

**Mercedes**:

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

**Santana**:

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

**Santana and Mercedes**:

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

**Santana**:

_In the end..._

The girls were overwhelmed with the amount of support they were getting from not only the audience, but from their fellow competition. Now, it was no surprise that The Warblers would be cheering along, but the groups who didn't even cheer for anyone else were supporting them, and it really meant a lot to them.

**New Directions Girls**:

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

The song ended and the whole crowd was cheering, Sebastian was whistling, as was David, whilst the others were all clapping and cheering a lot more peaceful then them two. As the lights blackened out, they could all only just make out the sights of the group exiting the stage and someone entering it.

**Rachel**:

_We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Get another bottle out_

_Let's shoot the breeze_

_Sit back down_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_'Cause the last few days_

_Have gone too fast_

_So let's give them hell_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Let's toast 'cause things got better_

_And everything could change like that_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But, nothing lasts forever_

**Rachel with New Directions**:

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

**Rachel**:

_'Cause the last few nights_

_Have gone too fast_

**Rachel with New Directions**:

_If they give you hell_

_Tell them go forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

**Rachel**:

_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_To the biggest mistakes_

_That we just wouldn't trade_

**Rachel with New Directions**:

_To us breaking up_

_Without us breaking down_

_To whatever's coming our way!_

**Rachel**:

_Here's to us!_

_Here's to us!_

**New Directions**:

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

**Rachel with New Directions**:

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_'Cause the last few nights_

_Have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell them forget themselves_

**Rachel**_:_

_Here's to us_

**New Directions**_:_

_Here's to us_

**Rachel**_:_

_Oh here's to us_

**New Directions**_:_

_Here's to us_

**Rachel with New Directions**_:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

**New Directions**_:_

_Here's to us_

**Rachel**_:_

_Wish everybody well_

**Rachel with New Directions**_:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

**Rachel**_:_

_Here's to us_

The audience went wild as the song ended, everyone was screaming and it really wasn't hard to tell who was going to be the winner.

When The Warblers made it back to their changing room, they were surprised by a knock on the door, followed by lots of footsteps. Sebastian turned around, ending up face-to-face with Santana.

"You guys were amazing out there, I hope you guys win" Sebastian said, he knew some of The Warblers were still annoyed at the choice to not try and win but they couldn't talk back to their Captain so they kept their mouths shut.

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this but," Rachel began, with a sigh, "you all were pretty good out there too"

Everyone gasped as they heard Rachel's compliment. No-one had ever heard her compliment anyone before, let alone she complimented the competition.

Whilst Mr. Schuster looked at Rachel with compassion in her eyes, everyone else remained flabbergasted as she brushed off the compliment as if it was no deal.

"Who knew that Bitchy Berry could compliment someone other then herself" Santana whispered into Sebastian's ear, getting a chuckle in response. Since their time together, when the two glee clubs became civil again, all The Warblers had heard was Rachel complimenting herself every second and that even made Sebastian feel bad for Kurt, of all people.

"Surprised someone fount a spotlight big enough for both her and Porcelain" Sebastian retorted, getting a chuckle from Santana. He knew both Kurt and Rachel loved being in the spotlight and having the world centred directly around them—Rachel more than Kurt—and was surprised at how friendly the two divas were with each other.

"Let's head to the stage, guys" Mr. Schuster said, ushering both New Directions and The Warblers out of the one changing room.

As they walked, Santana remained near the back with Sebastian, their fingers were laced together and they were talking about life, something she had never spoken to anyone about since she left that Celibacy club Quinn lead.

"So, how are you doing?" Santana asked Sebastian seriously, Nick had sent her the video of Sebastian singing 'Dying in LA' and she knew her heart had broken at the sight of him crying. She knew that this whole situation with Karofsky was personal for him but she knew that he always kept up a mask whilst with other people or in a public space. So, why he allowed himself to freely cry when any of The Warblers could've walked in was beyond her.

"I'm fine" He replied instantly, wincing after realising how quickly he answered her. Santana didn't miss the wince either, she knew he was going to fake his answer anyway, she would do it if she was in his position.

"Wanna talk about it later?" She asked and he nodded, holding the door open for her as they made their way to the backstage area. The couple let go of each other's hands and walked on to the stage with their respective groups, all of them were holding in their emotions.

When it was announced that the Golden Goblets received third, all of The Warblers looked around at each other, wondering if maybe they had won it after all. If they did, then it was a win-win situation, but if they didn't, it didn't effect Sebastian either way really.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

Everyone from the New Directions began screaming as they won, whilst Sebastian kept a smile on his face too, he wasn't too disappointed with the outcome, he was just happy that maybe this helped him right some of the wrongs he had done. When one of the officials handed Sebastian the trophy, Blaine walked over, pulling Sebastian in for a hug, much to Kurt's dismay. Thad began walking over to the New Directions first, pulling in both Tina and Mercedes for a hug whilst Sebastian wrapped his arms around Santana once he and Blaine walked over.

"You deserve it" He whispered into her ear as he held on a little longer, enjoying having her in his arms once more. Although they lost, it still felt like a victory to Sebastian, a victory that certainly deserved a reward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary**: This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.

* * *

Iris, Joe and Alan all walked behind the stage. Thad's mom had recognised Alan and insisted on letting them get to see The Warblers before they headed back to Dalton. Although Iris had already gone behind the scenes of the competition and had seen Barry before the show ended, she wanted to do it without sneaking past multiple security guards as well as the cops because there had been a shooting at one of the competitions during Mr. Schusters' time in glee club.

"So, are you sure you don't wanna attend this school?" Joe asked teasingly to Iris. The school was nice, but it wasn't home for her. Central City was.

"I'm sure, daddy" She replied, an innocent smile on her face.

Alan looked at the West's fondly, it reminded him of the dynamic between him and Stacey, but Stacey was demanding to watch My Little Pony instead of being a golden child like Iris was.

After reaching the room, they let Iris knock, seeing as Alan had told them both of Barry's new name and life so they knew what to expect. Joe and Alan waited outside once Iris had walked in, they didn't want to intrude the moment.

Inside the room, The Warblers were busy packing up their things and the New Directions were helping them. Santana was busy wearing one of Sebastian's hoodies' instead though, leaving her boyfriend to rummage through the room and pick up all the song sheets. A knock on the door made them all stop, when Iris walked in, Barry's face lit up, whilst the other Warblers (who weren't gay) stared at her with heart eyes as she walked over to their Captain.

"You guys were so good, I'm sorry you didn't win" Iris said softly, not seeing Santana straight away.

"Oh, hey Iris" he said, jumping slightly, "It's okay. The New Directions were just better than us and they deserved to win"

Santana stood up from where she was seated and walked over to Iris, the room was deadly silent, as if something was about to happen. What surprised them all though, Barry more than everyone else, was when Santana stuck her hand out and introduced herself to Iris, putting on a genuine smile.

"Hey, I'm Santana" she greeted, "I'm Sebastian's girlfriend"

Like what happened earlier in the hall, Iris punched Sebastian, making everyone gasp whilst he held his sore shoulder. Kurt couldn't contain his laughter at the pained expression on Sebastian's face. When Blaine turned to face him, all he did was shrug and put an innocent look on his face.

"You never told me how nice she was, Mr." She growled at him, turning back to Santana and instantly complimenting her. Mr. Schuster grabbed Sebastian an ice bag whilst everyone else began to clean. When the two girls left the room, Noah Puckerman, Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans approached him, all asking how he met someone who looked just as good as her whilst Artie and Mike looked terrified.

"How on earth did she manage to hurt you?" Kurt asked, he was seriously struggling to keep a straight face after watching his nemesis get punched by someone, who just so happened to be his old best friend.

"Her father is a cop, and she's always had one heck of a punch" he replied, shrugging on his blazer. It was the truth though, she always had one heck of a right cross, and he found that out the hard way after Joe had tried to teach him some self-defence moves so he could at least stand up for himself against Tony.

"Well, Santana definitely has my approval and she's a lot better than", Iris rolled her eyes as she mentioned Barry's ex-girlfriend, "_Becky Cooper_"

"I'm very glad you approve of Santana, Iris" He replied, smiling as Santana walked towards him, smiling at him sweetly.

"Is this Becky Cooper chic hot?" Noah asked, making the New Directions groan.

"Don't even think about it, Puckerman" Quinn warned, making the New Directions laugh at his response. At least they had a way to terrify him now.

"As much as I'd hate to cut this short but we've got quite the drive back to Dalton" David interrupted with a sigh, he really didn't want to ruin the moment but some of them wanted to get back to Dalton to pick up their things then go home for the weekend. The Warblers sighed as they picked up their bags and hauled them onto their backs, at least they'd get to see their families and spend some quality time together before the Christmas break that was approaching fast. Nodding towards the door, Sebastian dragged Santana out of there, wanting to catch up with Joe and his uncle before they left.

* * *

"Joe!" The teen called, a smile on his face as Joe turned around, a warm smile on his face. He opened his arms and hugged the boy tightly when he reached him, not wanting to let go. Santana just stood there awkwardly as the two embraced each other, she didn't want to intrude because she knew how much Joe meant to him.

"It's been real quiet without you occasionally blowing stuff up in my basement, kid" Joe admitted, keeping Barry firmly pressed into his side. Barry leaned his head onto Joe's shoulder as the pair turned to face Santana.

"Alan, Joe, this is Santana" Barry began, leaving Joe's embrace and wrapping an arm around Santana's shoulders, "she's my girlfriend"

Santana smiled at them, whilst she hid behind a killer bitch side, she was actually a genuinely nice person, especially with Barry's optimism rubbing off on her. No-one, other than Brittany, even knew she had a soft side and when it was discovered by Barry, they made a deal; when they were around each other, they wouldn't hide behind their alter-ego's. They would be themselves.

"Lovely to meet you Santana" Joe said, he then turned to Barry, "Did Iris approve?"

Barry nodded, making Joe sigh in relief, at least if his daughter approved of the relationship he wouldn't have to try and convince her otherwise.

"I know what's going on in Barry's life, by the way" She added, hearing sighs of relief from the two older men.

"Well, how about we all have dinner tonight? We can watch a movie and all catch up with each other" Alan suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Santana?" Barry asked. Santana knew if she turned the offer down that they wouldn't get upset but since she was staying with Abuela, who had kicked her out after she came out to her, she did want to spend more time with her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm in" she agreed, smiling as Barry grabbed her hand and started to lead them towards the exit, Alan and Joe trailing slowly behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the almost empty changing room, Iris had stayed behind, wanting to talk to Thad, considering he was the one who had invited her and her father up to Ohio for the competition.

"Thank you once more, Thad" Iris said to Thad, who was with Zayn and Liam.

"For what?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"For bringing me up here and letting me see my best friend for the first time since summer" She replied, smiling as Thad winded her in for a hug. She reciprocated instantly, whispering more thank you's into his ear. Maybe, just maybe, she needed this more than Barry did.

* * *

Santana, Alan, Joe and Iris had all agreed to meet Barry outside Dalton to save him the petrol so he could drive down for Christmas. On the bus, not only did he get interrogated about Iris, but also about Santana and if she was putting on a show so she made Iris like her. Barry ignored them all though, slipping back into his role of being Sebastian Smythe, the musical prodigy, as Jeff had so kindly put it once.

"So, Iris tells me that i should thank you for bringing her up here" He said to Thad, who smiled innocently. He knew that Barry was struggling with the whole Karofsky situation and with the whole incident with Blaine, he thought that he needed Iris right now.

"Thank you, for being there for me through all of this" He said seriously, wrapping an arm around Thad's shoulder's, giving a gentle squeeze and then he pulled away, grabbing his phone and smiling at the lock screen. It was a photo of him and Santana and they were both dressed in their practise clothes as they had just come back from Lacrosse and Cheerios' practise.

The drive back to Dalton was a lot more controlled, no-one was screaming or making lots of noise, instead they were all subdued, not even Nick and Jeff were making any noise. When they arrived back at the school, they all got off of the bus and went off in their separate directions. Thad and Barry met up with the others, they were all fine with Thad tagging along as he had helped Barry over the course of the summer.

As Santana, Barry and Thad got into Thad's car, Joe, Iris and Alan all climbed into Alan's car, seeing as there wasn't room for all of them. This was going to be a good night, Barry thought as he let his eyes close and let the world slip away from him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary** : This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N** : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.

* * *

Ever since the loss at regionals, some of The Warblers had been feeling down, with it being their senior year and all. Sebastian had been secretly taking note on who had been feeling down about the loss and who hadn't been feeling sad. So far, he had noticed that all of the senior Warblers, and like 2 freshmen, were feeling upset so he made himself a goal to make sure they were happy. As Captain of theWarblers in his junior year and all, he wanted the Seniors to have a good couple of months before their finals. So, that's why he approached Nick and Jeff in Jeff and Thad's room one evening.

"Nick, Jeff, Thad.. I have an idea" He said, making Thad smirk whilst the other two were busy staring into each other's eyes.

"Jeff. Nick" Sebastian said sternly, gaining their attention.

"Hey, what's up, Seb?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling the Warbler closer to his chest.

"Tomorrow, we are going to cheer up The Warblers'" Sebastian began," and here's how"

* * *

Nick and Jeff entered the commons room to see all of The Warblers there. Everyone looked at the couple expectantly as they thought they had answers as to why they were there.

"Well, we've noticed that some of you have been feeling down ever since our loss at Regionals," Jeff began.

"So, we're going to do something about that" Nick ended. All of The Warblers looked at the Niff suspiciously. What were those two up to?

"Sebastian and Thad want us all in the library in 20 minutes" The couple said together, walking out of the room.

"What do you think they're up to?" Zayn asked. He knew Sebeastian quite well, but he didn't know the Captain knew how to have fun. He was a slavedriver at times.

"Well, let's just wait until we have to go there," David said. He knew what they were doing, Sebastian had personally asked him to make sure The Warblers abided his command without him being there to directly tell them.

* * *

20 minutes later, The Warblers, excluding Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and Thad, were all outside of the library, ready to enter. Zayn opened the library door once Sebastain had texted him to let them now they could enter.

At first, the room was silent. As they looked around, there was no sight of the 4 Warblers. David smirked and stepped away from the group as he went to 'check out a history book'. Suddenly, Nick and Jeff appeared, smirks on their faces as they pulled something from behind their backs. They were nerf guns.. Sebastian and Thad emerged moments later, sporting much larger nerf guns then the ones Nick and Jeff were holding.

"Welcome to the gulag" Jeff said, doing his best impression of a soldier.

**A/N: I'm sorry for that phrase. If you play Warzone you'd understand :/**

At the perplexed looks around the room, Sebastian groaned.

"I told you they wouldn't get it you idiot" Snickers could be heard throughout the room as Sebastian scolded Jeff for the phrase. Jeff just looked pleased with himself, despite the flush in his cheeks from embarrassment.

"We're going to make this tradition" Sebastian declared, "every year we have to have a nerf war"

The Warblers cheered as some of the librarians, some of them rolled their eyes at how loud they were being and, gave out some of the nerf guns Sebastian had supplied them with so they could commence the first ever Warbler nerf gun fight. Once everyone had received a gun, with their own supply of bullets, they all turned to each other, smirks on their faces. Sebastian turned to look at the clock, a huge smile on his face.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"..."

"Go!"

Everyone screamed as bullets began zooming past their heads, none of them wanted to be hit in the head, regardless if they were foam or not. Thad and Sebastian ducked behind some chairs and reloaded their weapons, smiling as they turned to each other. Before everyone else had arrived, he and Thad had gone after each other to settle a dispute about who was better at FIFA 11. Sebastian won. Thad had about 5 bruises on his arms as a trophy of his attempt to overthrow the king.

"Go" Sebastian mouthed to Thad, standing up from their spot behind the chairs and began firing at the others once more, Thad doing the same thing moments later.

A song started blasting in the room moments later, and soon, The Warblers had begun singing, dancing and they continued to fire bullets at each other.

**Sebastian**

_Lately I found myself thinking_

_Been dreaming about you a lot_

_And up in my head I'm your boyfriend_

_But that's one thing you've already got_

_Sebastian stood up, a huge smile on his f_ace as he moved into the center of the room, where many other Warblers were, dancing along. Thad followed him moments later, noticing all the security cameras there were in the room.

**Thad**

_He drives to school every morning_

_While I walk alone in the rain_

_He'd kill me without any warning_

_If he took a look in my brain_

Thad sang directly to the camera, making the others start noticing the cameras they were surrounded by. Sebastian and Thad began dancing in front of the camera, pretending for it to be a music video.

**Sebastian, Thad, Nick and Jeff**

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

All the younger Warblers, minus Zayn, continued the nerf war, they were having a lot of fun, especially with the older boys. Zayn and Sebastian smiled at each other as the other boys quietened down for someone to take the next verse.

**Zayn**

_Back in my head we were kissing_

_I thought things were going alright_

_With a sign on my back saying kick me_

_Reality ruined my life_

_David_

_Feels like I'm constantly playing_

_A game that I'm destined to lose_

_'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend_

_He's got twenty seven tattoos_

Sebastian, Zayn and a few other Warblers all began dancing in sync during David's verse. Thad watched from the sidelines as Jeff threw his nerf gun at Nick and it collided with his head. Whilst it didn't injure the Warbler, it still hurt and Thad walked over as well, seeing if he was well and truly okay. Nerf guns were a lot more painful than the bullets. He learned that the hard way during his and Sebastian's match.

**Sebastian, Thad, Nick and Jeff**

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

Jon and Jeff went up behind some of the senior Warblers, preparing a surprise attack on them. Smiles were on their faces as they attacked the older members, it was clear that they were going to lose though. There were 5 seniors.

**Zayn**

_Would he please you_

_Would he kiss you_

_Would he treat you like I would_

_Would he touch you_

_Would he need you_

_Would he love you like I would_

The library door opened, revealing both Santana and Mr. Schuster. They both turned to each other, a smile on Mr. Schuster's face whilst Santana was smirking. It looked like a lot of fun. They seemed more like a family then the New Directions did, and a part of Will wished he had that same feeling with his own glee club.

**Sebastian**

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

Sebastian had noticed that his girlfriend had entered the room just before Zayn had finished singing. He walked towards Santana as he sang, getting multiple awe's from Nick and Jeff, but they were suckers for love so he did expect some sort of reaction from them. Mr. Schuster smiled at the couple, whilst she was dating the enemy, he had been treating her right, and he hadn't done anything to make them curious so he, and the other New Directioners, decided to stay out of their relationship. Believe it or not, they all did want for Santana to be happy.

**The Warblers**

_Would he please you_

_Would he kiss you_

_Would he treat you like I would_

_Would he touch you_

_Would he need you_

_Would he love you like I would_

Some of The Warblers pulled Mr. Schuster into the madness and began dancing with the glee club leader. Sure, he ran the opposing team, but they had made up, and they actually really liked Mr. Schuster. Santana just rolled her eyes at the boys' antics and grabbed Sebastian's hand, letting him guide her into the fun.

**Sebastian, Thad, Nick and Jeff**

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E_

_Well if it was me then_

_I would, I would_

_Would he hold you when you're feeling low_

_Baby you should know that I would_

_I would, I would yeah_

After the song had ended, the nerf war had as well. Bullets were laying all around them as they looked around the library. They didn't care though, they knew Sebastian had also paid for someone to come in and clean up after them. Santana smiled as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Both she and Mr. Schuster had come to Dalton to tell Sebastian the best news ever, obviously regarding Santanas's living arrangements. After Regionals, she had explained to Sebastian's dad, and Iris and Joe, that after she had come out before she had met Sebastian that her Abuela had kicked her out, she hadn't had a place to stay, she had ended up living with Sebastian. Now though, after much convincing on her part that she was indeed straight and had a boyfriend, she finally had a home to stay in.

"Looks like you know how to keep morale high after a loss" Mr. Schuster joked, getting laughs of approval from various Warblers.

"Actually, Santana and I came here to talk to Sebastian," He explained, trying to catch his breath after all the dancing he was doing with The Warblers.

The Warblers began to pick up the rogue bullets as Sebastian was pulled to the side by both Santana and Mr. Schuster. The huge smile on Santana's face made Sebastian feel so happy on the inside, he loved seeing her this happy.

"Well, my Abuela is letting me move back in!" Santana explained to him, the huge smile getting bigger as she saw how elated Sebastian was for her. He gasped and pulled her into his arms and spun her around. Did he care that he was making a scene? No. Santana was finally going to go back home and she doesn't have to ask herself if she's good enough or not anymore-he had heard her mumble that to herself in the mirror before getting ready for school.

"I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed, kissing her on the lips as he failed to contain his excitement.

"Well, you also have to come over to dinner tonight just so she knows you're actually real" Santana added, and Sebastian nodded understandingly.

This was going to be a good day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary** : This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N** : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.

**TRIGGER WARNING**: PANIC ATTACK

* * *

It was finally Halloween, the one day of the year (excluding April fools) that Nick and Jeff could show how creative they could be with scaring half of the student body at death. The only person who seemed immune to anything horror related just so happened to be Sebastian Smythe.

They had tried everything to try and get a flinch out of the man, but nothing worked. Even Santana had been trying to get the slightest example of fear out of her boyfriend but nothing was working. They didn't know what to do.

Sebastian, Nick, Jeff and Thad were all sitting in Nick and Seb's dorm room when someone began video calling Sebastian. The smile on his face was nice to see on the Captain.

"Hey, Iris," He greeted, smiling wide, "You remember Thad, Nick and Jeff right?"

He motioned for them to walk into frame, all of them waving to her and greeting her. Only Thad knew why he had mentioned them, he didn't want Iris to call him Barry. He didn't want to answer the hard questions Nick and Jeff surely would've asked.

"_Yes, I do remember them_" She replied, waving back to them. The quartet spoke to Iris for quite some time, forgetting about the homework they had to do. It didn't matter though, none of them were going to use the Spanish Armada in the future.

"Hey, Iris. Can I ask you a question?" Nick asked once Sebastian had walked out of the room. With him being Captain of Lacrosse as well, it required him to have meetings with the Coach as much as possible to develop successful plays for their season next year.

"_What would you like to ask me, Nicholas?_" She asked innocently, laughing as Nick's face went mortified at the mention of his first name. How did she know that? Surely, Sebastian hadn't told her right? He pushed the shock aside though, if she told him what he wanted to know then maybe he'd be able to get Sebastian back anyway.

"How do we go about making Sebastian scared?"

Iris sighed, struggling to think on what they could do that wouldn't result in Barry having to answer these damning questions about his life in Central City. It took her a good 5 minutes to think of something.

"Well, Bar-Sebastian is terrified of-"

* * *

Sebastian held a content smile on his face the whole day. He had passed both Biology and Chemistry tests with flying colours, he had free period after French and all in all, he just felt happy for the day. Tomorrow was officially Halloween, and Santana had asked him if they could dress up and take Stacey and her little brother out trick-or-treating for the night. He had agreed after she had mentioned it, it would be a good idea for their siblings to connect and become friends after all.

Sebastian entered his French class in a daze, whilst he may have been happy before he sauntered into the room, he just didn't know what to feel anymore. One second he was fine, and the next, his chest felt like it was caving in. It felt weird.

He pushed through his final lesson of the day though, determined not to let it distract him from his education but it did. He hadn't paid attention the whole lesson, his mind too far away from his body. Trent had shot him a couple of concerned looks every now and again, as had Thad, but he didn't notice them.

When free period arrived, Sebastian slowly made his way to the commons room, his mind completely fuzzy. He had felt this before, a long time ago but he just couldn't put a name on to what it was.

The Warblers all stared at their Captain in concern throughout the practise, none of them knowing how to approach him when he seemed distant. Zayn, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff were the only ones who seemed truly concerned for their friend, the others just wanted to look like they cared.

By the time practise was over, Sebastian had managed to stay in his own little headspace the entire time. He didn't respond when Nick had punched him in the arm, nor had he noticed when David and Jon decided to scream at him. It was like he wasn't even there.

When the bell rang, telling them it was time to return to their dorms until Dinner, Sebastian had moved in autopilot, his mind still not fully there. Nick had eyed his roommate in concern, trailing behind him as he made sure Sebastian made it to their dorm okay. His mind had completely gone blank from the prank they had set up for him.

* * *

The dorm room was quiet when Sebastian mutely flicked the lights on. Nick had tried to start a conversation with the man but it went most unnoticed to him as he had walked through the students all rushing to their dorms.

He thought the room was fine until he looked at his bed. Thousands of spiders were there, sitting, watching him as he dropped his bag on to the floor, his face suddenly extremely pale. Nick watched in shock as he backed up until he hit the wall, his breathing had stopped once he made contact with the oak wall. Iris had told them that he was terrified of spiders, but from what Iris had told them, he had never reacted like this before. It was like he had just witnessed a murder and he had fallen into shock.

"Seb?" Nick asked softly, guiding the teen to the floor, letting him process what was going on in that very moment in time.

The way his chest was heaving for breath worried Nick, surely Sebastian was fine, right? His frantic eyes darted all around the room as Nick got rid of the spiders displayed all on the boy's bed. It took awhile, some of them almost biting him, but he did it. He had removed all 22 tarantulas and other poisonous spiders from Sebastian's bed within 20 minutes. He turned his attention back onto the man slumped against the wall, his head hidden in his hands as he rocked himself slowly, mumbling incoherent things. Nick ran to Sebastian, scared of whether he could touch him in this state. Would it make him worse?

"Sebastian, you there?" Nick asked softly, rubbing a small circle into the teen's wrist as he tried to get his attention. Maybe he should've called someone, anyone, but he stayed with Sebastian, waiting until a knock on their door suddenly brought him back to reality. Nick ran and opened the door, not wanting to be away from his friend.

"Nick, you and Sebastian are gonna be late for dinner," Mr. Malik explained, a frown forming on his face as he heard rough breathing from inside the room. Nick willingly let Mr. Malik into the room.

"Sebastian?" He asked, walking over to him. He was shaking now, Nick noted. Mr. Malik crouched down in front of him, talking to the man slowly, placing a hand on his back, rubbing it softly.

"How long has he been like this?" Mr. Malik asked Nick, still rubbing Sebastian's back. There was no anger in his voice though, only concern.

"A while, maybe 30 minutes or more" Nick winced as he explained how long Sebastian had been like that. He had been like that for just over a half hour and he couldn't help the man in that timeframe at all. What kind of friend was he?

Mr. Malik simply shook his head, his concern for Sebastian overruling the anger he had that Nick hadn't bothered to get anyone. It took a second for Mr. Malik decide whether to let Nick go to Dinner or go at a later time with Sebastian. He ended up shooing the boy away, leaving him and Sebastian alone in the room.

"Bas, you're okay.." He whispered to the trembling man in front of him, relief warming his chest as he heard Sebastian's breathing slowly even out, "You're okay.. You're safe"

Another excruciatingly long 10 minutes before Sebastian's head slowly rose from the safety of his arms, tears streaming down his face. Instead of questioning him, Mr. Malik just pulled the boy into his arms, letting him cry everything out.

He'd get to the bottom of what had caused this. If it was the last thing he ever did as a teacher at Dalton.

**Mr. Malik**

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_

_We ruled the world,_

_Thought I'll never lose her out of sight_

_We were so young_

_I think of her now and then_

_I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heart break_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah_

Despite his inability to sing, Mr. Malik had successfully managed to calm Sebastian down. Feeling relieved that singing had actually helped in this situation. He had nothing against singing, with the Warblers being at the top of the food chain rather than the bottom, but it didn't help every world issue there ever was. He did see why Sebastian had turned to singing the day he heard about Karofsky's attempt. He used it to release unwanted emotions.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary** : This is set for when Barry is in Ohio for High School. He is now Sebastian Smythe and this is his High School life Bartholomew Henry Allen went to Ohio for a little visit but what happens when he gets enrolled into the private school; Dalton Academy?

**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE FLASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

**A/N** : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED.

* * *

It had been a week since Sebastian's panic attack and The Warblers could tell he was on edge still. Nick had confided to Jeff everything about what had happened and then they both decided to tell The Warblers. Thad and Zayn seemed the most concerned about their Captain whereas David just sighed and told them all to give him some space.

After The Warblers lost regionals, some of them hadn't understood why both Sebastian and Nick insisted that they continued to practise, but they did anyway, not wanting to contradict Sebastian. Christmas was nearing, meaning that everyone was getting into the 'Christmas spirit' and making sure everyone was well.

Christmastime was always a struggle for Sebastian, especially since his mother's death and his father's imprisonment 5 years ago. To think, it had been 5 years without his mother to help him deal with bullies, it's been 5 years since he last hugged his father. Nick knew something was going on with Sebastian, regardless of his panic attack. He had been more tense, and at night, he just sits on his bed looking at his phone, not even bothering to turn it on. Mr. Malik had been on high alert with Sebastian since his panic attack and he could tell the kid was struggling, he had been for quite a while.

Thad, Jon and Sebastian were all sitting at the back in Mr. Malik's science class and they all seemed too distracted. Sebastian had his left arm holding up his head whilst his right arm was busy colouring in this piece of paper he had been doodling on for the past 30 minutes. Jon just looked bored, but at least his eyes were focused on the board. Thad, he was busy admiring Sebastian's artwork, sometimes adding to it, making a slight smile appear on Sebastian's face.

The bell rang moments later, signalling the end of the class. Thad, Sebastian and Jon grabbed their things extremely quickly, packing their stuff up and preparing to walk out of the door.

"Sebastian, Thad, Jon, stay behind please," Mr. Malik yelled across the classroom. The other boys just winced at them, they knew how painful it was being kept behind with Mr. Malik. Thad just rolled his eyes and sat back down on his seat, Sebastian doing the same thing albeit slower. Jon just remained standing, but he did make sure Mr. Malik knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Once the others had all left the classroom, Mr. Malik approached the trio, looking at them all in concern. They were usually so focused, it didn't make sense for them to be bored.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, trying to ignore the way Sebastian tensed at the question. Jon just sighed whilst Thad looked at Mr. Malik questioningly, nothing was wrong with him, he just never paid attention in his lessons and he only just noticed.

"Sebastian, what about you?" Mr. Malik asked the other teen. Sebastian just shrugged and kept his head down, continuing to mess around with his pen. Thad nudged his shoulder slightly, trying to get a reaction out of him. He knew the real reason why this was going to be hard, but he didn't know why it was affecting him now. Christmas wasn't for another month.

Mr. Malik sighed at the lack of responses from the trio. Something was going on with them all, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

The trio all took a slow walk towards the commons room, none of them wanting to be on time to rehearsal. It had been a pretty tough week for them all and they liked clearing their minds of it all. When Jon heard about Sebastian's panic attack, he reached out, asking if he wanted to talk about it and Sebastian reluctantly agreed, clearly he wanted to talk about it to someone if he agreed to talking to Jon. Either that or he was the only one who offered to talk about it with him. Thad just awkwardly walked beside his two friends, he wanted to start up a conversation because the silence was killing him but they both seemed so relaxed that he didn't want to ruin that.

"What's going on with you both?" Thad blurted out, moving to stand in front of both Sebastian and Jon. They both jumped at the sudden outburst, clearly not expecting for someone to talk.

"Nothing," Jon commented, starting to walk again, Sebastian just remained silent at his side. He was not going to say anything.

"Something is clearly wrong with you both!" Thad exclaimed, making Sebastian flinch. He had never heard Thad yell like that before, in fact he had never heard Thad yell before. It was frightening.

"Look, I didn't sleep that good last night, okay?" Jon replied, not looking at Sebastian.

It was true. Jon hadn't slept good at all last night, but that's just because he was checking in with Sebastian, making sure he was okay before they both went to sleep. They had spoken for hours, neither of them had fallen asleep by the time it was time to wake up for breakfast.

"What about you, Bas?" Thad asked, his full attention on the taller boy.

"I couldn't sleep either," He replied softly, not meeting Thad's gaze.

They continued to walk to the commons room in utter silence. At least this time it was less awkward.

When they arrived at the common room, they all looked at each other. Jon walked in first, a smile on his face as he did so. Just as Sebastian went to follow, Thad grabbed him by the arm and stopped him from entering the room. Sebastian looked at him in confusion before Thad dragged him away from the room, texting someone one handed in the process.

"Thad? What are you doing?" Sebastian questioned him, trying to rip his arm away from his friend's grip. It didn't work.

Thad didn't stop dragging his friend until they wound up outside Thad's dorm room. Thad unlocked the door and pushed Sebastian inside, locking the door behind him as he walked in himself. He would find out what's wrong with Sebastian if it killed him.

"What's going on with you, Barry?" Thad asked the teen, sitting next to him on his bed. At least they were sitting on his bed instead of Jeff's, who knows how many times he and Nick had made out on it.

Barry shrugged and looked down at his hands, he hated the position he was in.

"Barry?" Thad asked softly, nudging Barry with his shoulder gently, "Don't make me ask Santana"

Barry chuckled softly and tiredly rested his head on Thad's shoulder, the other didn't seem to mind though. They sat in silence for a while, well minus Thad and Barry's phones going off.

"It's my mom's birthday today.." Barry finally said softly, sighing as he heard Thad gasp. He hadn't slept well at all last night, well from his and Jon's conversation the whole night to then him being plagued by nightmares the day before, he didn't want to sleep.

"Barry, do-do you wanna talk about it?" Thad asked him, wrapping his arm around Barry's shoulders. He felt the taller boy shake his head in the embrace, and he sighed. Sure, Barry had never been an open person since he first met him, but he thought that he'd like to talk about this to someone who knew everything that had gone on in his life.

"It.. it just hurts.." Barry said after a moment, closing his eyes after feeling tears begin to build him his eyes. He felt Thad tighten his grip on him and he sighed again. Damn, he really did enjoy sighing didn't he?

"I'm sorry, Barry," Thad began, making the taller boy pull away and look at him in confusion, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this every year. I'm sorry that you never got to grow up with your mom. I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much"

Barry just chewed the inside of his cheek and looked back down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs together at a loss for words. No-one had ever said that they felt sorry for him, well minus Iris and Joe, but no-one from outside his family had even seemed to care.

"It's fine, I'm learning to forget it, right?" Barry chuckled humorlessly, a smile on his face as he looked at Thad unconvincingly. Thad just looked at his friend in concern, he could see how badly Barry was trying to keep that smile on his face.

"Barry.. Have-have you spoken to Joe and Iris at all today?" He asked the taller boy, placing a hand on his shoulder as he watched the smile vanish from his face. It wasn't fair what Barry was going through, and he could only imagine how the boy must act the day of the anniversary of her death. Barry shook his head, all of a sudden looking tired once more.

"They might be worried about you, Barry," Thad began, wrapping his arm around his friend once more, letting him rest his head against his shoulder, "I mean, they have every right to be"

"I'll talk to them.." Barry replied quietly, closing his eyes. Thad smiled lightly at Barry, holding the boy tighter. Barry smiled at the warmth from his friend, his mind slowly slipping away from the scene. The last thing he remembered was hearing his phone buzz before his mind fogged over.

* * *

When Barry woke up, he was still in Thad's room, but he was in Thad's bed. He looked around the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Typing on a computer gained his attention and he found himself looking at Thad's desk, seeing the other Warbler with his headphones in as he was most likely busy working. He was surprised to find that Jeff wasn't here, but that most likely meant that he was at his and Nick's dorm and he didn't want to exactly go back there if those two were in his room.

Thad noticed the sudden movement from his bed, and he looked over, smiling softly as he realised Barry had woken up. He paused his music and took his headphones out of his ears, moving to sit on his bed beside his friend. Barry smiled at Thad and moved his legs so Thad wouldn't sit on them.

"You've been asleep for an hour, maybe two," Thad told his friend, "I could tell that you hadn't been able to sleep last night so I let you take a nap. I kicked Jeff and Nick out when they tried to take photos of you asleep on my bed"

Barry chuckled lightly. That sounded like them. Thad stood up and walked over to his desk once more, unplugging something from the wall. He chucked it to Barry, it was his phone.

"A lot of people were trying to contact you, so once your phone died, I put it on charge," Barry nodded and turned it on, paling at the amount of calls and texts he had. The majority were from Santana, there was the odd one from Blaine, which really confused him, but the others were a mixture of Warblers and Joe and Iris. Thad was right, they were worried about him.

Barry unlocked his phone, going onto The Warblers group chat they had. He had his eyes wide open as he read all of the messages.

"What the fuck was going on in the chat whilst I was napping?" Barry asked Thad, looking at his friend. Thad chuckled and rolled his eyes, not bothering to explain it to him. He'd understand soon enough.

_**Sebastian** I'm alive_

It took about 5 minutes to get a response.

_**Trent** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Nick** Sebastian-whatever your middle name is-Smythe_

_**Nick** get your ass over to our dorm room now_

_**Jeff** Nick is pissed_

_**Jeff** he's scaring me_

_**Thad** If he's scaring you then you're fucked, Bas_

_**Zayn** So he is alive_

_**Sebastian** I did say that already_

_**Zayn** someones grumpy_

_**Sebastian** I will get Trent to sit on you_

_**Sebastian** I will do it_

_**Trent** Um.. bish wut?_

_**David** Where were u n Thad during practise?_

_**Jon** yeah, u weren't answering our calls either_

_**Sebastian** now that's a very long story_

_**Sebastian** but i have to explain it to Santana first_

_**Liam** because she's your girlfriend?_

_**Sebastian** no, because i'm terrified of her_

_**Thad** Let me tell her that_

_**Sebastian** Thad Harwood, if you tell her then I'll post that video of you belly dancing_

_**Thad** I'm in the same room as you prick_

_**Sebastian** oh trust me_

_**Sebastian** I'm fully aware_

Whilst the group chat was busy exploding with life, Barry and Thad were play fighting, trying to take each other's phone.

Barry won. Let's just say that.

* * *

Sebastian was in his dorm room after dinner, preparing to go to sleep when Nick approached him. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Seb, where were you and Thad during practise?" He asked him, and Sebastian sighed.

"I was with Thad in his and Jeff's room," He answered truthfully, "we were talking about a lot of stuff that is personal"

Nick seemed content with the answer and pulled his friend in for a hug, squeezing him. Sebastian hugged him back, just as tightly. Whilst he was a rude guy in general, it was nice for someone to show that his bitch exterior didn't affect how Nick thought of him.


	26. AUTHORS NOTE-- NOT A CHAPTER

Okay.. This is not an ideal situation whatsoever, especially now with me having like 4 unfinished books but I just need a break from writing as a whole. I am taking a break for a while.. I am just not in the right mental and emotional state right now to produce any work. I have also just started school again, and for those of you who are from the United Kingdom, or just Britain, will understand the importance of Year 11 and my GCSE's. All of my attention will be directed onto my mock exams as incase we go back into either a local lockdown or a national lockdown, I can't risk losing out because I was being careless about my grades. I am sorry if this upsets anyone but I just cannot be focusing on writing this in between all the homework I have and with my mock exams just 9 weeks away, I really want to get enough notes just so I know that I will do really well in my mocks.

I love writing, I truly do, but I just haven't had the motivation recently and I just need a break. I promise I will be returning to this account. I do not know when but I will not abandon this account. I will be checking my PMs daily so feel free to leave messages there if you would like to, it's completely up to you.

Goodbye for now :/


End file.
